Super Smash Brothers Burst: A Brawl Fanfiction
by Gammaboy3
Summary: A power-hungry fool named Tabuu has invaded the human world in order to gain what he seeks, power.With two godly beings, Master and Crazy Hand- knowing his new presence, they recruit people from the World of Living to stop Tabuu from destroying Smash Bros..An amnesiac is sent to the world of Super Smash Brothers to help win the war against Tabuu.Will he be able defeat Tabuu,or not?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first attempt at making a fanfiction, so please do not criticize me. Be careful though, mild language is present in all chapters of this fanfiction. Well, it's time for me to get typing, and for you to get reading.

Chapter 0- The Entry

"The fools that run this world... don't know of my existence. I shall crush all of whom that stand in my way. Power...and money. They're what make the world go 'round. Everyone needs power... and also money."said a blue mysterious figure floating in the air. "We exist to live and die... like soldiers on the battlefield. We aren't made to enjoy life... or even try to survive. All we were ever made to do is to die. Living is no benefit... you'll end up the way you were created. No one is more powerful than I... the fools are no match for me. But I still need more power... to crush everything that exists."

The floating blue figure cloaked himself with a dark eerie cloak, but never covered his face... for whoever knew whom he was, would be crushed along his path to world domination. He transported himself to the edge of space... to reach... the World of Living. When he reached the World of Living, he saw a small creature below his feet; otherwise known as a dog. The little creature sniffed his essence, knowing he was not from the World of Living. The creature barked and growled, but when it stared into the man's eyes, its blood ran cold. The figure stared once more at the dog, it fell over dead; from fright. People noticed the man and the dead dog below his feet.

"Your existence doesn't matter to me in the least. Your existences are at the least... a lie." said the blue figure. When he looked a civilian, they would be engulfed in flames... it wasn't Hell , this exceeded Hell. Within a minute, the city was dead... set ablaze. As the figure passed each dead creature, it's power rose and was absorbed within the man. " It is time... to crush who gets in my way. This power is not enough to break the tabooed limits of my thirst for power. I must find more... to break the tabooed limits that chain me from real power. I NEED MORE POWER!"

The man approached a large lake, he lifted the lake upward. He started moving his hands, and the water turned into a still hurricane. The faster his hands moved, the faster the new hurricane moved. He tossed it at another city from a distance, and in a millisecond, the hurricane reached the city... destroying everything and everyone. With the flick of his wrist, the hurricane came back, he sucked up every bit of soul trapped within the hurricane. He sped up the hurricane to Mach-35, and it evaporated. "Nothing can stop me from gaining the power to break these tabooed chains. But I need to hurry, time is running short... I need to find the main energy source... time is of the essence."

After the man saw the main energy source telepathically, he saw an unusual house in the distance. He thought of destroying it, but a strange aura was emanating from inside the house. So he opened up a windowsill to find the source of this strange energy; a boy. "Hm, perhaps this boy maybe of use to my gathering of power." the man said as he landed on the ground. The door was locked, when he put his hand on the door, it dissipated. Another dog came, barking and growling. So the man stared at the dog, it's blood ran cold. He touched the dog's head, the head exploded, and the body fell to the ground. The man continued until he reached the floor the boy was on. "So... boy. I would like to have that power of yours." the man said. The boy turned around and saw the man. " Oh god! It's Tabuu, from Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I thought you weren't real!" the boy exclaimed. The man tried to absorb the energy, and he tried staring to make the boy die, but his powers were ineffective. " Why can't I absorb that energy you have?" Tabuu asked with rage. Suddenly, a portal formed underneath the boy."Curses! Master Hand!" Tabuu yelled as he fled to find the main source of power of the World of Living.

_Ah!_ the boy said as he fell from the sky to the ground. "Ow!_"_ the boy grunted as he hit the ground. The boy got up, rubbing his bruised back. _Great, where am I now? He asked himself. _Suddenly, some green enemies, named Primids, came out of nowhere and started attacking him. _Hey! That hurt! _He tried to fight them off using his fists, but failed at doing so. A_t this rate, I'll be dead! _Suddenly, two flying gloves came and literally pounded the enemies hard, sending the enemies flying through the air.

"Hey kid, you okay?" one of the flying gloves said.

"I think so. Wait, why is a floating glove talking?" the boy asked.

"Hey Master Hand." the other glove said.

"Yes, Crazy Hand? Is there something wrong?" Master Hand asked.

"He has no weapons, I think we should give him some weapons to protect himself with." Crazy Hand said.

"Oh yeah! What weapon do you want? By the way, what's your name?" Master Hand asked.

"Anything, I guess. And my name is... I can't remember."the boy replied.

"How do you not know your own name? Did the fall give you amnesia or something? How about this, you get to think up a name!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand yelled, in unison.

"I don't know, Gamma, I guess?" Gamma asked.

"Splendid work, Gamma! Now then, here are some dual claws." Master Hand said as he handed Gamma some dual claws. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Master Hand asked Gamma. Without a response, the pair of gloves left. Gamma wandered around for awhile, trying to find something to do. His foot splashed in a puddle of water, as he looked down, he saw his reflection. Though he couldn't see his body, he could see his head. All of his face was pitch black, all that wasn't covered were his eyes; which were light blue. Over his face was a black hood. Gamma tried to yank off the hood, but his attempts were useless.

Over by a plateau, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were having quite an odd conversation.

"Master Hand, that boy's energy is... different." Crazy Hand said.

"I know Crazy Hand. Tabuu must be searching for the boy's energy, but even Tabuu couldn't defeat this boy."

"Why do you say that, Master Hand?" Crazy Hand asked. Then, Master Hand whispered something to Crazy Hand.

Back with Gamma, he was again pondering in his head... what to do. He looked at the puddle of water, he also wore; a black sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes. He stared at the puddle of water... suddenly, he saw a giant red Primid's reflection. He looked back to see it attacking, raising it's giant fist. It nearly hit Gamma, but he got out of the way before it used a second attack, breathing a huge amount of flames. _This thing can breathe fire? Isn't being a giant good enough! _Gamma asked himself as he started dodging a barrage of attacks. Gamma saw the puddle of water and kicked some at the giant, it was like acid, except there wasn't enough water to kill it. _Water is it's weakness, got it! _He dipped his claws in the puddle of water and jumped toward the Primid. "Take this!"Gamma yelled as he plunged his claws into the Primid. The Primid fell over on the ground. Then, something grabbed him from behind. He looked behind him, it was a Primid alright, but something was definitely different about it. It was clear as if overflowing with water from the puddle. Gamma got out of the Primid's grip, and tried to slash it; however, instead of dying, it split into two.

Gamma saw an odd thing happening behind him, the giant red Primid was getting back up! And the water Primids were fusing back together! Although some would think this as a disadvantage, Gamma knew this was an advantage. He tossed off his claws and grabbed the water Primid. He started swinging the water Primid around and waited until the right moment. The big red Primid took a long deep breath in. It was about to breathe fire, but Gamma took that exact moment to throw the water Primid at the fire-breathing Primid. "Eat this!" Gamma yelled as he tossed the water Primid at his target. The heat in the Primid's mouth wasn't enough to evaporate the water instantaneously, but only after the Primid was swallowed up from the burning of water inside its mouth. Therefore, neither the fire or water Primid lived through it, he grabbed his claws from the ground. Gamma could hear the sound of hands clapping, he assumed it was Master and Crazy Hand... and he was right.

"Well done! Bravo!" Master and Crazy Hand said simultaneously while still clapping.

"Hey, I think it's about time you guys tell me... Why was Tabuu in the World of Living?" Gamma yelled.

"He is preparing to attack..." Crazy Hand said.

"What? He's preparing to attack? But why?" Gamma asked.

"Look, enemies don't just pop out of nowhere because they feel like it. They were forced to attack by something. They were going easy on you." Crazy Hand said.

"Again, why? Why are they attacking? Why were they going easy on me?" Gamma asked again.

"Because of you... because of the strange energy you own. And they could have killed you back there, but if they did... they would all be executed. Tabuu wants that energy that you own, because he's a power-hungry fool." Master Hand said.

"Now I think it's time we welcome you to the world of Brawl!" Crazy Hand said as Master Hand snapped his fingers, making Gamma slide into unconsciousness.

~Chapter End~

Author's Note: So how was that? I tried my best to monologue and to create an epic battle scene. Reviews are appreciated. If there is anything I need to work more on, let me know! Also, I received some help on this from YelloMage. (Without the "w".) Please read his fanfiction too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Brawl Mansion!

When Gamma slid back into consciousness, he was in a big city.

"Welcome to the Brawl Mansion!" Crazy Hand said with much delight. When Gamma reached the Brawl Mansion, it was gigantic! The door had two rings attached to it; but somehow Master and Crazy Hand set up the door so it would only open if Master and Crazy Hand pulled on each ring. When they did so, the door opened. There was a giant flight of stairs just after 5 steps into the Mansion. Gamma was about to take his first step, but Crazy Hand interrupted him by saying, " be careful! The first step is a doozy, LOL!" When Gamma continued taking his first step, he tripped on an unnoticed rock... causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Nice one, Crazy!" Master Hand said as he fist-pounded Crazy Hand. Once Gamma reached the bottom of the large flight of stairs, he was greeted by some 14 year-old girl. She had blue hair down to the middle back and blue eyes. She wore a necklace with the holy cross on it, and white church robes.

"You need some help?" she asked as she pulled Gamma up.

"Thanks." Gamma said.

"Your welcome." she said. "Wait a second..." she noticed a strange energy emitting from him. Suddenly, she jumped back and yelled, "a demon!"

Gamma jumped back and yelled "I'm not a demon!"

She grabbed her necklace and showed it to him, saying "The power of Christ repels you, begone!" a bright appeared after she finished her sentence, blinding Gamma. "Why haven't you dissipated? Demons go 'poof' when the bright light shows!" she said.

"Because I'm not a demon! Why can't you get through your thick skull!" Gamma yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She said as she got on her knees and begged Gamma for forgiveness.

Gamma cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You...want...my...forgiveness?" he gave a sigh before saying, "I...forgive you...?" almost saying it as a question.

"Thanks. In my religion, accusing someone of being something they aren't is a horrible sin."

Gamma gave another sigh before saying, " in Christianity, accusing someone of that... isn't a sin."

"Wait, how did you know I was a Christian?"

"Isn't it obvious? First off, that necklace has the cross on it, the cross symbolizes Christianity, and people don't exactly wear those for fun. Second, your clothes... they are church robes... and Christians go to churches. And third, the statement you made... you had to believe in Christ."

"Oh." she replied. "I thought you were dense, but you seem to have proved me wrong."

"How could you think I was dense?"

"Well, when you came in, Master and Crazy Hand always put a rock at the top of the flight of stairs... and you tripped over it... you'd have to be pretty dense to fall for that prank." she said. Gamma turned around to see the pair of gloves in front of him, still chuckling. An announcement came on after a few minutes.

"Attention, all brawlers! Lunch will be canceled because of contamination of the food... if you have any complaints, go tell Wario. And if Wario doesn't contaminate dinner, we will have dinner. Remember, dinner is held in the Cafeteria at 8:00pm. That is all." Once the announcement was made Gamma turned back to the...very..._religious_ girl and the pair of gloves.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Wario, I'll make sure you regret contaminating the food." the girl said aloud, as her eyes seemed to grow red and an evil look was plastered onto her face... cracking her knuckles. Gamma could guess that Wario contaminating the food, was very common. The girl came back to her regular self and said, "Oh, yeah." Gamma cocked an eyebrow again, wondering what she was about to say. " I wanted to know what your name was."

"It's Gamma." Gamma quickly replied.

"Who'd have a name like that? I mean, I don't think it's stupid or anything, however, why that name?" the girl asked.

"He's got a bit of amnesia." Master Hand said. "I guess he named himself the first thing he could think of."

"Oh, I see now. Anyways, my name is Cynthia. Please don't call me Cyn; it makes me feel evil, and it brings back some old memories." Cynthia said as she let a tear fall to the ground before wiping her tears away.

"Well...me and Crazy Hand have to go somewhere." Master Hand said.

"We do?" asked Crazy Hand as Master Hand gave him an invisible nudge. "Oh yeah, we...um... do have to get going. Cynthia, would you guide Gamma through each room?"

"Sure, I have nothing to do until dinner, so I guess I'm free."

"Excellent, we'll be back as soon as possible." Crazy Hand said as he and Master Hand left the room. "

"By the way, why did we have to leave?" Crazy Hand asked Master Hand.

"Remember the incident a week ago? It has made Cynthia feel alone, Gamma might be able to fix that problem, by staying close to her." Master Hand whispered.

"Master Hand, don't tell me you think they'll become-"

"Of course not, Crazy! What are you, crazy, Crazy?" Master Hand interrupted Crazy Hand. "Besides, it's up to Gamma and Cynthia to decide that. I'm hoping Gamma can act as family to her, like a brother." Master Hand said. " Let's keep a close eye on them just in case."

"But Master Hand, isn't that called stalking?"

"I know nothing of the sort, this is a combination of spying and eavesdropping from a distance, while taking notes."

Back with Gamma and Cynthia, Cynthia was wondering where to show Gamma around first. Gamma was just pacing.

"Got any idea what room to show me first?" Gamma asked.

"Nope, I have no clue... what exactly are you doing anyway?"

Gamma cocked an eyebrow again, "It's called pacing. It helps me think." he said.

Cynthia cocked one and tilted her head to the left, "What exactly is pacing?" Gamma stopped pacing and started laughing his head off. "Hey! What's so funny?" she asked him seriously, making him laugh even harder.

"You'd have to be really dense, if you don't know what pacing is." Gamma said in between laughs.

"That's mean...I'm not dense!" Cynthia yelled.

"Could have fooled me!" Gamma said in between laughs. Cynthia kicked Gamma so hard in... the tender area...and he fell on the floor cringing. "Why the fuck did you kick me so hard for?" He yelled as he got back up, holding his targeted area and cringing... he obviously wasn't laughing anymore. She kicked him square...there...again.

"Don't swear, God doesn't like people who swear." She said. She was fed up with talking with Gamma, so she left him, wincing on the floor.

"Wait, won't Master and Crazy Hand get mad if you just leave me here like this?" Gamma yelled.

"Just say you tripped and fell. For your own sake, I'd recommend not telling them about this." she said as Gamma's level of fear increased by hundreds of levels. By now, it was over nine thousand. Just then, Master and Crazy Hand came into the room. "You were stalking us weren't you?" Cynthia asked.

"No, we were spying and eavesdropping from a distance, while taking notes." Crazy Hand replied as Master Hand gave him another quick nudge.

"Isn't that what stalking is?" Gamma asked, still on the ground writhing in pain.

"We did nothing of the sort! Anyways, Gamma, why are you on the floor?" Master Hand asked.

"Cynthia kicked-" he was then interrupted by his memory... he then said a different sentence, "I fell on the ground. And Cynthia was going to get help! It's the truth, I swear!"

Cynthia came over to Gamma, patted him on the head, "Good boy." she whispered in his ear as she helped him back up.

"We were about to go to the Cafeteria, to get some dinner!" Gamma said.

"It's not even 8:00pm yet." Master Hand replied.

"We want to be the first ones there, in order to get dibs on the best food." Cynthia answered back.

"You do realize there is an unlimited supply of every food there." Crazy Hand said. Neither Gamma nor Cynthia had anything to say.

Just then, Gamma found something to say. "What if Wario contaminates the food again? We'll have nothing to eat for the rest of the day, because of contamination of all the food. And we'll have to wait until tomorrow's breakfast." Everyone was silent. Cynthia took one last look at the clock before grabbing Gamma's hand and dashing off with him to the Cafeteria... knowing it was 7:45, not only did she hope Wario didn't contaminate the food again, or hoping Master and Crazy Hand wouldn't think of something.

"Nice one, Gamma! You just saved my reputation in that one move!" Cynthia said, giving him a thumbs-up while they were running to the Cafeteria.

"Well, I was able to think of that excuse by using my head! You probably could've thought of it if you weren't so dense!" Gamma said.

"I'll let it slide this time, but next time, I'll make you regret it!" Cynthia said with an evil smile. Just the phrase made Gamma's fear level go to nine-thousand again. And over, of course. When they reached the Cafeteria, it was a mess. There was cake, pasta, ice cream, you name it, it was there. Cynthia helplessly slipped in the food. Gamma almost did but recovered, so he helped Cynthia up to her feet. "Gross, I have food all over me! Gamma, get it off me!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're there, now get it off me... _or else_**."** Cynthia put emphasis on the or else part. Just then, a vacuum was thrown at Gamma, he caught it. He then realized what it was, it was the PolterGust3000... he then sensed the presence of the green plumber, Luigi.

"Nice catch!"said the green Italian plumber.

"This is for catching ghosts, not for cleaning." Gamma said, making the point that the PolyGust3000 was a ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner, which was obvious.

"That's right! Vacuum cleaners clean, right?" Luigi said as Gamma and Cynthia nodded their heads. "Then the PolterGust3000 is no different, you wanted your friend to clean your clothes, right?" Luigi asked Cynthia, she gave Luigi a nod of the head. "And you didn't want to put your hands on her, right?" Luigi asked Gamma, he gave Luigi a nod of the head. "Then the PolterGust3000 is just for you!"

Gamma stuck his head inside the PolterGust3000. "How does it work?" he then got his answer when he accidentally pressed a button on the PolterGust3000, making him being sucked inside the vacuum. "How does he get out?" Cynthia asked, only to regret asking.

"I don't know!" Luigi said. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself!"

"Why is this mess here even to begin with?" Cynthia questioned.

"Well, you see," Luigi replied "It all started like this. I was one of the first people who came in here, the others were you and the other strange, character. Anyways, it seems that Kirby and Wario were having a rumble, they both came at the right time. Actually, it was more like an eating contest. Kirby and Wario started throwing food at each other, this was when I came in. After 5 minutes, the room was filled with all of this. I shooed them out of the room so they wouldn't be caught red-handed and punished. Then you and your friend came in."

Back with Gamma, he woke up in a room filled with blackness. He was on the floor at the time. When he got up, he was greeted by a white ghost called a Boo, who had; a top hat, a brown mustache, and a cane. "Oh my gosh! It's a Boo!" Gamma said as he cowered in fear.

"You're not from around here are you, sonny boy?" The ghost asked as he examined Gamma. "You're looking for a way out, correct?"

"Um, yeah, how did you figure that one out?" Gamma asked.

"Ho ho ho! Look at you, you're not a ghost, so you'd probably want a way out. What is your name?" the ghost asked.

"Gamma, and you?"

"My name is Gentle Boo, considering the fact I look like a gentleman."

"So, where is this exit?"

"It's right over there." the Gentle Boo said as he pointed to a door.

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"It's not that we can't leave, it's that we won't leave! Boo's like me," said the Gentle Boo as he pointed to himself. "We never run out of things to do!"

"What is so fun about this place?"

"If you come along, I could show you." the Gentle Boo said as he started floating away. Gamma decided to follow, since where the Gentle Boo was going, was near the door. "Look in this room," the boo said as he opened up a door. When Gamma looked inside he saw 2 little Boos playing with a bouncy ball. "You see, this is why us ghosts never leave, we always have something to do!" Gentle Boo exclaimed as he closed the door.

"Just wondering, how did you end up becoming a ghost?" Gamma asked.

"I was the original owner of mansion Luigi owns. It was grand, I had all I needed, a family, a great house, I had it all. And then, an accident happened." the replied as he looked depressed.

"What kind of accident?" Gamma asked.

"My wife and I were proud owners of our mansion, we were hoping to have a son. So we adopted the best one. Remember the Boo in the room that was playing with a bouncy ball? That was my son. The accident happened after the day he turned 5. He started having odd visions."

"What kind of visions?"

"The visions of ghosts. He told me he met the daughter of the previous owners. That is the other Boo. When my wife died, of an unknown cause, I couldn't have a happy life. Because that night, my son also died. So I tied a noose around my neck, and kicked the bucket."

"Gee, what a sad story."Gamma said.

"Do you want to leave? Do you have someone waiting on the other side of the door?" the Gentle Boo asked as he progressed his way over to the exit.

"I guess." Gamma said as he grabbed the door handle twisted it and left.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" Cynthia asked Luigi. Luigi started tilting the vacuum upward. Just then, the vacuum made a 'foomp' sound and Gamma came out. "Gamma! I thought you'd be trapped in there for days!" Cynthia said as Luigi started vacuuming the mess.

"Eh, I probably would have been trapped in there forever, if I hadn't had help from a Boo."

Luigi turned around after cleaning the mess, "What was his name?"

"He said his name was Gentle Boo, and that he was the previous owner of your mansion." Gamma answered Luigi's question. "Hey Cynthia," Gamma said as he turned around to Cynthia.

"Yes?"

"Where do I sleep?" Gamma asked.

"On the floor, I guess. Master Hand hasn't prepared rooms for anyone yet." she responded.

Gamma lied down on the floor and asked a simple question "How am I supposed to get to sleep?"

~Chapter End~

Author's note: So how was that? For all of you comedy-lovers, I tried to do that. Remember, reviews are appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter, the last one was a prologue, just to let anyone know if they thought Chapter 0 was an actual chapter. I do not own Kirby, Wario, Luigi, or the PolterGust3000.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Battle and An Unforgettable Past

Gamma woke up to freezing water being splashed on him. "What the-" he was interrupted by what he saw, it was Cynthia. _Better not swear, it has consequences. _Gamma thought to himself as he remembered what "consequences" he was talking about.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" said Cynthia.

"Late for what?" Gamma asked as he got up.

"Late for the meeting!" she said as she grabbed Gamma's hand and started to run.

Gamma took a look at the clock, it was 5:00 AM. " It's 5 in the morning!" he exclaimed. The 2 found themselves in a silver colored room, a table which was about 20 feet long...chairs surrounded the table, each with a character on each seat. All of the chairs were taken except for 1, which Cynthia instantaneously took, making Gamma the only character that had to stand.

Master Hand came out of a red curtain to show himself to the audience. "Good morning, Brawlers! Now then time to get down to business, shall we? First off, I would like to introduce you to our newcomers! Cynthia, Gamma, Antares, Flame, Meowthx, Fire Master, Dragon Master, The Phoenix, and Slayxerx! Please come up to the stand!" So the characters did as instructed. Once up, Gamma turned to see the other characters.

Antares had dark-brown hair, hazel eyes, a green sweatshirt, brown jeans, and black tennis shoes. He then walked back down to his seat. Flame had crimson hair, red eyes, a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He then did the same. Fire Master, Meowthx, Dragon Master, and Slayxerx looked exactly like Gamma, but nothing on their faces showed. They all went back to their seats. The Phoenix looked like a phoenix but had wheels as his feet, or talons. He drove his way back to his seat. Cynthia returned to her seat and Gamma followed.

"Now then, for some entertainment! Me and Crazy Hand have decided on 2 fighters to fight one another, for your entertainment! The 2 characters that will be fighting are... Gamma and Cynthia! Please go to the room on the far left, fighters! Cynthia got up and followed Gamma to the room on the far left. When they entered the room they saw 4 black circle pads, a computer, and Crazy Hand at the computer. Gamma got on the first circle pad and Cynthia got on the second.

"Randomize stage, all items on, 3 lives, and you are good to go!" Crazy Hand said as the 4 black circle pads started flashing white. Within the 10th flash, Gamma and Cynthia disappeared.

When Gamma opened his eyes he was on a cruise in the sky, with his claws on, facing his adversary. He then heard a giant "3...2...1...Go!" he was punched in the shoulder by his adversary, but got back up quickly. He returned the favor by kicking her square in the stomach. Gamma tried attacking her while she was down, but she rolled to the side and kicked him in the...tender... area. He started rolling on the ground, cringing. She took this time to get a golden hammer. Gamma got up, because feeling the pain he was feeling right now, or being hit by a hammer, he preferred the first option. He jumped on another boat, knowing people with hammers can't double jump. But then he remembered something very important, people with golden hammers can float! He tried to get out of the way, but before he knew it, he was knocked out of bounds. He fell from the recovery pad fast. And with his adversary rushing toward him with a hammer, he might lose another life! Then, he remembered the first thing that happens when you fall from the recovery pad, you get 5 seconds of invincibility. He dashed toward his adversary and grabbed her.

"But you didn't grab an invincibility star, why are you invincible?" Cynthia asked him.

"When you fall off the recovery pad, you have 5 seconds of invincibility!" Gamma said as he tossed his adversary off the cruise, knowing people with hammers can't float when hit. "You must be dense if you couldn't remember that one!" Gamma yelled. What he forgot, was that she respawned behind him when he yelled. He felt a slight tap on the shoulder. He turned around to feel her uppercut him. He got up and ran toward her and slashed her on the arm.

"Ah!" Cynthia screamed in agony. Gamma saw a pokeball and went to go get it, but helplessly tripped on the ground. His adversary quickly got up and grabbed the pokeball. She examined it quickly and threw it at Gamma. It opened up and out came out came a orange lizard with a flame on it's tail, called a Charmander.

"Really, a Charmander?" Gamma said as the Charmander kind of waddled toward Gamma.

"Charmander!" it yelled as it breathed fire at Gamma. He was soon engulfed in flames, rolling on the ground, trying to stop the flames. Charmander then 'poofed' into air. Gamma finally was no longer engulfed in flames. He saw an assist trophy on the ground, so he got up and grabbed it. He held it above his head and closed his eyes. The glass broke, and a warp pipe appeared. When Cynthia jumped over it, a piranha plant came up and ate her.

"Hey, how does it feel to be eaten by a piranha plant?" Gamma asked Cynthia.

"It's all slimy and disgusting and eek! There's a dog's corpse in here!" Cynthia replied.

"Gee, poor Nintendo dog." Gamma mumbled. The piranha plant made a big gulping sound and swallowed Cynthia. The piranha plant went back into the warp pipe and the warp pipe 'poofed'. Gamma 2, Cynthia 1. When she landed on the ground, she cupped her hands and put them near her Dan Tien (just below the bellybutton), started chanting strange words very fast. She then put her hands in the air. Gamma felt the ground below him shake...and suddenly, a giant icicle came out of the ground, and pierced his stomach. "Ah!" Gamma cried in agony. Just then, the Smash Ball came out. Cynthia made another icicle pop out of the ground, it broke the smash ball. The energy started flowing into Cynthia's body.

She jumped in the air and yelled "Ice Storm!"

"Ice Storm?" Gamma yelled as he freed himself from the earlier smash attack. The dark clouds started rolling in, icicles the size of trees came down from the sky, drilling into the cruise. One of them hit Gamma, making him fly off screen. Gamma 1, Cynthia 1. The Ice Storm stopped when Gamma respawned. When he landed on the ground, the ship started to fall.

Cynthia grabbed Gamma and said "You're not going to win, I'll win! No matter what!" Gamma got out of Cynthia's grasp and thought of jumping on the platform near the cruise, but he needed more jump to get to the platform. Then, he realized what to do.

"Cynthia, I need to borrow your head." Gamma said.

"Why?" Cynthia asked. She found out why when Gamma used his feet to launch off her head.

"People call that foot-stooling, just to let you know." Gamma then reached the platform, making him win the game. Gamma and Cynthia reappeared on the black circle pads and walked out of the room. Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in front of them.

"Nice battle you two! Gamma, I can't believe you remembered so much about Brawl with your amnesia!" Master Hand said.

"I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to explore the mansion a bit. The only room I went into was a library. I decided to check up on my brawl skills, so I got the Brawl guide on brawling." Gamma replied.

"You read the whole Brawl guide for fighting in one night? It has over 9000 pages in it!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Nope, I read one-fifth of it and went into the Cafeteria to get some sleep." Gamma replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give you two room keys! Here, have this one." Master Hand said as he gave Gamma a bronze key with red handle. On the handle, it said room key #47. He put the key in his pocket and turned to Cynthia, he could tell she wasn't feeling good.

"Hey, Cynthia, are you... feeling okay?" Gamma asked.

"I'm fine..." she moaned. She slowly walked to the door. "Gamma..." she cooed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Catch me..." she replied as she fell, Gamma held out his arms in quick response, catching her.

"Something is wrong! Master Hand, how do I get to room 47?" Gamma yelled.

"Take the elevator to level four, the fourth room on the left is the right room!" Master Hand cried as he pointed to an elevator. Gamma quickly carried Cynthia out of the room and into the elevator. Inside the elevator, Gamma laid Cynthia in a a corner of the elevator and pressed a button that said "Fourth Floor".

"Hey! Pull yourself together!" Gamma said as he started shaking Cynthia. No response, but she was still breathing. The elevator doors opened, making Gamma carry Cynthia on his back. "41, 42, 43, 44... 47!" Gamma said as he pulled the bronze key out of his pocket and put it in the key hole. He turned the key and opened the unlocked door. He fidgeted trying to find somewhere to put the girl, he then found a place... a single bed. He set her down on the bed, and he heard an odd but familiar voice.

"Hello, It's-a-me! Doctor Mario!" the doctor said as he ran in the room.

"It's great that you came! The patient is suffering from some sort of sickness!" Gamma said as the doctor felt Cynthia's forehead. Suddenly, his hand caught on fire! "What the-! What kind of fever can make you catch on fire?" Gamma asked as he helped the doctor blow the fire out.

"It's a bad case of Ghost Fever!" Dr. Mario said as he grabbed a water bottle and some pills.

"What the heck is Ghost Fever!"

"Ghost Fever can only occur when a ghost of someone or something close to the victim, tries to kill them! And the only people that can actually touch the victim are people close to the victim!" he said as he gave the water and pills to Gamma.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Gamma asked.

"You know a whole lot more than I know her! At this point, I am useless!" Doctor Mario said.

"But what if I catch on fire?"

"You'll have the water for that!" Dr. Mario responded. Gamma closed his eyes and put his hand on her forehead, when he opened his eyes, he saw his hands were not on fire. He put the pills in her mouth and gave her the water. Her fever went down when the pills dissolved in her mouth. Cynthia opened her eyes and swallowed the water.

"What happened? Why are you here, Gamma?" Cynthia asked.

"He just saved your life!" Doctor Mario said as he picked up his supplies and left the room.

"You get some rest, it was bad enough carrying you here." Gamma said as he sat on the bed.

"Okay, but one question..." she asked him as she nuzzled against the pillow.

"Shoot." he said as he got up and started pacing around the room.

"Just curious, am I a burden to you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gamma asked as he stopped pacing.

"Never mind." she said as she pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Good night." Gamma said as he found another bed to lie down in. Gamma realized he couldn't sleep, because it was 12:00am, so he looked over to the sleeping girl. He got up and walked over to her and put his hand on her head. Then, at that moment he saw a blue, ghostly girl, putting her hand on Cynthia's head... making an apparition. He jumped back and said " Who are you?" Gamma asked the ghost.

"I see, you must be a clairvoyant." the ghost responded.

"What the heck is a clairvoyant?" Gamma asked.

"And you also have clairaudience. It's rare for a being to have those both... hm... perhaps it's the odd energy flowing out of your being."

"Just who the hell are you!" Gamma yelled. Cynthia woke up after that statement, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Gamma.

"Good morning, who exactly are you yelling at?" she mumbled, obviously hadn't seen the ghost girl. Gamma turned Cynthia's head around to see the ghost. "Sister? Is that really you?" she asked the ghost as she got up.

"Yes, it's me, Cyn." the ghostly girl said. Cynthia started to cry, tears dripping to the floor.

"You two are sisters?" Gamma said to the two.

"This is my older sister, Sarah." Cynthia said as she wiped away her tears.

"Why is your sister a ghost, and do you know what the heck is clairaudience and a clairvoyant?"

"A clairvoyant is a person that can see ghosts and clairaudience is the ability to hear and speak to ghosts. Why my sister is a ghost, it's better to see for yourself." Cynthia said as she slowly clapped her hands together and started chanting words. She slowly put her hands down and slowly raised her right hand to Gamma's forehead. With a simple push, Gamma fell to the ground and entered a state of unconsciousness. When Gamma woke up, he couldn't believe his eyes... his body was on the ground.

"Cynthia! What did you do to me?" Gamma yelled while shaking the girl.

"You're in your astral body." Sarah said.

"Astral... body?" Gamma asked the ghost.

"Your spirit, or your soul, whichever you prefer." Cynthia said.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about that online. You made me go into astral projection." Gamma said.

"Gamma, there might be hope for you yet." Cynthia said while patting Gamma on the head.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gamma asked.

"Never mind that, now then... you want to know why I'm dead, correct?"

"I guess, and Cynthia, why did you say "it's better to see for yourself."?" Gamma asked Cynthia.

"Grab Sarah's hand." she said as Gamma did so. "Now close your eyes." when Gamma did so, he was on a road.

_Where am I?_ he asked himself. He saw two girl teenagers walk by him. "Where are you two going?" he asked with a smile on his face. But they just ignored him, as if they couldn't hear him. "Hey, answer me!" he yelled at the two girls, still not a single response. He heard a motorcycle engine roaring, so he turned to see a man with a motorcycle heading straight toward the two girls. " Hey, slow down!" Gamma yelled, but the man ignored him. Gamma started running toward the motorcyclist, hoping he would stop. But the motorcyclist went right through him. Gamma heard one of the girls scream, and the motorcyclist was on the ground, crying his eyes out. Gamma ran over to the scene, one of the girls was dead, the other was crying alongside the man. Gamma returned to the room.

"Never thought that would happen, did you?" Sarah asked Gamma.

"Gee, that was harsh. I can't believe that Wario killed you." Gamma replied. "Oh yeah, I was going to ask you something. Why did you want to kill your own sister?"

"She was lonely, but now... I think, she has a friend that can stick by her side."

"And who might this friend be?" Gamma asked.

"You, of course." Cynthia replied.

"Why me?"

"Because, you didn't criticize me on my beliefs."

"Since Cyn is not alone anymore, I think I can finally rest in peace." Sarah said as she disappeared.

"How do I get back to my body, exactly?" Gamma asked.

"Oh, all you have to do is touch its head." Cynthia said as Gamma went over to his unconscious body and poked its head. Gamma woke up on the floor, in his body. He got up and could hear the growling of his stomach.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Gamma said while feeling the pain in his stomach. Cynthia giggled a bit before feeling the pain in hers.

"Me neither." she replied while gripping her stomach. The two agreed to go get something to eat, as if telepathically. They both walked out the door and took the elevator to the Cafeteria. It was 3:00, lunch time. Gamma and Cynthia ran to a near by table, and quickly plopped themselves down on the lounge chairs. On each table, there were four menus, possibly because there were four seats. Gamma was the first to grab his menu, he quickly flipped to the pasta section. Cynthia grabbed hers and flipped to the dessert section. A robot came around to serve the starved customers something to drink, giving them a half-foot cup of water. Gamma and Cynthia quickly grabbed the glasses of water and quickly chugged it down 1.3 seconds

"Is there anything you two something to eat?" the robot said. Gamma put the empty glass down on the table, and grabbed his menu.

"I would like the Deluxe Chicken Alfredo." Gamma said as he gave the robot his menu.

"And I would like the strawberry smoothie." Cynthia said as she gave the robot her menu.

"Okay, I'll be back in 3 minutes, tops." the robot said as it hovered away. Gamma glanced around to see Antares and The Phoenix entering the Cafeteria. They noticed the two at the table and went over to the table to sit by them.

"Yo, Phoenix." Gamma said, trying to strike a conversation with all at the table. "Yo, Antares."

"Hello, I see you two are starving." Antares said.

"How can you tell?" Gamma questioned.

"By you gripping your stomach, it's pretty obvious." The Phoenix replied.

"So what will you two get?" Cynthia questioned the two.

"We aren't here to eat." The Phoenix responded.

"Oh?" Gamma said while cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you here then?"

"The many admirers I have, which all are girls, got too out of control. So I ran for it, Antares helped me in my escape." The Phoenix replied. Suddenly, a ton of girls arrived at the Cafeteria, when they spotted The Phoenix, they went berserk. "Oh no, better start running while I have the chance." he said as he and Antares got out of their seats, waved to the two, and ran. At that moment, the robot came with the food.

"Thanks, R.O.B." Gamma said as he received his massive amount of food. Cynthia got her food and thanked R.O.B. Gamma grabbed a fork, took some of the grilled chicken, and ate some. It scalded his throat as it went down the hatch. "Too hot, need food to cool down." Gamma said as he fanned his mouth.

"Here, I'll cool it down." Cynthia said as she put a cold breeze over the food. After that, she resumed enjoying her smoothie.

"Just wondering, where did you get your cyrokinesis? You know, the powers of ice." Gamma asked as he resumed eating his food.

"Oh, that. Me and my sisters were believers of the supernatural. So we tried to get powers, I got mine during the winter time, by staying outside in the cold. I got frostbite all over, probably because my sister insisted I wear spring clothes."

"Uh huh, I see." Gamma said as he finished his food. "How should I spend the rest of my day?" Gamma wondered. He decided to go to his room and take a nap, it was the only thing to do at the time.

~Chapter End~

So, how was that? Reviews are appreciated. I _technically_ do not own; Antares, Flame, Meowthx, Fire Master, Dragon Master, The Phoenix, and Slayxerx...sort of. And I do not own R.O.B and Doctor Mario. Hope you enjoyed this chapter... and I hope you enjoy the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-The Day of Misunderstanding and Regretting

Gamma woke up, he was very uncomfortable knowing a person of the opposite gender was sharing the same room. He noticed that Cynthia was reading a dictionary. "Why are you reading a dictionary?" He asked her.

She closed the book and opened a bible "It's to increase my mental skills, if I don't, I won't be able to summon any ice. One of the reasons I become a Christian, was so I could have free access to Bibles." she said as she started reading the Bible.

"Are you sure it's not so you won't be dense?" Gamma asked.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of the room, before I kick where it hurts." Cynthia said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise!" Cynthia responded. Gamma quickly ran out of the room, possibly because of the threa- I mean promise, that she made earlier. On his way down the elevator, he thought of the story of how Cynthia's sister was killed. When the elevator doors opened, he walked out and was greeted by Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Good morning, Gamma. We need you to come with us." the pair of gloves said as they started going backwards.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as he followed.

"Well, you see, a little girl walked in. And we want you to welcome her in."

"And why should this concern me?"

"Well, because everyone else is busy."

"Oh, and what makes you say I don't have anything to do?"

"Well, we just thought you wouldn't have anything to do."

"Where is she?" Gamma asked.

"She's right here." Master Hand said as he went to the right. She was about nine years in age... she had azure eyes, black long hair that went down to her shoulders, a gray cloak, and brown sandles.

"Hi." she said shyly.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Alice... nice to meet you." she responded.

"Well, Alice... welcome to the Brawl Mansion. Where would you like to go first?" Gamma asked.

"The library." she responded quickly. Gamma and Alice, in five minutes, found their way to the library. "Oh my gosh! There are so many books, I must read them all!"

"Don't you think that's too many books?" Gamma asked her.

"I have at least 33,500 books in my house, this is nothing." she responded as they walked into the library. Gamma looked at some books as he got to a seat.

"Fake Expectations... Sake-Mon... The Insiders... The Great Face... Lord of the Figs... and Super Scribble-Pots." Gamma was surprised to see a familiar face, Antares, having his face buried in a book. "Yo." Gamma said.

"Oh, hello Gamma... what did you come down here for?" Antares asked. Gamma responded, by pointing at the nine year-old. "Who is she?"

"She's a newcomer, from the World of Living. Her name is Alice, Master Hand told me to welcome her into the Brawl Mansion." Gamma said. A few second later, Alice plopped her books on the table. Gamma, bored as he was, decided to read off some of the names of the books, there were four of them. " Gocku-Lawn... Dragon-Sell... Bar-u-toe... and Diary of a Gimpy Lid." He said, than he looked at the book Antares was reading. "You-See Go." He said. "Alice, you need to go back to get your room key."

"Okay, could you hold my books for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gamma said as he felt a great weight on his arms. He said goodbye to Antares and left with Alice. Soon they were with Master Hand, "Master Hand, Alice needs a room key." he said.

"About that, I kinda lost all of the room keys, and it takes a day to make a new key." Master Hand responded.

"Where will I sleep?" Alice questioned. "I will simply will not sleep on anything other than a bed."

"I guess you'll have to ask people about that." Master Hand said.

"Hey Alice, I haven't shown you my room yet." Gamma said as went in the elevator, Alice followed. In a few minutes, the two were at Gamma's room. Cynthia was still reading the Bible, but pacing also.

"Hey Cynthia." Gamma said.

"Hey Gamma. Who's that with you?" she asked.

"This is Alice, she is a newcomer." Gamma replied as he set Alice's books on a table.

Alice's mouth had dropped and than she asked one of worst questions to Gamma and Cynthia, because she was thinking bad thoughts... "What kind of relationship are you two in?"

"We're just friends!" Both Gamma and Cynthia said.

"I don't believe you! You both live in the same room!"

"I-It's not like that!" Cynthia said as she started choking Alice. After explaining why Master Hand put them in the same room, she got the dirty thoughts out of her head. Alice jumped on Gamma's bed.

"I want to sleep here!" she said as she started jumping on the bed.

"B-but I sleep there!" Gamma said as he tried to stop Alice.

"It's perfect though! It's bouncy, comfy, and fluffy!"

"Oh fine... I give up." Gamma said as he face-palmed himself.

"Yay!" she yelled as she left the room, happy as happy can be.

"Now where will I sleep? On the Floor?" Gamma asked himself aloud. Lunch time came, and Gamma needed to get revenge on Alice. He thought of a plan during the ride down the elevator. When he got to the Cafeteria, there she was waiting for her food, he quickly grabbed a spot at her table. The R.O.B gave her the food that she ordered, a Strawberry Milkshake... quite perfect for Gamma's plan of revenge. Just as Gamma mentally figured in his head, her arms too short to grab her milkshake.

"Can you help me get my milkshake, friend?"

Gamma got up and said, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." he grabbed her milkshake and held it over her head. Alice, following Gamma's mental script, looked up and tried to grab it. He made an evil smile and dumped it all over her.

"You bully! I'll make you pay for that!" she said, obviously pissed. She got up and started pounding Gamma's chest, because of the age difference, she did no damage at all. She jumped back an said "If my physical skills won't do anything, I will have to use my mental skills!" She chanted a few words and gave a shove, and Gamma flew to the other side of the room, and cracked the wall. "Now time for you to regret ever doing that!" she said as she walked over to him. She chanted a few words and put her hand on his forehead. She then left and asked Master Hand where a shower/bath was. He slowly walked to the elevator, hoping the curse she placed on him was not very bad. When he walked in the room, Cynthia was sound asleep. He put his hand on her head.

"No, that's not possible!" she yelled, obviously sleep-talking. "You can't get a panda in a TV!" Gamma wondered what dream she could possibly be having. "Panda's are better than falcons!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she punched Gamma square in the gut. Once he was punched in the gut, the oddest sound came out... the sound of a rubber ducky being squeezed. Cynthia woke up when that noise escaped Gamma's mouth. "Did you make that noise?" She asked him. He nodded, "Who cursed you?"

"Alice did." Gamma said.

"She must be a legend, that curse is for the highest magic-users! When you get hit very hard in the gut, or get squeezed very tightly, you'll make that sound." Cynthia announced.

Basically, I am a toothpick compared to her."

"Yep."

"I have lost all of my pride as a man." Gamma said as he went into the darkest corner and went into the fettle position. Cynthia patted him on the back. "Is there a cure?"

"Nope."

"I'm doomed." he said as his head sunk.

"At least, I have no idea if there is one. Maybe if you're nice enough, she'll probably get rid of that curse."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, sure." she said. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Gamma quickly jumped in his bed and hid. Alice opened the door, same clothes as before.

"Hello, Cynthia... where is Gamma?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Cynthia said.

"I hope he won't mind if I claimed what used to be his bed as mine." Alice mumbled. She jumped on the bed, where Gamma was hiding... the sound came out of his mouth, letting Alice know where he was. "Eek! Why are you in my bed?"

"Well excuse me, I am still used to it being mine." Gamma yelled as he got out of the bed.

"I claimed it a while back!" Alice yelled. Gamma ignored her when he noticed a big drawer indented in the wall. He went toward it and pulled it out, the drawer contained two small disks, two sets of headphones, and two small plasma screen TVs that was able to be held in a child's hand. He turned on one TV it showed on the screen, "Insert disk into slot at bottom." so he did. When he put the disk in, he saw six options displayed on the screen; Movies, TV shows, Games, Music, Internet, and Books. There was no remote, so he clicked on Games. It said for him to put the headphones on, so he did. A list popped up, containing every video game console. He clicked on the "Wii" option... then, he saw a list of video games for that console. He clicked on the "New Super Mario Bros." option and the screen went white. Suddenly a visor came out of the headphones, he saw the screen and it said "Close your eyes" so he did. When he opened them back up, he was in the Mario World.

"Is that you, Gamma?" Cynthia asked him, staring at him from outside the mysterious box.

"Yeah, it seems the headphones give new meaning to the term 'Virtual Reality'." he replied as he stomped on a brown mushroom with black feet, which is known as a Goomba. He jumped up to hit a yellow box with a question mark on it, and a giant mushroom with a black top popped out. "What the heck does this mushroom do?" he asked as he grabbed the mushroom from the air. He ate the mushroom and he started getting hallucinations of female hippos dancing, pink elephants flying, and all sorts of odd images. He snapped out of it after a few minutes, and hit another block. This time, a flower with green petals appeared. Once he touched it, he could shoot electricity out of his hands. He electrified a few enemies before making it to the flag. He made a big leap, and grabbed the top of the flagpole. He silently slid down the flagpole and went into the castle. After a few seconds, he was outside of the strange box.

"That was totally awesome!" Gamma said.

"Those items are the Drug Mushroom and the Electricity Flower." Alice said. Gamma looked at the clock, it was 10p.m..

"Look at the time." Gamma said. The two looked at the time and got into their beds. "Where am I going to sleep?" Gamma asked.

"You can sleep where ever you want." Alice said as she covered herself with her blanket.

"Just sleep on the floor." Cynthia said. Gamma lied down on the floor and put his box thing to music, and listened to his favorite tunes. He soon fell asleep, through calm music.

~Chapter End~

So how was that? Reviews are appreciated. The next brawl will appear in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and other chapters, in the past, and in the future. I only own the OCs and the book titles. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The Day of Revelation

Gamma woke up to loud music, coming from the strange box. He must've cranked the volume up to the max as he was asleep. When he took off his headphones, his ear started bleeding... he was surprised he wasn't deaf yet. He heard the yawning of the very religious girl, Cynthia.

"That was a good rest, hey Gamm- Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Cynthia yelled. The yell was enough to wake up the other girl, Alice, but wasn't loud enough to wake up anyone else.

"Wha- wha- wha- what's happening?" questioned the startled Alice.

"My ears are bleeding, foolish being!" Gamma replied.

"Oh, I thought it was an actual emergency, I guess I was wrong." Alice sighed as she pulled her covers over her head. "Good night."

Cynthia went over to Alice, and started shaking her. "It's 10:15 A.M., it's not time to sleep! His ears are bleeding!" the raged Cynthia said. But the little girl had already gone to sleep. "Alice, Alice, Alice... what are we going to do with you?" Cynthia asked, face-palming and shaking her head.

"Look out!" Alice yelled, obviously sleep-talking.

"What? Where?" Cynthia asked as she jumped up in shock.

"The demon kitty is after us all!" Alice said. Gamma was trying to figure out what Alice was dreaming about. "Mmmm, burgers do taste good when submerged in water!" Alice announced, Cynthia and Gamma noticed the Sponge Bob reference. "Hold on, I'll go make peace with the demon kitty." she said as she sleep-walked over to Gamma. " I command you to leave us be!"

"Oh yeah, and what happens if I don't leave you and yo' peeps alone?" asked Gamma, trying to wake her up. "I think she plays to much Legend of Zelda, and watches too much Sponge Bob." Gamma whispered to Cynthia, she agreed.

"Oh my gosh! Demon kitties can talk? You're so cute and adorable!" Alice said.

"Wait, cute and adorable? Where'd you get that-" Gamma was cut off when the sleeping girl jumped on his lap and hugged his torso. "Oh my god! Get off of me! Cynthia, help!" Gamma yelled as he tried prying off the sleeping girl. But Cynthia couldn't help, she was rolling on the floor, dying of laughter. Gamma started running around the room, flailing his arms around. "Get the Hell off of me!" he said as he was running. An hour later, Gamma finally pried the sleeping girl off using: a window, 25 kittens (don't even ask how), and a flamethrower.

"Hey, Gamma, guess what?" Cynthia asked Gamma holding something behind her.

"What is it?" Gamma asked.

"I got that whole scene on tape!" she replied as she held up the small strange box.

"How though? I haven't seen a video camera section on that." Gamma said.

"It came up just today!"

"Well, let me see it!"

"Okay, just hold on..." she said as she clicked on a button that said "play video". When they watched it the first time, they were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hey, what are you to watching?" the awakened girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"You have to watch this hilarious video!" Gamma said as he invited the girl over.

When the video started, Alice said, "Hey, that girl looks just like me! And that girl over there looks exactly like you, Cynthia! And that boy looks like you, Gamma..." she started recognizing what she, in the video, was saying. "Wait a minute, that is me!" she said. They eventually got to the point where Alice did the jumping-on-lap-and-hugging action. Her happy and joyous face quickly turned sad and red. "Oh my gosh, what did I do?" she yelled as she ran out the door... her face was even redder than before. Gamma and Cynthia didn't notice though, they were dying of laughter.

"Do you think that Alice will be alright?" Cynthia asked Gamma.

"Yeah, sure. But, why did her face turn red when she saw that?" Gamma questioned Cynthia.

"I have no idea." Cynthia replied. "Speaking of Alice, where is she?"

"She must have gone out the door, probably to the library or something. Her books are gone, so she must've grabbed them as she left."

Suddenly they heard an announcement coming from the strange box, it was the voice of Master Hand.

"Hello, brawlers! Did you sleep well? Anyways, at 4p.m, there will be some brawls that all of you can be a spectator on! You don't need to come, but, you'll miss the action! 4p.m, in the Brawl room! See you all later!"

"Are you going?" Cynthia asked Gamma.

"Sure, I love people beating the crap out of each other!" he responded as he raised his fist in to the air.

"Oh, I see." she said as she put her head down.

"What, aren't you going?" Gamma asked the depressed girl.

"I'm going."

"Okay then." he said as he walked out of the room.

He looked at the clock, it was 11p.m. He headed toward a room that said, "Art Room" on the front of the door. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to head in.

"Quick, hold that pose!" a voice said. He froze, and then... a 12 year old girl came up to him. She was wearing; a white shirt with paint blotches on it, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She had hazel eyes, and chestnut hair that went to her shoulders... in her right hand was a paintbrush and a palette on her left. She started circling him, after she circled once she tilted her head to the left. She dipped her paintbrush in some paint, and drew a curved line on his right cheek. Gamma tried to move, but his body wouldn't function. "Perfect!" she said as she took a white panel, from the table and started painting. An hour later, she stopped painting and super-glued the painting to the wall. She walked toward Gamma again and clapped her hands... Gamma could function his body again.

"Why didn't you ask me before you froze me?" Gamma asked the artistic girl as she took out a white towel and wiped the paint off his face.

"It's no fun to ask." the artist replied

"Why did you but the blue paint on my face?"

"You resembled someone I know, but when I put some blue paint on you... It made you look a whole lot more like the person." she replied as she looked at Gamma one last time before saying, "You're bored, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"As an artist, I have to memorize how feelings are expressed. Your eyes... they are being used to take a glimpse at the clock. Your hands... you are silently tapping against your sides. Your feet... are being kicked back and forth. Most of your face is surrounded in blackness, so your emotions, are the easiest to be read."

"Woah, how long did it take you memorize emotions?"

"Eh, I'd say about, six years. Now, I see you are intimidated by my powers."

"I am?"

"Just joking!" the artistic girl said as she patted his back.

"Hey, just a question, what is your name?"

"My name? Nihon... and what might yours be?"

"Gamma." Gamma responded as he looked at the clock, it was 12p.m. "So, are you watching the brawls at 4p.m?"

"Eh, probably not. My friend invited me to some party, or something like that." she said. Gamma was starting to get hungry, so he left the room. He went down to the Cafeteria and sat down, he was greeted by Flame, who was playing some game, using a laptop.

"Yo, Flame." Gamma said as he tapped Flame on the shoulder.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. He said as he looked at Gamma.

"So, what game are you playing?"

"Something called, "Total Annihilation".

"What's it about?" Gamma asked as he leaned back in his lounge chair.

"It's basically a war game."

"I love war games, what system is it for?"

"Mainly for the PC. Here, a spare disk." he said as he threw a case over to Gamma.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Oh! My food is coming!" he said as the R.O.B. plopped his food down in the table. The R.O.B. asked Gamma what he wanted, and left to get him three de-shelled, lightly-salted hard-boiled eggs and a glass of milk. "You want some?"

"Yeah sure." a crimson red cookie was given to Gamma. When he ate it, his mouth was on fire.

"What the Hell was in that cookie!" Gamma asked as he vomited the remains of the cookie on the floor.

"Phaal curry, tobasco sauce, 500 Bhut Jolokia chili peppers, and 500 Ghost Peppers."

"I would guess those are the spiciest things in the world?"

"Yep, it's time to chow down!" he said as he ate a cookie from the pile of cookies.

"Flame, can I have some?" Fire Master asked, just now entering the Cafeteria.

"Yeah sure!" he said as Fire Master took about 7 cookies from the pile.

"You guys are sick!" Gamma said as he almost vomited again, just by watching them eat. His food shortly arrived afterwards, when the pile of cookies was a half-a-foot. Gamma looked at the clock, it was 3:00. He quickly chowed down his food and ran to the "Brawl Room". When he arrived, there were none of the characters there. He tried to sit in one of the front row seats, but all were labeled, "Reservations Only". He saw Master Hand and asked him about Reservations, he was then got a Reservation, a slip of paper. That showed the seat and row number.

"People will do anything to get their hands on these. So don't give it away." Master Hand said. Gamma checked the slip, "Row 1, Seat 6." it said in golden print. He saw seat 6 and sat down.

_These things can't be that valuable, can they? _Gamma said as he put the piece of paper in his pocket. It was now 3:45, and people filled in the rest of the R.O. seats. It seemed Master Hand was right, they'll do anything to get the Reserves. By 4:00, all of the brawlers were there.

"Hello, Brawlers, I am Master Hand as you know... I will be the one choosing the fights. Now then, for the first match, Antares vs Meowthx! Each battle will be a single life survival. The two, please go to the room on the far left!" Master Hand said as the two fighters, made their way to the room on the far left. A minute afterwards, a gigantic screen popped up behind Master Hand... when he got out of the way, Antares and Meowthx were displayed on the screen.

"Let's not make this a drawn-out battle." Antares said as he appeared on the screen, pulling out a whip, with three knives attached to the tip, from out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, this match won't go on for very long at all." Meowthx said as he appeared on the screen. He took his hood off, revealing his face. He had dark crimson eyes that gave off a eerie feeling, and blood-red hair. His face was full of scars, if you look at it from one way... you could tell he has been in a lot of fights. And if you look at it from another, he looks like a depraved psycho. He drew out three large knives, from his pocket. He put one in his mouth (biting it on the side of the handle), and keeping the other two in his hands. After the match started, Meowthx took a leap over to his adversary, and stabbed him with all three knives, in rapid succession.

"Heh, you're quicker than I thought." Antares said as he spat on the ground. He got back on his feet and threw a black sphere at Meowthx. It exploded in his face, sending him back a few feet. Antares scanned the area, and knew where he was at, the Final Destination. He quickly ran over to his adversary and whipped him twice.

"You're good, but not as good as me!" Meowthx said as he got back on his feet again. The first item that appeared on the stage was an beam sword. Meowthx threw the blade in his right hand at Antares, and grabbed the beam sword. The blade he tossed pierced Antares's right arm, his arm that used his whip... he forcefully pulled it out and held it in his left hand. He ducked just in time to avoid the slash of the beam sword. He clapped his hands together and vanished. "Huh, where did he go?" Meowthx said as he looked around.

"Don't let your guard down!" Antares said as he grabbed Meowthx from behind. He took the blade Meowthx had earlier and held it against his neck.

"Go ahead! Try to kill me!" Meowthx said. When the blade was about to make a cut on Meowthx, it couldn't even pierce his skin.

"What the Hell?" Antares said stunned. While Antares was stunned, Meowthx got out of his adversary's grip, took his blade back, and used the beam sword to cut Antares. "But- how?" Antares said as he knelt on the ground, holding the cut location.

Meowthx threw the beam sword off the stage and put his knife in his pocket. "These blades are special, if they come in contact with me, they can't pierce my skin." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the large blade from earlier. "Hell, I could throw all three at you, and you couldn't do anything about it!" Meowthx said as he made a psychotic laugh. Meowthx threw the two blades (in his hands) at Antares... Antares dodged, but one cut his ear a bit.

"Heh, seems you might not have three knives!" Antares said. Meowthx shook his head with an evil grin plastered on his face, and pointed behind Antares. Before Antares could even think about turning around, the two knives stabbed in directly into his shoulder blade.

"The knives tend to be like a boomerang when they reach the side of a screen!" Meowthx said as he cackled.

"Dammit! At this rate I am going to lose my only stock!" Antares said as he pulled the two knives from his back. He tossed the knives behind him, and then an idea had struck him. He grabbed a knife and took a knife from his whip and juggled them through the air. After five seconds, he tossed both knives at Meowthx. Meowthx caught one and let the other pass by him.

"Heh, you think I don't know my blade?" Meowthx said.

"Look closer!" Antares yelled. Meowthx did, and was shocked. The blade went through his hand! "Now look behind you!", Meowthx looked around him, seeing his blade coming back at him! He held his other hand right in front of the stabbed hand. The knife went through the hand guarding the stabbed hand, pushed out the knife, went through the hand, and came right back in his hand. "The hand that was cut was throwing hand, the knives have to go back to the throwing hand... so, the guarding hand was nothing but a small obstacle on the knife's way to getting to the throwing hand!"

"Damn you!" Meowthx said, biting the knife in his mouth. At that exact moment, the Smash Ball appeared. Antares took it in a matter of seconds. Meowthx got over his pain and rushed toward Antares, hoping to get the Smash Ball out of his opponent.

"You will stop!" Antares said as he snapped his fingers. Meowthx became dazed all of a sudden, rocking his head back and forth. He pulled another black sphere out, and tossed it at Meowthx. He was at the edge.

"Ha! looks like you just wasted your Final Smash!" Meowthx said as he got on his feet, but after being hit, he resumed being dazed.

"My Final Smash is different, only after twenty seconds, you will no longer be dazed!" Antares went over to Meowthx, withdrew his weapon. He then, pushed Meowthx off the stage. Although, the battle wasn't over yet. Antares looked down from the edge of the Final Destination. Then suddenly, a hand grabbed his foot and dragged him under the stage. Antares was being held by Meowthx by the foot. And then, a chunk of the Final Destination, broke off, making the two characters plummet. Antares, how ever, had a plan. He quickly took out his whip and hooked it to the bottom of the stage. Meowthx was now the on clinging on his adversary's foot, after a minute, the shoe fell off and so did Meowthx, ending the match. "Thank God for this whip" he said. The two players walked out of the room slowly. Then, Antares turned over to Meowthx. "Good match." he said as he put his hand toward Meowthx.

"Eh, fuck you." Meowthx said as he ignored Antares and walked back toward his seat.

"Now, time for the second match! Flame vs Slayxerx!" Master Hand said. He didn't have to instruct them where to go though, they already knew where to go.

"Heh, betcha fifty I can kick your ass in ten minutes." Slayxerx said with a grin on his face. Flame grinned.

"Heh, we'll see won't we?" Flame said, grinning at the face of his opponent.

In a minute, the two characters were on the screen. Flame took out a large broad sword from out of nowhere, it had dark crimson and black all over it... he raised it above his head, for a moment- it gave a dark crimson aura, almost like flames. He quickly brought the blade down, to him, it was very light, like the weight of a feather. It curved at the end of it, sharp enough to easily make a wound. Slayxerx, pulled off his hood, revealing a face surrounded by darkness. Two black, devilish eyes flashed, and an evil grin was plastered on his face. When his face showed, it gave off a "I'm going to kill you, slow and painfully" aura, made his opponent shiver. From out of nowhere, a scythe appeared in his right hand. It was surrounded by shadows, gave off the same feeling of his eyes.

"You ready?" Flame said as he went in a stance, made it so he could lunge at his opponent easily and quickly.

"I am, I don't give a shit if you are." Slayxerx said.

"Good, I don't give a shit about you either."

The battle started, Flame made the first move, lunging at his opponent. He used the flat of the gigantic sword to bash Slayxerx around a bit. Finally, he slashed his opponent.

"Heh, that tickled, now for my turn." Slayxerx said as he raised his scythe into the air, he quickly dug it in the ground.

"Is that all you can-" Flame was cut off when a shadowy claw came up from the ground, holding him still. "What the-! Ah!" he said as the shadowy hand was binding him, slowly and painfully. Slayxerx rushed toward his adversary, putting his scythe on Flame's neck.

"How does it feel, how does the pain feel?" Slayxerx said as he slowly cut into Flame's jugular vein, even though he couldn't die from it, it hurt like Hellfire. Flame snapped back into reality, and escaped the claw's grip. He put his hand on his jugular vein, a mixture of shadows and blood appeared there. Apparently, due to a rule made by Master Hand, only the fighters, can see their wounds. He took a step back and wiped the dark-red substance on the ground. He cut himself in his right arm, and wiped the blood on the tip of his sword. "Blood Veins!" he said as he dug his sword into the ground. Once he let go of the sword, veins appeared on the stage, he put his hand on his sword. A dark red aura flowed into his body, he was in pain, you could tell by the way he was constantly was screaming in pain. He lifted his sword out of the stage, the veins disappeared. He lunged at his opponent, quicker than ever before, he quickly slashed his opponent, a slash per second for a whole minute.

"What the Hell did you do to yourself?" Slayxerx asked.

"This sword has the ability to suck up energy from a stage. But to do this, you have to use a Blood-Bond. A Blood-Bond is when a person takes their own blood, and gives it to their weapon as a sacrifice. Blood Veins give me more strength, speed, defense, you name it. The more energy you receive, the more pain you will also receive." He said as he held his blade over his shoulder. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared, as well as a baseball bat. Flame went after the Smash Ball, and Slayxerx went after the baseball bat. When Slayxerx obtained the baseball bat, Flame got the first hit on the Smash Ball. Slayxerx threw the baseball bat, not only obtaining the Smash Ball, but also getting a hit on Flame. He dashed toward Flame, and used the Smash Ball. He threw his scythe at Flame, Flame tried to jump, duck, sidestep, whatever he needed to do to get out of the way, but his Blood-Bond was taking too much of his energy, so he cut off the Blood-Bond. The scythe pierced into his back, and suddenly turned into a black, sharp hand. The hand was being controlled by Slayxerx, who was standing in the background, unable to be hit. The hand started grinding Flame in its fist. After a 15 second torture, the hand disappeared, and Slayxerx came back on the field, scythe in hand. Flame was probably at 300% damage by now... And then he realized what stage he was on, the Bridge of Eldin. Flame tried to pull himself up, but Slayxerx stepped on his back, forcing him to stay on the ground. Flame heard what could save his life, or destroy it. King Bulbin and Lord Bullbo arrived on the stage, Flame grabbed his broad sword and sliced at his opponent's leg, so he could get up. He then grabbed his opponent's legs and threw him toward the charging enemy. The two players walked out of the room slowly.

"Nice comeback, huh?" Flame said as he held his hand out to Slayxerx.

"Eh, I guess. I don't have fifty on me." Slayxerx said as he shook Flame's hand.

"That's fine, I would've said the same thing. Forget the fifty." Flame said as he walked back to his seat, Slayxerx following.

"Now, for the third match! The Phoenix vs Gamma! Please go to to the room on the far left!" Master Hand said as the two walked over to the room.

"Yo, Phoenix." Gamma said as he stepped on the panel.

"Yo Mama." Phoenix said as he stepped on another. Within a 5-second period, they were transported to the stage. Gamma appeared on the screen with his dual claws. Phoenix appeared with no weapons. Phoenix used the wheels on his feet (or talons) to rush to Gamma at incredible speeds. He hit his wheel on the ground before kicking Gamma in the right cheek, wheel still spinning. The Phoenix went to a screeching halt. "You can't match my speeds. To me, it's as if you are going in slow motion." he said as Gamma got up, rubbing his cheek. Gamma's eyes widened when he heard that. The Phoenix sped up and jumped into the air, hitting Gamma in the left eye, wheel going about 10 miles an hour. Gamma closed his wounded eye, and saw an unknown item on the field with his other, he grabbed it. It was a small orb, with the silhouette of himself. He put it in his sweatshirt pocket, and was hit in the back by his opponent. He could now open his wounded eye, and he was now thinking about what he should do. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He held still, waiting for his foe to attack, his foe finally attacked. Before The Phoenix could attack him, Gamma held out his claws. When the claws met with wheels, it made a loud screeching sound, since Phoenix's wheels were made of black iron. The loud screeching sound made The Phoenix cover his ears, which made him vulnerable any attack. Gamma gave him a swift kick in the torso, making him fly about five feet through the air before landing on the ground.

"Your speed is very high, on the other hand; your defense is low! I've gotta say, your max speed is slower than I was expecting!" Gamma yelled.

"You thought that was my max speed level? You must die!" The Phoenix yelled. He crouched down and pushed a button on his wheels. When he rushed at Gamma, he was at least five times faster! The trail left behind was in white flames. He went behind Gamma and knocked him down. The Phoenix put his wheels on Gamma's hands, the wheels were going about 150 miles per hour, the pain was excruciating, singeing his hands. He let out a loud cry, tears were rolling down his face. The Phoenix let his wheels stop, as he got the wheels off Gamma... and oddly walked away. He looked up, from the Battlefield, and said ,"It just doesn't feel right to play dirty. Get up, unless you get up, this match will never end." Gamma got back up, tightened his claws, and faced his opponent. "You ready?" Phoenix said as he entered a quick-to-dash stance, and went down to gear 1.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Gamma said as he held his claws in front of him, ignoring the pain from his hands.

"Good, let's go!" he said as he rushed at Gamma. Both characters were able to do equal blows on each other. Gamma slid to the left end of the stage, at 200% damage, he was doing just fine. The Phoenix slid back to the right end of the stage, 100% damage. They both gave out heavy puffs of air, fighting for so long really tuckers you out.

"You about ready to lose that only stock you have?" Gamma said, panting heavily.

"Nope, not even planning on it." The Phoenix said as he too, was panting heavily. They both then rushed at each other, when all of a sudden, time froze. Gamma was the only one who could move, he then, was greeted... by none other than, Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Hello Gamma, long time no see." Crazy Hand said as he waved over to Gamma.

"What the Hell just happened? Why did you do that?" Gamma yelled.

"Remember that small orb you grabbed? We need that." Master hand said as he held himself out.

"Okay, just a sec." Gamma said as he reached into his sweatshirt pocket, but he found nothing. "It must have fallen out somewhere!"

"Quick, we have to search for it!" Crazy Hand said. They all went searching.

"There it is!" Gamma yelled as he pointed under the stage. The orb was frozen in time, a foot away from the bottom of the screen. Gamma jumped down to retrieve the orb, he grabbed it. He jumped in the air, hooked his claws on the side of the Battlefield, and climbed back onto the solid, rocky platform. He slowly walked up to the two gloves and gave Master Hand the orb. "What's this even for?" Gamma asked.

"You don't need to know what it is for, you aren't good enough yet." Master Hand said as he closed himself.

"Wait, who's controlling the game pad?" Gamma asked Crazy Hand.

"Game Pad?" Crazy Hand asked. "Oh, the thing I use to customize the stage... I have no idea."

"Couldn't someone, you know, mess up the match?"

"Oh, shit." Crazy Hand said as he looked downward. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

"Um, a lot." Gamma said as Master and Crazy Hand left the stage. Gamma got back into the earlier position, and the game, was un-paused. Gamma sliced at The Phoenix's leg, and The Phoenix kicked Gamma's shoulder... both flew back to their sides. "Pretty good." Gamma said as he spat on the ground.

"Same for you." The Phoenix said as he rubbed his leg with his fingers, er feathers. The Smash Ball finally came, and after a few slashes, Gamma had its power flowing through him. The Phoenix dashed toward him, but it was too late, Gamma absorbed the power of the Smash Ball. But as soon as he absorbed it, he blacked out.

The Phoenix walked out of the room, his arms swaying. Master Hand and Crazy Hand went inside the room, after a few minutes, the gloves floated out of the room, and the battles continued. "Now, for the last match of the day! Dragon Master vs. Fire Master!" Master Hand said as the two characters rushed into the room. It didn't take long for the two to appear on the screen.

"Hello, I'm Doragon." He said as he took off the dark cloak and hood to reveal how he really looked. He had green dragon eyes, which kind of resembled his name. He had a white t-shirt, and a black hooded jacket. He had regular human hands, and green fingerless gloves. He also had blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Out of nowhere, two shuriken appeared in both hands, in between the gaps between his middle finger and ring finger. And his middle finger and pointer finger. Each shuriken had four points on it, revealing its X like shape.

"Hello, I'm Jigoku no Honoo(J.H.)." Fire Master said. A scimitar popped into his hands, it was engulfed in flames, yet his hands didn't catch on fire. He pulled off his cloak and hood to reveal his presence. He had red hair, with orange and yellow streaks, and reddish-orange eyes. He also had, a shirt that had flames in a trend, hands that resemble of a demon, torn blue jeans, and untied sneakers."You ready to fight?" he said as he stepped back about, looked like he was going to lunge as soon as the "Go!" was announced, he also scanned the area. This seemed to be a course unfamiliar to most brawlers. It was a giant cave, much like the Final Destination, lit up by torches, with dead knights in the background. Once the announcer gave them the cue, J.H. lunged at his opponent, and gave a heavy blow to the back of Doragon. Since J.H. used the flat of the sword, it stung, and having his opponent's sword on fire... made it sting even more. Doragon recovered from the harsh hit, no matter how much it burned, he had to fight back. He came up to his opponent and sliced at him about 4.7 times in quick succession, he wasn't fully able to finish the fifth slice because of the attack from earlier. And then, both of the players could hear a voice.

"Look out! There's a dragon right behind you!" the knight cried as he later on died. The two characters had the same quizzical expression, when they looked behind them, a huge, yellowish dragon was flying toward them. The two; turned toward each other, dropped their weapons, and ran around in circles... obviously panicking, trying to decide what to do. They both stopped and an animated light bulb appeared over their heads, they obviously thought of something. There was a higher platform above them, a double jump and another would do the trick. J.H. approached the higher platform first, flames sprouted upwards when he jumped. For his final jump, he put his hands behind his back, and fired small bolts of fire at the ground, propelling him to the platform. Doragon jumped twice and did his third jump, a dragon about his size appeared out of nowhere, used it's fangs to hook him by his collar, and carried him up to the platform- once it dropped him, it disappeared. Oddly, they didn't fight until the dragon was finally out of sight... and then, they jumped to the solid ground and resumed fighting. After two minutes of fighting, the Smash Ball appeared... Doragon at 150%, J.H at 124%. J.H. Was the first grasp back on reality, Doragon noticed the Smash Ball, and dashed at his target. By the time he got there, J.H. had the Smash Ball's aura around him. He quickly absorbed the energy, and gave a fiery slash to his adversary. Doragon felt as if his heart stopped beating, he couldn't move. J.H. lifted his scimitar into the air, as four penguins came from behind him, to in front of him. They gave him a salute before they turned to the paralyzed character. The first one held five spheres in his hands. The second one had a large suitcase. While the third one had a large broadsword over its left shoulder, singlehandedly. And the last one had some sort of mechanism in his hands... a gray square, with a red button on it, and what seemed to be a microphone...The first one pushed a button on two of the spheres, and tossed them at the enemy... it exploded on contact, they seemed to be bombs. It put all three in one hand and chucked them at the opponent. The second one opened the briefcase to pull out an extremely large Vulcan. It started firing a bullet per millisecond. After a minute, it stopped firing, it appeared to be out of bullets... bullet casings littering the stage. It brought out a broom, before putting the Vulcan away, and started sweeping the place up. After it finished sweeping, it put the broom away, and sealed the large suitcase. The third one dashed at Doragon, giving him four consecutive slices... all with using his left arm.

And the last one, pushed the red button, and spoke into the microphone. "Attack order 1.0, The Pancake Flipper." it said, as all of the penguins hid behind their "master", Jigoku no Honoo. A large spaceship appeared above Doragon, a large door on the bottom of the ship opened up. Suddenly, a large bomb dropped out of the ship. The bomb had the insignia of a blue penguin with an evil smirk on its face, with crossbones. There seemed to be a fuse on it, that was burning. It finally exploded, after a half-minute. Doragon could move again, his heartbeat resumed its regular pace... but, he was about to fall under the camera's view. If he fell under the camera's view, he would lose his only stock. He brought out his dragon, and got back onto the solid stage. He looked forward, J.H. wasn't there. He looked behind himself. J.H. was hanging onto the other edge, so he rolled onto the solid platform, and pushed Doragon off the edge. Doragon grabbed the edge, hanging on for his life, only to have his hand be crushed by his opponent's foot. He let out a scream, a very loud scream. J.H. forced his foot off Doragon's hand, and covered his ears. Doragon stopped screaming and got up, hitting his enemy on the way up. The Smash Ball came, and Doragon grabbed it this time. He absorbed the energy quickly, knowing his enemy was coming straight toward him. Doragon's eyes flashed red when he transformed into a dragon-like figure. He grew large black dragon wings on his back, his hands turned into dragon claws, and his teeth turned into large white fangs... slightly dripping blood. He took flight and took a large breath in, only to exhale a large amount of flames. He slashed at his opponent, four slow slashes. He also landed and bit his opponent's weapon-holding arm. He gave a swift kick to his opponent in the face, before his dragon-like features disappeared. He descended to the ground, and ran toward his adversary, only to see he was holding a bomb-omb.

"Oh... shit." He said as the bomb-omb exploded on him, making him lose his only stock.

~Chapter End~

Author's note: So how was that? Sorry for taking so long to publish this, I wanted to publish it sooner... but I just couldn't. I don't own any of the brawl characters or anything related to that. See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was doing... other... things. I do not own; Super Smash Bros. Brawl®, any characters that belong to the series, any stages that belong to the series, and any characters I created to fit the needs of others. By the way, anything in bold and is not italicized is meant to me in all caps. Anyways, to the story! Chapter 6- The Bloody Red Blindfold

Gamma awoke from his state of unconsciousness that he was given when he was about to use the Smash Ball. He seemed to be at some kind of infirmary, and he was lying down on a white bed. He got up, but wasn't standing- he was sitting on the left side of the bed. He gripped his head, looking like a complete psychopath. _Why does my head hurt so much?_ he thought to himself. He stood up, and started pacing.  
>"Hello-a-Gamma." a voice spoke from a good 2 feet away. It was Dr. Mario, as Gamma suspected.<br>"What happened in that battle? What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so much?"Gamma asked Dr. Mario.  
>"I'm not one to watch battles. Take an aspirin and rest, in your condition... the best for you is sleep." Dr. Mario said as he popped the lid to a bottle of aspirin, and gave one to Gamma. Gamma threw the pill in his mouth and drank a cup of water that Dr. Mario gave him. He sat on his bed, hoping the aspirin would take effect soon. "It seems you have a visitor. Do you want her to come in?"<br>"I guess." Gamma replied. Dr. Mario nodded his head and left. The one that came in was the religious girl, Cynthia.  
>"Hello, Gamma." Cynthia said.<br>"Yo, I expected you'd be the one to show up." Gamma replied. The aspirin wasn't working, he gripped his head and broke eye contact with Cynthia... he instead stared at the white stone floor.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"No, this headache is only making matters worse."  
>"What do you mean, worse?"<br>"I have no idea what happened in that battle." Gamma replied. Cynthia sat next to him, putting an icy cold hand on his back... he didn't mind it, he felt as if he was burning from the inside-out. Cynthia put a hand on his forehead.  
>"You're... burning up."<br>"Probably just a fever." Gamma said to Cynthia.  
>"Remember, I'll always be your friend."<br>"Thanks, I guess." Gamma replied. Cynthia stood up and left. After waiting for a couple of minutes, the aspirin finally took effect. He lied down on the bed, awaiting for the clouds of sleepiness to drift over to him.

Crazy Hand was having a conversation with Master Hand in their office. There wasn't much there- scarlet covered the floor as carpeting. All four corners had a type of big plant in a vase, couldn't tell what it was or why it was there. The walls were littered with posters with bizarre ads, only 3 actually related to the Brawl universe. The walls and ceilings were covered in plain white. On the south end of the room- was a large plasma screen TV, with several cracks in it; possibly from frustrations and aggravations from characters from the past and the present. In the middle of the room- lies an oak-wood desk, with several compartments.

"Master Hand, why has Tabuu returned? We defeated him in the 'Subspace Emissary', so why?" Crazy Hand said, rapping his fingers against the desk. Master Hand pounded himself on the base of the desk, causing Crazy Hand to stop.  
>"I have told you time and time again, I-" Master Hand said as he was interrupted.<br>"I don't need conveniently told lies from you! I want you to tell me the truth!" Crazy Hand yelled.  
>"Truth? That is the truth-"<br>"Don't play dumb with me!" Crazy hand objected, causing Master Hand to back up. "You've been lying to me this whole time! And others! Tell me, tell us- the absolute truth!"  
>"And what makes you think I've been telling lies?"<br>"You were absent for ten days straight after the Subspace Emissary, even after you woke up from your unconsciousness; care to explain?"  
>"I was never gone for ten days-"<br>"Liar! I'll tell you where you were at... The Subspace Bomb Factory!"  
>"The Factory was engulfed by the implosion of the Subspace Bombs!"<br>"Once Tabuu was 'defeated', all was returned back to how it was before the first bombing. I even have proof of you being there!"  
>"Oh yeah? What might it be?" Master Hand asked, Crazy Hand slammed a small box onto the desk.<br>"Take that!" Crazy Hand said, lifting his pointer finger- as if pointing at Master Hand. Master Hand opened the box and backed up, as if shocked.  
>"H-how did you get your hands on this?" Master Hand yelled. The box had a piece of paper, titled:<p>

**SUBSPACE BOMB RESIDUE**

"What's wrong, Master Hand?" Crazy Hand softly chuckled. "You're lookin' more pale than usual, cat gotcha tongue?" Crazy Hand said, holding a golden key.  
>"Damn you!"<br>"Everyone tested out greatly, below 5% residue. But, you reeked of it, 100%. You tried to wash it off, but you didn't have any soap. I found it odd how you were wet, on a perfectly sunny day. I also found it odd in how you said you tripped and fell into a pond, you don't have any feet!"  
>"Enough! Enough! Enough! How does this relate to Tabuu's resurrection?"<br>"I thought you'd ask that. You used to be Tabuu's right hand, until you betrayed him. He tortured you in your state of unconsciousness, until you gave in. Even after the brawlers 'defeated' Tabuu- he wasn't completely defeated; no, he was still torturing you. He had you resurrect him, using energy from the Subspace Bombs!"

The room was silent for 3 minutes. The silence fled when Master Hand continued the conversation. "All right, I give, you're right."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(Master Hand's P.O.V.)**_

I hated being a right hand to the bastard Tabuu was. So... I rebelled against him, he had me out cold in a second... or at least... it seemed like a second. I awoke in a dark room, strapped down to an iron plank. I heard a heartbeat, it repeated itself over and over- getting louder and louder. And then it grew silent... until it started up again, even louder than before. I wish I had gone deaf, but I didn't. And then, it stopped.  
>"Do you think you've had enough?" Tabuu asked.<br>"Tabuu, you bastard! I will never work for you again!" I said.  
>"As you wish..." Tabuu said. Suddenly, images of the; bloody deaths, suicides, murders, and betrayals of each of the brawlers danced in my mind. When an image showed the one who died, that brawler would scream in horror and agony. I finally gave, that is when I had been awoken- by all of the brawlers.<br>"You must do as I say, go to the Subspace Bomb Factory." Tabuu said. I did as he said, part of him was in me. On the outside of the Subspace Bomb Factory, lie a mannequin that resembled Tabuu. He went into the mannequin and told me to get the remaining Subspace Bombs. I eventually found all of the bombs- gave- and fled. I took a bath, without any soap. I thought I'd be okay. After Dr. Mario scanned me, I stole the total results and locked them away in the desk.

_**FLASHBACK... END**_

After Master Hand explained the flashback, Crazy Hand started a small conversation.  
>"Does Tabuu control you any longer?"<br>"No, Dr. Mario gave me a... 'Brain Protection Supplement', as he called it." Master Hand replied.  
>"How does it work?" Crazy Hand asked.<br>"Apparently, Tabuu used a virus to infect my mind. This pill protects me from any virus that waltzes into my mind."  
>"Ah, I see." Crazy Hand replied. "I've got to go, to check up on Gamma." Crazy Hand opened the door- went out- and closed it. Master Hand had much more important business to attend to than seeing someone. As Crazy Hand passed through the halls of the Mansion, he heard the beat of a steady heart... with each foot he traveled, the louder it would be... if he were to speed up, the rate would go up. It was like what Master Hand said. He rushed toward the door of the Doctor's office- when he was somehow pinned down to the floor, as if by invisible needles. He tried to yell for help, but he was being muted.<br>"Hello, Crazy Hand. At 6 o'clock sharp, I need you to open the doors to the Brawl Mansion." A voice said.  
>"Yes, Tabuu." Crazy Hand replied, being muted no longer. He was being manipulated. And precisely at 6 o'clock, he opened the doors to the Brawl Mansion. Just then, a large army of enemies charged into the Mansion... Crazy Hand only just then regained control. "What have I done?" he asked.<br>"Warning! Warning! Warning! There has been an army sighted in the Mansion, gather equipment and battle immediately!" Master Hand yelled, all could hear.  
>Gamma fell out of his bed and charged into the hall, breaking the door down. He was stopped in the hall by a primid. "Bring it on!" Gamma said, rushing at his foe. Even though he had no weapons, he could manage. He used the primid as a staircase; first foot on the chest and the second on the head. He quickly jumped off, in a backwards footstool manner. He than did an aerial 180 vertical degree kick, forming an invisible crescent. The primid was yanked off the ground and into the air. Gamma brought his leg down, making the primid plummet to the ground. Once it was defeated, shadow bugs (The tiny purple dots that create the primids) scattered throughout the Mansion. He continued to his destination, the room. He kicked the door down, his claws on the floor. He picked them up, dodging a flare from a primid. He stabbed the primid in the head before using a 180 degree horizontal kick to bring it to the ground. His claw was covered in shadow bugs that dripped to the ground. Three more primids appeared... he threw his left claw at the first one, landing a successful head shot. It flew back and hit the wall, claw stuck in the wall. The second one jumped a foot behind Gamma and used an uppercut. Before landing, Gamma put his hand in front of him. When he landed, he used his hand as an axle and did a 360 degree horizontal sweep- knocking both primids to the ground. He got up and grabbed the primid behind him while airborne. He swung the primid and tossed it at the other- both still airborne, slamming into each other. Gamma threw his other claw at them, piercing both of their stomachs. The three primids were nailed to the wall by the two claws. Gamma he pulled each one out, and the moment he did... they scattered into shadow bugs. The three formed into a primid with a baseball bat, which came up behind Gamma and batted him right in the head, leaving him unconscious.<p>

"Let me go!" a voice called out. Gamma opened his eyes, he saw he wasn't in the Brawl Mansion. Chains wrapped around his arms, the chains dug into a wall. He knew where he was, at the back of the Brawl Mansion. A body was tossed against the wall, he couldn't tell who it was. He took a closer look at her... he then he realized, it was Cynthia. "Gamma...?" she said before coughing up blood.  
>"What... is happening? Who did this to you?" Gamma asked. She responded by looking at the culprit, Tabuu.<br>"I see you've woken up." he said as he walked over. "You're going to have to wait your turn, I am saving you for last." Gamma looked up, seeing the non-Brawl characters chained up. Tabuu grabbed Cynthia by the neck and tossed her against a large rock.  
>"Gamma..." a voice called out. Gamma questioned where it was coming from. "Look to your left." Gamma looked to his left, there; he saw his claws. But they were out of his reach. "Close your eyes, and picture the claws coming toward you." Gamma closed his eyes, and focused on the mental picture. As if by magic, the claws equipped to him. The chains slithered off him like snakes, so he slowly rose from the ground. He rushed over to the pain-inflicting being.<br>"Tabuu!" Gamma said as he bashed Tabuu's stomach using his foot. Tabuu flew about three meters before crashing into yet another large rock. Gamma helped Cynthia up, she had her eyes shut. "Hey, wake up!" he said shaking her. Her eyes opened.  
>"Gamma? Why are you here?" Cynthia asked .<br>"Unchain the others." Gamma said. Cynthia fully stood and took off. Gamma faced his foe, who was lumbering towards him. "You ready for this?" Gamma questioned as he hunched forward. Tabuu cracked his neck by tilting his head side to side.  
>"Do you think you can defeat me? I'll gladly take you on." Tabuu responded.<br>"Alright," Gamma said before darting at his opponent. "It's on!"  
>"The same tactic won't work against me." Tabuu said as he crossed his arms. Gamma began thrusting, but before any could hit- Tabuu would simply dodge. Thrust after thrust- Tabuu kept arms crossed, dodging.<br>"Stop moving!"  
>"I might. Offensive or defensive, you won't be able to defeat me." Tabuu taunted. The taunt made Gamma quicken his pace. A few thrusts nicked Tabuu, Tabuu then disappeared. Gamma was confused, like being blinded by a blindfold. "Surprise." Tabuu stated before he reappeared and socked Gamma straight in the face. Tabuu grabbed Gamma's neck, while airborne- flew toward the wall, and started to grind Gamma against it. Gamma was helpless, so it was like being paralyzed. Tabuu tossed Gamma to the ground, creating a rather large crater. Tabuu formed three cards in his palms. "Pick a card! Any card! This one? Sorry, it's a joker." Tabuu said as he flung the card at Gamma, it pierced his left wrist. Gamma let out a scream."This one? Yet another joker." Tabuu threw it at Gamma's right wrist. Gamma let out another scream. "Sorry, I had a hand full of jokers." Tabuu threw the last card at Gamma's skull. He ripped his arms from the joker cards and caught the card.<br>"What," Gamma said as he saw the card, "the Hell?". The joker on the card was laughing, not a soft giggle- the kind of laugh that psychopaths have. The other cards joined in on the 'fun'. The laughter finally ceased and all three grinned. Suddenly, they all detonated.  
>"I," Tabuu said as he landed on the ground- "am aware of your capabilities, Gamma." Tabuu finished as Gamma got up, holding his stomach. "You," Tabuu pointed to his opponent, "and I" he pointed to himself- "have our limits. I did my research, I know everything about you now. Name: Gamma. Age: 14. Eye color: blue. Blood type: O. Chimera age: 7. Favorite color: black. Favorite food: almost any pasta. Height: 5 foot 8 inches. Weight: 129pounds. Family: None that only god knows of.-" Tabuu was interrupted by Gamma.<br>"What are you, a breed of ultimate stalkers? Look, all I care about is defeating you!" Gamma interrupted. Tabuu warped behind him and put him in a choke-hold, a blade was in Tabuu's pointer finger.  
>"What," Tabuu said as the blade was pressed against Gamma's neck, slightly cutting, "will you do once I'm dead? If your purpose in life is to kill me, what will you do? We all have limits Gamma, and I think your about to reach yours." Tabuu finished, he pushed Gamma to the ground- and punched two holes alongside Gamma. Out of those holes- arose two chains, snake-like... to be precise. They seemed to slither on him, hissing sounds came from the chains crossing Gamma's claws. Tabuu saw two random people watching from a distance. Tabuu held up his hand like a gun, with that- a blue ball of light glowed at the tip of his pointer finger. He pointed it at one of the people's necks. "Bang!" Tabuu said as he shot one. It pierced the victim's neck, as the corpse fell to the ground. The other tried to escape, but Tabuu simply cocked back his thumb- "Bang!" and shot the other one too. Tabuu blew away the smoke arising from his finger gun. "See? I'm equivalent to Chuck Norris."<br>"I can't believe you did that! Those were innocent people! Killing innocent people isn't right!"  
>"It depends on your definition of right, Gamma. You are trying to kill me, is that right?"<br>"You're, like- the source of all evil. That is why I want to kill you!" Gamma replied, struggling to get out of the snake-like chains. When Gamma finally got out- Tabuu froze him, in solid ice.  
>"I honor your commitment, but- I don't think you even deserve to face me." Tabuu said. He saw another random person, and shot that one. Suddenly the ice shattered, Tabuu shifted and swayed to see that- Gamma had broken out of the icy cage. A black aura surrounded him, his eyes were blood red. "I see you've reached your limit, Gamma."<br>"I won't let you kill another person, ever again. This ends here!" he said, darting at his opponent. He was faster than Tabuu expected, knocking him into the air. Gamma followed, rapidly attacking- 300 slashes per minute. When Tabuu disappeared- Gamma quickly knew where he was, and attacked. It seemed that Gamma was using telepathy to see what Tabuu was going to do a second before he performed the certain tactic, or any trickery. Tabuu was under extreme pain- so of that, dying would be the best right now. But no one can die in the Brawl universe- unless felled by a very powerful being, like Tabuu. Gamma knocked Tabuu to the ground and was about to finish him off, when suddenly: a shadowy hand knocked him right in the side, sending him flying. He crashed into the of the Brawl Mansion... when he tried to get up, a scythe flew and stuck in his forehead. He couldn't believe who it was, it was Slayxerx. "Slayxerx," Gamma said before coughing up blood, "why?".  
>"Don't even try to act so damn stupid! Master Hand and Crazy Hand are using us all as puppets, for their own fucking amusement!" Slayxerx yelled.<br>"That's not true-"  
>"Shut your damn mouth all ready! Tabuu told me everything, don't try to lie to me!" Slayxerx interrupted, and took out a small orb. Gamma's vision was slightly blurring, so he squinted to see what it was. He was shocked, it was a Smash Ball. "Now, this ain't any regular Smash Ball, this is an Ultimate Smash Ball (aka USB). It guarantees you ultimate power, beyond any final smash out there. Master Hand told me there was no power greater than a Final Smash, he was wrong! These were stashed in his desk. We're going to manufacture these, and auction them off all over the galaxy!<br>It's so fucking hysterical, isn't it? Here is a sneak-peak at it's power!" Slayxerx yelled, retrieving his scythe. Threw the USB into the air, and slashed it when it came down. "Rise my minions! Kill him!" Slayxerx said, in a psychotic tone... as he absorbed its power. Suddenly, shadows of Slayxerx slowly crawled out of the ground. After that- they started to lumber towards Gamma, scythes in hand. Gamma was back to as he was before. No dark aura, no improved skills... no nothing. Gamma was already back-at-wall, he couldn't go anywhere else. His arms and legs were made of lead, or at least... what they felt like. _Is this the end? I can't move._ Gamma thought to himself. Then, a familiar voice was heard.  
>"Gamma! Snap out of-a-it!" the voice yelled.<br>"Doctor... Mario?" Gamma said, looking to the side. The famous Italian plumb- er... doctor, was on the ground. "Why are you here?"  
>"Shut up and listen! They're all illusions! Tricks of the mind! Clear your mind and focus for the real Slayxerx!" "The real one? Okay." Gamma said as he closed his eyes, reopened 5 seconds later. <em>Focusing. Focusing. Focusing. Found it! The back one!<em> Gamma thought. He jumped about 7 ft off the ground and foot-stooled the wall. He couldn't go far by foot-stooling the wall. He began a chain of foot-stools, he had to foot-stool 10 'shadows' before he could see the actual Slayxerx. He was about to clash claw-with-scythe- when a giant shadowy hand grabbed him at the torso.  
>"You really thought it was going to be that easy?" Slayxerx said, controlling the shadowy hand with his right hand. He dug his scythe into the ground and transformed the group of the shadows into yet another shadowy hand. Now, Slayxerx was controlling both hands with... both his hands. Just then, Gamma was reminded <strong>so<strong> much about Melee. He then figured that Slayxerx needed a bunch of concentration. He was being pained by the dual hands, so how could he distract Slayxerx?  
>"Gamma! Just try to ruin Slayxerx's focus!"<br>"Somebody! Kill the damn plumber!" Slayxerx yelled, completely focused on painting his target with blood. Tabuu shot the doctor with his finger-pew(or finger-bang, I just had to.), at point blank range. Gamma had been screaming from the pain he had been receiving. Just then, he came up with a plan. He decided to stop screaming, no matter how much pain was being received. "What the hell? Why isn't he screaming?" Slayxerx mumbled. He quickened the pace of his hands. "**Scream, dammit! Scream!**" After a few minutes, Slayxerx threw Gamma to the ground. The two shadowy hands dispersed- Slayxerx picked up his scythe and walked over to his adversary. Gamma was acting dead; although, it wasn't any old walk in the park. The pain he was feeling, dreadful even; on the other hand, he could at least strike his opponent... he just needed to wait a bit more. Slayxerx kicked his opponent's stomach a few times. The scythe rose, when it descended, Gamma rolled out of the way.

"What, thought I was dead?" Gamma questioned as he got up, slightly chuckling. Gamma threw both of his claws at Slayxerx. One stabbed into his forehead and the other stabbed into the hand Slayxerx was wielding his scythe in. Slayxerx carelessly dropped his scythe and tried to pull it out- but Gamma wasn't planning on waiting for his opponent. He grabbed his opponents right arm and broke it. Slayxerx quickly pulled Gamma's claws out of his skin and disappeared only to appear with Tabuu on the roof of the Brawl Mansion. Tabuu snapped and a blue door appeared in front of him. He gave a nod to Slayxerx and stepped into wherever the door lead to. Slayxerx thew his scythe at Gamma, he dodged. The scythe then targeted a more defenseless character, Cynthia. Gamma saw the scythe heading toward her so he darted. He pushed Cynthia out of the scythe's path. It slashed at his eyes before it traveled back to Slayxerx. Blood shot out from the area the scythe slashed, a gash was placed on his eyes. Slayxerx caught the scythe and walked into the place the blue door lead to- the door quickly disappeared. Gamma screamed as he fell to the ground, from all of the pain he had received from that one slash. His vision blackened, this meant only one thing. He wasn't blacking out- he was now one without vision, he was blind.

~Chapter... End~

Author's Note: Well, that was unexpected, don't you think? I just had to make something happen to Gamma that would mentally wound him, a good story has something tragic happen to the main character... or at least in my perspective, that is. Either way, I will try to update yet another chapter as soon as I can. The next chapter will be a filler, all of you probably need a rest from all of the action in the story. See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the incredibly long wait. This is a filler-half-story chapter because of the recent action. And because I want to do a filler. This will be the last filler I make in Brawl Fanfiction 1, because all of the rest of the chapters are only story-progressing. Brawl Fanfiction 1 will only have ten chapters, that way I can **hopefully**complete BF1 before the next Super Smash Bros.® game comes out. Thank you for all who have supported me so far. You're bored, aren't you? I do not own the Super Smash Bros.® series, along with anything related to/with it. When a quote is underlined, that means that the character is talking whilst in a dream. And if parentheses are around the quotation marks- like this, ("")- that means the character is whispering.

Chapter 7- A Nameless Filler

"Damn, can't even see..." Gamma muttered in his near-sleepiness... constantly shifting from one side to his bed to another. He felt the dark- dark as the night sky- clouds of sleepiness drift over him.

_**In Gamma's dream * * ***_

"Where in the hell am I?" Gamma covered his eyes as he saw the sun. Strangely, he could see his breath; even though the temperature was about as hot as hellfire. Why did he have to cover his eyes? Didn't he go blind just yesterday? It seemed he could see in these lucid dreams. He could see a building in the distance. It looked like a mansion of some sorts. Exactly like the Brawl Mansion. He took one step but then he realized his feet were as heavy as the bricks used to make the mansion. Which sure were damn heavy. He saw his breath once more before he took step-by-step toward the mansion. After about an hour, he reached the mansion. He could hear voices within the mansion. He pressed his ear against the door to eavesdrop.

"Master Hand, is it true?" a voice questioned. Gamma assumed it to be Crazy Hand's, judging by the amount of corruption in his voice.

"What are you pondering, Crazy Hand?" another voice answered. The voice was crisp and firm, it had to be Master Hand's.

"The fact that Gamma is blind, did he actually become blind?"

"Indeed he is."

"Is this one of his stages? To become a Tabuu?"

"I believe so." Master Hand responded. Gamma was full of shock. He was a Tabuu? Even though he had no idea what being a Tabuu meant, he could only guess it was bad.

"Wake up!" Someone commanded, sounding like Master Hand.

_**Out of Gamma's dream * * ***_

Gamma opened his eyelids, only to see blackness.

"It's me, Master Hand." Master Hand said. Gamma scanned the fog that blackened his vision. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh life is so damn peachy." Gamma grumbled in sarcasm as he covered himself with his blankets. "What in the fuck did you come here for?"

"I came to greet you, that's all."

"Good, there's a door to the north of me, 10 paces, open it, and get out."

"Okay." Master Hand said. Master Hand was about at the closed door when Gamma stopped him by yelling, ' Wait. '. He took his finger off of the closed door."Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah," Gamma muttered- rubbing the right+

- side of neck slowly, "What is a Tabuu?" Master Hand turned to face Gamma.

"What do you speak of?"

"I had a dream I which Crazy Hand said that I was a Tabuu or some shit like that."

"I suppose I shall tell you," Master Hand told Gamma, "get some popcorn, because I will give you a lecture." Master Hand pulled a brown fold-up seat up to Gamma's bed. He put the end of himself on the seat of the chair, or however white-gloved hands are supposed to sit.

"Let's get this over with."

"Tabuus are a rare breed of beings that have powers which no one else has. They have special traits which allow us the ability to distinguish if they are a Tabuu or not. Like yourself, you have no face, all you have are shadows and two blue orbs as eyes, really." Master Hand lectured before taking in a long drag of air.

"What special powers will I have?"

"What do you think?"

"Will I be able to fly?"

"Sure."

"Will I be able to turn into a primid-killing beast?"

"Sure."

"Will I be able to shoot lasers out of my eyes?!"

"Sure, what you are able to do will depend on how bonded with your _inneren tabus_ you are.

"_Inneren tabus_?"

"Inner taboos in German. I could say ЄϭωTϵpIKη TαμΠou instead, inner taboos in Greek.

"What are my inner taboos?

"The limits on your soul. If you use your powers too much, your soul will shatter and you will die."

"That's harsh."

"Indeed it is." Master Hand confirmed. Suddenly, the door busted open. Out came a woman with dark blue hair which ended in a short ponytail with similarly colored eyes. A strand of her hair was pinned up on the left side of her head. With white skin, she wore a black top uniform with a golden trim which left her hands bare, a yellow skirt which practically clung to her legs, more of the black uniform, and white boots which went up to her knees. But the thing which made people recognise her was a word on the right side of her chest, which read- "JP's", probably Jip's or something. She saluted the now inert Master Hand.

"Master Hand!" she exclaimed, getting his undivided attention.

"What is it?" Master Hand said calmly.

"Enemy units have been spotted outside!"

"Primids only?

"Roaders, Bytans, Shaydas, Auroros, and Greaps have also been spotted!"

"Prepare a countermeasure!" Master Hand commanded.

"Not everyone has yet healed from the last strike from the Subspace Army!"

"Damn. Prepare the GLADIUS!"

"Yes sir!" she saluted him. She looked at the sitting Gamma. "What about him?" she pointed at him.

"Take him to the GLADIUS as well. I'll inform everyone over the P.A. System!"

"Roger." the woman acknowledged. She walked over to Gamma and held her hand out to him. Grabbing his hand, she lead Gamma's pointer finger to her palm. His finger touched her palm, and then Gamma pulled his hand back. "I have been informed of your sight.". Gamma then nodded and because he felt like it, he decided to sniff her hand, it was clean.

_Smells like hand sanitizer._ he thought. Her cheeks warmed up slightly.

"I-Is it clean?" she said in embarrassment. She shook her head quickly and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" and the two ran out the door. Gamma didn't know where he was heading, or what this GLADIUS was, so he hoped she knew where the woman was leading him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gamma asked.

"Aren't you right now?"

"Well anyways, what the hell is GLADIUS?"

"According to Fumi's research, it's an airship that Master Hand has developed just in case the members of Super Smash Brothers had to escape to a new location."

"So the Super Smash Brothers are like a brotherhood or some shit like that?"

"I guess, although brotherhood isn't really the correct term for it. Just call it a secret society."

"Is it called BS?"

"Huh?"

"Brawl Society, get it?"

"I...don't comprehend."

"B for Brawl and S for Society. BS means... never mind."

"Regardless, we are approaching the GLADIUS." the woman responded. The two rounded a corner to approach a large white ship. It looked almost exactly like the Great Fox from StarFox© except without all of the designs and extra unnecessary shit- it was also fitted with big-ass guns under the wings, able to do deal massive destruction. If anyone saw it, some would call it 'The Shit' due to its bad-ass-ness. Gamma and the woman approached the GLADIUS until three primids came into view."Primids already?" the woman pulled out a yellow cellphone and pressed a button, the screen read 'Agi'- the primid on the left was burned to a crisp, no shadow bugs crawled from that primid. "Out of MP already? Dammit!" the woman cursed. She then pressed a different number on her phone, a blue light hit the ground and out came a woman with blond hair, with a suit of armor and a blue, white, and red cape- she held a sword in her hand. The phone's screen read 'Hero, Jeanne D'Arc. The warrior gripped her sword and slashed the middle and center primids. The two fell to the ground and scattered as shadow bugs. The warrior cleaned the shadow bugs off her sword and sheathed it, shortly fading. "I knew I should have charged my phone." the blue-haired woman put her phone in her skirt pocket. Another three came out, "More of them?!".

"Tell me where they are, although blinded, I can slice them to bits!" Gamma yelled.

"O-Okay." the woman spoke. She stared at Gamma for a bit. His figure faded and she saw a teenager with short black curled hair and a set of blue eyes. He wore a blue-white striped turtle neck with a white, loose hooded-sweatshirt over it with ends that resembled bunny ears (Hood ears). Blue jeans, pale blue sneakers, and a pair of headphones complete the outfit. "Kageyama? Hiro Kageyama?" the woman asked. The teen faced her and outstretched his arm, hand opened- she looked at his emotionless face. She then snapped back into reality.

"Where the hell are they?!" Gamma yelled.

"Sorry! Spaced out!" she answered. A primid ran toward the blind target. "Primid approaching, twelve o'clock (in front)!" Gamma slashed at the primid in front of him, shadow bugs again scattered. The two other primids ran toward him. "Duck down!" Gamma ducked as the primids' faces collided. He slashed both twice, smelling the shadow bugs scattering away, smelled like actual blood: having a coppery smell. Gamma stood up.

"Are there any left?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then let's get on the damn ship already-!" Gamma was cut off by a pain in his being. His heartbeat accelerated and his head throbbed. His claws fell to the ground as he gripped his head with one hand and allowed the other hand to sway with the rest of his body. His limbs grew weak, to the point that holding his head up hurt like hell. His legs collapsed as he fell to the ground.

"Gamma! What's wrong?! Gamma! **Gamma!**" the woman yelled, her voice becoming silent...

When Gamma opened his eyelids, he was still blind. He was in what felt like a bed of some sort. Although it had no pillows or blankets and was as stiff as a rock. He felt a hand touch his, quite warm.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey." a womanly voice said, she was clearly not the woman that he had met with from before.

"Ngh, five more minutes."

"Gamma, sit up." a firm voice spoke, Master Hand's voice to be exact. He sat up. Master Hand handed Gamma a globe-like object. The moment Gamma's skin touched the globe, he saw the outlines of the people in the room. "This orb will strengthen your powers as a Tabuu. All Tabuus end up becoming blind, one way or another." Master Hand said. Gamma looked around, he recognized Master Hand, but not the woman. He could only see her outlines. In reality, she had sand-blond shoulder length hair and a pair of two light brown eyes. She wore a medical coat, a light pink mini dress with a slit on the right side- a patch of blue and white was under it. White tights and white flats- she also carried a sling-on bag over her left shoulder. The woman smiled genuinely.

"Good morning." the woman said with a bright, cheerful mood.

"Who are you?" Gamma asked.

"Otome Yanagiya." she responded. Gamma gripped onto the globe as if his life depended on it. "You're on the GLADIUS now. I'll take care of your condition." Otome spoke.

"So how is he?" a womanly voice asked. She was the woman he had met before. Otome put her pointer and middle finger on Gamma's neck, checking his pulse.

"He's living."

"That's good." the unknown woman smiled. "Oh yes," she said, making her way toward the blind amnesiac- "I haven't introduced myself. I am Makoto Sako."

"You probably know my name already." Gamma sighed, allowing Otome to check for wounds.

"You have no injuries, you may leave."

"Thank you." Gamma said, Master Hand began to show him out.

"Makoto?" Otome asked.

"Yes, Otome?" Makoto responded.

"Doesn't he remind you of Hiro?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"That means you can, you know."

"Know what?" Makoto asked. Otome leaned in close and whispered something in Makoto's ear. Immediately, her face went red. "O-Otome!" she stuttered with embarrassment.

"What? Didn't you like Hiro? Here is your chance!"

"B-But h-he's n-not h-him." Makoto stuttered. And their conversation went on...

_**FILLER **_

"You'll be sitting here."Master Hand spoke.

"Okay." Gamma said. Gamma sat down and felt a hand against his back.

"How are you feeling?" a girl who appeared to be Cynthia asked.

"I'm feeling just peachy." Gamma grumbled, his voice was coated in sarcasm.

"Are you actually blind?" a boy who appeared to be Antares asked.

"As a bat- without this." Gamma replied, holding up the globe-like object. "I can see the outlines of people around me- the outlines seem to be blue."

"I'm getting uber bored." a voice that seemed to come from J.H. and Doragon.

"Meh," Antares sighed, "Master Hand should get people to fight on that big-ass plasma screen TV over there." Antares requested as he pointed at a plasma screen TV that was hung at one of the walls of the GLADIUS.

"I'll go get technical support." Gamma spoke, getting up from his seat, seeing Flame and Meowthx playing _Pokemon Black Version 2_©. He remembered that when Master Hand was directing Gamma around the GLADIUS, if someone wanted to request anything- they should ask technical support. Gamma traveled through the GLADIUS until he saw a sign that read 'Technical Support'. "Technical support?" Gamma called out, as if technical support was a person. He entered into a room full of darkness. A small blue light was in the back of the room. Gamma groped through the darkness to find a light switch. "Technical support?" he asked again.

Suddenly- two soft, melon-like objects pressed themselves against his back. "You called?" a lazy female voice came from behind him.

"Holy shit!" Gamma yelled as he jumped forward in surprise, he turned to face her- but the lights were out. The lights came on and he saw a woman's outlines. In reality, she had short black hair that were in pigtails with a short bang covering the left side and gray eyes- she had slightly closed, droopy, tired eyes. She wore a qipao (a one-piece Chinese dress for women), which adorned with a cherry blossom petal design, split down both sides- along with black jacket which read "JP's" and white flats- she was also carrying a gray laptop. Gamma searched to see what might have been pressed against his back- when he saw the two, he was shocked. _Damn they're big. _he thought as he stared at them.

"What is your purpose for being here?" she asked him.

"Sorry." Gamma replied, snapping back into reality. "Could you possibly ask Master Hand to display something on the big-ass plasma screen TV out there?"

"Okay," she sighed- typing rapidly, "done."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, it's just my job." she said. Gamma was about to leave when something in his head bothered him. He turned to face her again.

"What is your name?"

"Fumi Kanno. Don't even bother telling me yours, I have your profile- along with everyone on this ship."

"Okay." Gamma replied and left. Fumi smiled and put her left hand under her chin.

"You know," she said to herself, "he kind of resembles Hiro." she finished. She turned off the light and returned to her laptop.

_**BACK TO THE REST OF THE GROUP... * * ***_

Gamma returned to his seat, to see that the TV was turned on and all were staring at it. Two characters were fighting, Ness and Lucas. They were fighting at Brinstar Depths (Stage from Metroid that has Kraid in it) when they saw Kraid rise out from the lava below.

"It's Godzilla©!" they cried in unison. They started to suicide by jumping off the stage. Antares rose out of his seat to complain.

"Hey! You can't say that, that's copyrighted!" he complained. A person in a charmander costume ran across the screen after Antares's remark, making all laugh out loud. Antares sat back down to laugh, but the moment he sat and laughed- everyone stopped laughing. An awkward silence filled the ship. The TV frizzed and Master Hand was on screen.

"Hello," his voice boomed throughout the room- "I must interrupt your afternoon to bring you this important message. You all very well know about the Brawl Mansion, we have evacuated everyone from the Brawl Mansion. But, that is not the issue. Tabuu has taken the Mansion and made it his own territory. He has put it into Subspace, we were able to snap a photo of the Mansion, here it is." the screen fizzed and a picture of a ruined Brawl Mansion that was lathered in a sick blue color. It was filled with primids, that looked like they were doing daily chores. "While we have lost most of our territory, there is still hope. One, the Brawl Mansion wasn't the only place we had for our faction, we have a similar base which we are heading for right now. Two, we now know Tabuu's location, and even though he may attack in three days, we'll be prepared. Three, in two days from now, we will invade the Subspace Mansion- so keep your clothes and footwear on, we may even be forced to attack at one o'clock in the morning. For the next ten hours, you may do as you please. After that, we'll hopefully land at our destination. That is all." Master Hand signed out, the screen frizzed out and more brawls took place on it. Gamma got out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Cynthia asked.

"I gotta use the restroom." Gamma replied. He walked around GLADIUS, until he saw a sign reading 'Restroom'. He opened the door as he slowly strolled in. He instantly ran out of the bathroom, red-faced. "Shit, wrong restroom." he sighed. He was just glad no-one saw him, he would be shit-out-of-luck if that happened. He went to another room, which had a sign labeled: 'Restroom:Uni-sex'. He walked in, only to hear girls screeching in joy. They all seemed to be gathered around something. He was about to go to a male restroom, when he saw a golden-feathered wing being raised. Wait, a wing? With golden feathers? Phoenix! He pushed through the crowd of crazed girls. He grabbed the flirtatious Phoenix's wing and pulled him out. "You seem to be quite the crowd-pleasing one." Gamma said. The crazed fan-girls pouted.

"Hey, Phoenix!"

"Come back here!"

"Give him back!" the fan-girls pleaded. Scary creatures they are.

"Could you please back off for a moment?!" Phoenix cried. And then, he finished them. In fear of the fan-girls, the two practically groped each other, trembling from their fears. The fan-girls stared for a moment, but then fainted from the scene they saw. It took the two a minute to realize the scene they were in. The two jumped back from each other. "I don't swing that way!" Phoenix yelled.

"I don't swing that way either!" Gamma responded to Phoenix's yell.

"I-I don't know how, but they jumped me! It's hard to be a Phoenix who always gets the ladies!"

"Never thought you could be a ladies' man." replied Gamma.

"I...I am what I am!"

"You don't have to use so many '!'s'...!"

"Okay." Phoenix calmed down. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, after you use the restroom- be my bodyguard?"

"Sure." Gamma agreed. After five minutes, the two were on their way to their seats. They sat down. Hours passed by, Antares slid the cuff of the sweatshirt down- revealing a sick green watch.

"Five hours left." he stated, sliding the cuff up. Master Hand appeared on the screen again. Divided attention became undivided as everyone looked at the screen.

"As one may have pointed out, we have five hours left until landing. I have an announcement to make. At tomorrow you will all be taking physical exams. You will be examined by our new lead doctor: Otome Yanagiya." Master Hand said as he floated away. The doctor that Gamma had met with earlier appeared on the screen.

"She's hot." a Snake or Captain Falcon stated.

"She looks pretty good." a Peach, Zelda, or Samus stated.

"I am glad to hear your compliments," she smiled genuinely- "I have been sent here to replace Doctor Mario, he is not in the best condition. Anyways, tomorrow- physical exams will start at four o'clock. I look forward to getting to know you all. Any questions?" she questioned. Many of the men raised their hands. "Before I am asked, the exams will be in different rooms." anyone who had his/her hand up lowered it down. Aw's and what-a-letdown's were heard throughout the GLADIUS. "One more thing, if anyone is caught in a perversion in the opposite sex's exam room- they will be punished severely." Gamma shivered after listening to the statement. Otome waved and walked off screen. The TV was turned off and everyone resumed their attention wherever it was before. Three hours passed. Master Hand appeared on screen again.

"I believe all of you are probably starving by now. Luckily, you will not have to wait until morning to eat. There is a cafeteria on GLADIUS, travel north and then take a left." he stated before everyone rushed to the cafeteria, all except for Gamma. After all had left, he rose and walked to the cafeteria. In reality, the cafeteria looked completely different. It had red carpeting with a golden trim covering the floor. Marble pillars held up the roof of the cafeteria. Small, white round tables held golden silverware- four brown folding chairs were placed around each table. In other words, very fancy. Everyone was waiting to get seated, since ROBs would deliver food to the people who were seated. Gamma got in the line. It took a half hour to have everyone seated and served. The items were only appetizers. Whatever the appetizers were, they were good. Main dishes were passed out, which Gamma easily could it was a T-bone steak. The meat had a combination of tenderness, juiciness, and deliciousness. The empty plates were cleared, and glasses of sparkling cider were given out (For those who haven't had sparkling cider before- sparkling cider is a light yellow liquid which is made of apples, it sparkles, looks like champagne). Instantly, Master Hand grabbed a spoon from the white napkin on his table. He lightly tapped it against the side of his glass, making sure to get all divided attention. "I would like to propose a toast. Since this is a formal occasion, I would like you all to stand." he stated, allowing all to rise their bodies from their seats and their glasses. He took a long drag of air and raised his glass. "I toast to how we all have survived so far. I toast to the people who live and the people who died. I toast... for all of our experiences, cheers." he raised his glass high.

"Cheers." all replied. Gamma tasted the tartness of the cider, tasted very nice. He took another sip of it, Master Hand knew how to make the Brawlers happy. He drank the rest of it, enjoying the taste of it. He then hiccuped, his body swayed from left to right. He never thought it might happen, but... someone spiked all of the sparkling cider. He heard someone yell, 'The cider has been spiked!' as he lost all control of his body...

_**TEN O'CLOCK ANTE MERIDIEM (AM) * * ***_

When Gamma regained his control, he was in his seat. He sat in the comfortable seat that he sat in at GLADIUS. He felt a warm hand touch his hand. Gamma grabbed the globe-like object, seeing it was Makoto. "It's me, Makoto."

"What happened last night?" Gamma asked, getting up whilst gripping his head.

"You all were intoxicated." Otome replied, appearing from behind Makoto. "I heard that someone had taped the scene and put it on YouTube. Probably has a million hits already."

"Has the GLADIUS landed?" Gamma asked.

"It has, just- in fact." Makoto responded.

"I should be okay for now." Gamma said, expecting Makoto to let go of his hand. "Makoto?"

"Master Hand told me to lead you to your room."

"Well, could you at least let go of my hand?"

"Oh, s-sorry." Makoto apologized, blushing slightly.

"Thought he was Hiro again?" Otome asked, slightly tilting her head to the left.

"Y-Yeah."

"I bet you're probably sad that Gamma is only fourteen."

"Yeah..." Makoto said, soon realizing what Otome meant- immediately, her cheeks went red. "O-Otome!"

"What?"

"I-I d-didn't l-like H-Hiro t-that m-much!" Makoto stuttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Gamma asked.

"I suppose you'll understand when you are older." Otome responded. "We'd better get rolling, it's ten o'clock already. She walked over to Makoto. "I suppose you'll have to wait until he is older." Makoto continued to redden. Minutes later, the three were outside of GLADIUS and inside of the new Brawl Mansion. The halls were almost endless. Gamma looked around his surroundings, the new Mansion was no different that the original, it only had minor changes to it. He looked around before bumping into Makoto.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We're here." Makoto stated. She grabbed an identification card from her skirt pocket and gave it to Gamma. "Here." Gamma felt the identification card tap against his hand. The card was actually pretty warm. Regardless, it was like most identification cards- displaying his name, picture, and room number... which was #33. But, it was navy blue and had ' Smash Brother ' on the top of the card. He inserted the card into the slit on the right side of the door. He heard a clicking sound, signifying that the door was now unlocked. He put his hand on the golden handle and turned it, no creaking. In reality, his room was very plain, it had; smooth maple wood flooring, same with the walls and ceilings, and a plain white single bed. The fresh smell of pine sol, he heard no creaking as he stepped across the flooring. He rubbed his hand on the walls and floors, freshly cut, as if his room was built recently- like in a day or two. He felt his bed sheets, felt very soft. "Oh yeah, Gamma." Makoto spoke.

"Yes?" Gamma questioned.

"Master Hand asked me to give you this also." Makoto put her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She pressed it against his hand before laying it flat on his hand. In reality, it was a jet black phone with blue lettering, which read- 'SB'. He opened up the phone, staying true to its black color, other than the white numbers on each button. He turned on the phone, going onto the contacts list. Three names were displayed, along with a photo of each contact. He saw all three names, Otome Yanagiya, Fumi Kanno, and Makoto Sako.

"I have Otome as a contact because of medical services." Gamma spoke, Otome nodded. "I have Fumi as a contact for technical services. And I have Makoto as a contact for..." he didn't know why Makoto was a contact.

"Social services?" Otome spoke. "If you need someone to talk to. Or to have a shoulder to cry on."

"Oh, I see." Gamma acknowledged.

"Or she could provide morning services."

"Morning services?" Makoto asked.

"You could come into his room in the morning. If he resisted, you could pin him down to the bed and make him have-"

"O-Otome!" Makoto and Gamma yelled, both red.

"-And make him have breakfast with you." Otome spoke. An awkward silence filled the room. Otome checked her watch, it was eleven o'clock.

"So let me understand this, Otome: medical services. Fumi: technical services. Makoto: Social and moaning services- I mean, morning services." Gamma comprehended.

"Makoto, I believe we have somewhat of a curfew." Otome spoke.

"Oh yes!" Makoto realized. "Good night." Makoto put her hand on the handle and turned it.

"Okay Makoto. I love you too." Gamma sarcastically stated. Makoto didn't get the hint of sarcasm in his voice. She opened the door, even though it wasn't obvious, Gamma could tell she was embarrassed because skin he could see went pink. And she did open the door fast.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too." Makoto stuttered.

"I was only kidding." Gamma spoke. He plopped himself on his bed, it made him feel slightly better.

"Good night." Otome spoke.

"Good night to you too."

"Oh? No special saying for me?" Otome joked. She followed Makoto out of the room. Gamma got out of his comfortable bed to take care of himself. He attempted to take off his hood, but again, his attempts resulted in failure. He unzipped his sweatshirt, to reveal a black long-sleeved shirt. He took off the shirt, his skin colored jet black. Taking off his shoes and socks, he stripped his jeans. He jumped into bed, pulling his fluffy blankets over him. He let the globe-like object leave his hand, and fall on the floor. He closed his eyes, hoping his sleep would not be disturbed...

Gamma woke up, glad he didn't have a nightmare or some shit like that. He regretted having to get off his extremely comfortable bed. He picked up the globe-like object from the floor. He stood, grabbing his pants. He heard someone knock at the door, setting his pants on the floor.

"Gamma, I'm coming in." a womanly voice stated. He heard the unlocking of the door, soon seeing the woman who knocked. She was Makoto, carrying a tray of food in her hands. I came in for morning- " Makoto said as she got a good look at Gamma. His figure faded and she saw Hiro, only having on similar undergarments that Gamma had, which was a pair of black boxers. She shook her head and she saw Gamma again. She continued to stare. "I- uh..." Gamma soon realized he was being stared at.

"Pervert!"

"P-Pervert!?" Makoto asked. She turned a deep, dark red. "I-I'm n-not a-a p-pervert!" she stuttered.

"Then stop staring at me!"

"Okay!" she managed not to stutter.

"Well, what did you come in for?"

"Morning services."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not hungry for right now." Gamma stated. He forgot the second term of morning services. Makoto put the tray of food on a table next to Gamma's bed. "I said I would be fine." he said, falling onto his bed. She grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed, Makoto was over him by a few inches. He tried to resist, but he felt weak, due to the comforting bed he was on. The two were red, and at this point, anyone not knowing that Makoto was giving him morning services- anyone could assume wrong. Makoto grabbed a spoon from the tray, Gamma tried to push her off, but it only ended in failure. In fact, it only made the situation worse- it made the bed go up and down, making much of the springs create noise. By now, there was an audience outside, wondering 'What in the hell is going on in there?' or something like that. Makoto succeeded in scooping up a small portion of eggs.

"In it goes!" she said.

"I told you, I-!" Gamma was interrupted when the spoon went into his mouth. "On second thought, I am feeling hungry." he swallowed the eggs.

"Are they that good?"

"Yes!" he practically yelled. "Give me more!"

"O-Okay!" she said. After two minutes, the eggs were gone.

"That tasted so awesome." he said, breathing heavily- he wasn't able to breathe during eating the eggs.

"T-There are a-always s-seconds." Makoto pointed out. Gamma looked at the tray, there was a plate of bacon. The audience had expanded.

"Actually, I don't think I should be the only one enjoying this."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked. Suddenly, Gamma made it so he was on top. Grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate, in reality- Makoto was incredibly red, as red as a tomato- a very dark tomato. He put the bacon in her mouth.

"How does it taste?"

"V-Very g-good. A-A m-mixture b-between h-hardness a-and t-tenderness." she stuttered. After about a minute after that, the bacon was gone. Makoto was heavily breathing, same reason as Gamma was earlier. "T-There is one l-last t-thing w-we could d-do." Makoto and Gamma looked the last item, a plastic cup of milk. Makoto was on top again. She grabbed the glass of milk. Otome worked her way through the crowd. She pulled out her ID card from her bag. The unlocking of the door caused the cup to fly out of Makoto's hand. They both looked up as the milk splashed over their faces. Otome opened up the door. She saw the scene, Makoto was on top of Gamma, he wore only his black sweatshirt- which wasn't zipped at all- and a pair of black boxers. Most of their faces' were covered in white, but the rest was a dark red. And, Gamma's clothes were scattered around the bed

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Otome asked. She blocked the open doorway, nobody could see inside of the room.

"N-No." Gamma stuttered.

"I-I-It's n-n-not w-w-what y-y-you t-t-think!" Makoto uber stuttered, getting off of him.

"Okay." Otome genuinely smiled. She decided to enter the room.

"W-What a-are y-you e-entering t-the r-room f-for?" Gamma stuttered.

"Aw, you have such a cute stutter." Otome said.

"I-I d-do?"

"Yes, you have been Makoto-inized."

"Makoto-inized?" Makoto asked.

"When someone else stutters due to Makoto's stuttering." she grabbed the napkin near the tray and dried off Makoto's face. She then moved over to Gamma.

"What did you even come in here for?" Gamma asked, Otome finished drying his face.

"I came to remind you of the physical exams."

"I remember, both start at four o'clock. Both are held in separate rooms." Gamma recited.

"I'm surprised you were able to remember that." Otome smiled. "Just remember the consequences of it."

"I'll be severely punished if I do, I know."

"I'm especially worried about Makoto."

"I-I'm n-not a-a p-pervert!"

"I'm not so worried you, Gamma. Although, the last physical exam that I was in charge of- there was a perversion of three. They were never found out."

"I've been looking into the case for years, and I still haven't found the identity of anyone of the three." Makoto announced. Otome and Makoto eventually left, leaving Gamma in his room...

_**TIME GAP... THREE FIFTY NINE POST MERIDIEM (PM)* * ***_

Gamma rushed down the halls of the Mansion trying to find the male physical exams. He then found a fork in his path. There were two halls, he couldn't tell which led to where. Guessing, he chose the path on the right. After running for a bit, he had to catch his breath. He was shocked when he heard female voices. He gulped and walked with pride. As he walked, he saw a teenager lurking in the shadows. The teenager had short slightly spiked brown hair with similarly colored eyes. He wore; a black dress shirt, a thin tie with diagonal blue and white stripes leading down to the tip of it, a gray jacket, a yellow scarf which draped on his shoulders, gray pants, and yellow shoes with black zippers on them. He saw Gamma.

("What the hell are you doing here?") he whispered. He quickly ran to Gamma and pulled him into the shadows.

("Who are you?") Gamma whispered.

("Daichi Shijima") Daichi whispered. The two sat and listened to the girls' conversations.

("I'm Gamma. What are they talking about?")

("You don't know? Listen in carefully.")...

Outside, in reality -two women were fighting outside about... something. The younger one had long pinkish-red hair that stopped at her lower back. She had a pale complexion and gray eyes. The other one had long orange hair that was kept in a long ponytail and orange eyes. Since they already were examined, the two were only in bras and panties, both black- to be precise.

"They are not that small!" the red-haired one yelled.

"Don't worry, they'll grow in over time." the orange-haired one spoke.

"Stupid Hinako! I wear at least a B cup!"

("I still don't know what they're talking about.") Gamma whispered.

("Are you an idiot? Haven't you ever had sex ed?") Daichi asked.

("I... don't remember.")

("Alright,") Daichi sighed- ("I'll explain it to you. I feel like I'm talking to a five year old. Alright, the red-haired girl is named Airi Ban and the other is Hinako Kujou. They are talking about their breast sizes. Wait, do you even know what breasts are?")

("I know what breasts are, I just didn't know what sizes they come in.")

("Well there are four basic sizes, or cups. The smallest one out of them is the A cup. The second cup which is third biggest is B. The second biggest is C. And the biggest is D. Although, there are smaller and bigger- those are the common ones.")

("I see now.") Gamma said, turning his gaze back to the fight.

"Gr! Choke and die, stupid Hinako!" Airi spat out poison. Soon, a girl with shoulder length brown hair that is straight and has a front bang and side bangs and brown eyes came into the room, both undergarments were white with blue stripes.

"U-Um... Hinako... Airi... I think that's enough." the brown-haired girl stated.

("Gyaah...! Wait, that voice... I-It's Io! Io Nitta!")

"Come on... is it really that important? Shouldn't we try to get along?" Io asked.

"Get along, eh? That's harsh, Io! Doesn't sound so sincere, coming from you." Hinako stated.

"H-Huh?! I-I didn't mean...!"

"Oh, I don't mind. It's just Ai making a fuss, ignoring how tiny hers are."

"What!? Are you blind!? Mine... are... not... tiny...!"

"... This is ridiculous. Who cares?" a womanly voice said, soon to be seen as Fumi's. Her undergarments were white.

("S-Such a bounty...!") Gamma and Daichi whispered.

"Wow...!" Airi stated, eyes widened.

"Wow... you... you win." Hinako stated.

"Hm...? Oh, these." Fumi said, putting her hands under her breasts. "I don't appreciate the staring."

"What's all the fuss? Those who have been examined can go to their rooms." a voice which belonged to Makoto spoke. Her undergarments were a dark blue.

("Yes...! Perfect timing, Makoto!") Daichi whispered.

"Hm... what's the matter? Something is not quite right."

"Oh, my... you'll all get cold if you all stand here like this." Otome stated, fully clothed.

"Hello, Otome. It seems these children were..."

("Whoa... Otome?! Decisions, decisions. Ugh, choices! Sexy women or younger, playful ones?")

(" I prefer sexy and mature, but I can appreciate the young and playful ones.")

"Hm... that's a tough one. I'd say sexiness, myself." a man with a flat cap said, striking the Thinker pose perfectly. He had short brown hair tucked under his flat, striped cap. Designer glasses adorn his face and accentuate his brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt under a striped suit along with a pair of white shoes.

("J-Joe...! When did you get here!?")

"Huh...? Don't underestimate me, little dude. I've been here this whole time." Joe said, clearly not whispered.

("...What!? How do you not have to whisper?")

"Heh heh... when you get to be my age, you learn how to fade into the shadows." he said, waving his arms up and down. "So, you're Gamma? My name is Yuzuru Akie, but call me Joe."

("...No way...") Daichi spoke.

"Give it a try. You'll be fine."

("That's ridiculous! I can't, they'll hear me!"

("Try it!") Gamma encouraged.

("Alright, I'll try.") Daichi sighed. He gulped, "H..Hello there. I'm Daichi Shijima, 18 years old."

"Who's there!?" an enraged Makoto yelled.

("Shit! Run!") Daichi panicked. The two teleported away.

("Shit.") Gamma whispered, going into the fetal position.

"It sounds like it came from that way." Makoto stated.

Gamma was freaking out, but then he saw two boxes. He lifted the left one first, only to be looking down the barrel of an Operator- it was Snake. Gamma slowly and carefully put the box back down. He lifted up the other one, nothing was under or in it. And slowly and carefully, he made it out of the room- via Metal Gear Solid© style.

_**LOCATION CHANGE... MALE'S EXAMS... FOUR THIRTY POST MERIDIEM**_

Gamma exited the box, getting in the long line of characters. He was in back of two familiar faces, Joe and Daichi. He tapped the shoulder of the two, they turned around.

("Guys, what the hell!? You guys left me! I could have died today!")

"Sorry," the two spoke. "I thought that you had demons with you too, like Hiro."

"Who is Hiro?"

"You haven't heard about him yet?" Joe asked.

"Hiro- Hiro Kageyama- was the Protagonist of our realm. He was a really great guy, was strong, smart, had a good will to fight, and to balance it out- he had a great sense of humor. In fact, you can't keep a straight face around him. He could easily make friends, everyone wanted to be like him.

"You're talking as if he's dead." Gamma spoke, the two's faces saddened.

"We don't know if he's dead." Daichi said.

"He was here on the way back, we even saw him exit the plane to the Brawl Mansion." Daichi said.

"He just... disappeared." Joe said eyes closed.

"Back person of the line, Gamma! Come over here, you are to take exam!" a person said.

"I'm coming!" Gamma yelled. He stepped into the room, seeing Otome.

"Strip all except your unzipped sweatshirt and your undergarment." she said, he did so. As she was examining him, she spoke. "So, what took you so long to get here?"

"I-I fell out of bed." Gamma sweated heavily.

"Why are you sweating?"

"It happens when I get nervous."

"I see..." she trailed off. She went behind him putting her mouth near his ear. "I know that you were in the Female's exams."

"Oh shit." he spoke.

"Relax, I won't tell."

"T-Thank you."

"Besides, Makoto wouldn't like that."

"What does she have to do with me?"

"Nothing, although..." she paused, checking his legs... "I think she may actually like you."

"You think?"

"You remind her so much of Hiro."

"Hiro again, huh."

"Well, anyway- you are done. You may leave, but put your clothes on first." Otome said. Gamma put on his clothes and left the room, waving to Otome. And the rest of the day went on and on and on...

_**CHAPTER...FIN?**_

Author's Note: Yesss! I have finally finished this chapter! And there was much rejoicing, yay. As I said before, this is the last filler of BF. For those who haven't noticed, I changed the title and summary of BF. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can only work on this fanfiction when I have the laptop that me and my bros share. Enough about me, reviews are always and will be accepted. New characters are all from the game- Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2©. Three more chapters, see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello, this chapter is resuming the story. I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl©, anything relating of/to it, and any references I make. Again, underlined stuff means that it is spoken within a dream. Bold-faced lettering is used instead of all capitals .Two chapters left.

Chapter 8- Creating and using a plan of action.

Gamma woke up in a cold sweat, but he was no longer in his bed- he was being carried. To be precise, he was slung over the shoulder of someone. He looked to see what he/she looked like. It wasn't a guy and was not a girl, it was an 'it'- a primid. His limbs wouldn't move an inch, making escape impossible. He was set on the rocky terrain called ground. And like a baton, he was passed to a man. He was set down again, except this time, the man kicked him at his torso. His vision blackened. When he could see again, he saw a crowd around him. They waved torches, yelling and screaming at him angrily. He was in the air, but tied to something. He looked to his left, he soon knew what he was tied to- a black cross. He saw primids and people acting the same. Oil was splashed on the cross, as well as him. His eyes widened as he saw a man with a silver lighter.

"Fellow villagers!" the man yelled. "This man has caused many crimes upon this world! And today, we avenge all of the people he has killed! Whether people or subspacians, he has killed many!" the people cheered as the man raised the lighter into the air. He turned on lighter, he faced Gamma. "You shall atone for your crimes against mankind! Begone, you wretched Tabuu!" he tossed the lighter on the ground near the cross. "Burn in the holy flame!" he ran away. The flames around Gamma rose, as well as turn into a shining white. He cried in agony as the flames rotted his skin away.

_**OUTSIDE OF GAMMA'S DREAM * * ***_

Gamma woke up in a cold sweat, glad that he was in his bed. "Burn in the holy flame? People and subspacians living in peace? Why did they want to kill me?" Gamma questioned. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Gamma asked, picking up his sight-seer (The name of the globe which allows him to see).

"It's Makoto, I'm coming in." a Makoto responded.

"Pervert!"

"..."

"Makoto? Is that really you?"

"... Just come to Conference Hall, Master Hand is hosting a meeting there at eight o'clock." Makoto spoke, Gamma heard footsteps... she was walking away. He dressed himself and went to the Conference Hall, it was seven-fifty ante meridiem.

_**CONFERENCE HALL...TIME GAP... EIGHT O'CLOCK ANTE MERIDIEM* * ***_

TheConference Hall wasn't exactly a hall, as anyone could guess. In reality, it was like a classroom-styled room- but very well had differences. It had no windows, the walls were completely white, and the floors were white as well- completing the set was a large white board. Everyone there sat in brown fold-up chairs, which all were made to make a 'U' shape around the board. Gamma sat in the bottom section of the 'U'. Master Hand was at the front of the room.

"Fellow brawlers," he stated, casting his hand over the floor below him- "I am sorry if I intruded your pleasant dreams." he finished, allowing anyone to yell at him for a minute.

_My dream was anything but pleasant. _Gamma thought to himself.

"Today, we discuss the topic of defeating Tabuu. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Why don't the smashers just kick his ass like last time?" a J.H. asked, watching a video via YouTube©.

"Tabuu has grown stronger since last time. Any others?" Master Hand asked. No questions were spoken of. "I thought so. Luckily, we have a strategy. I am not the one who will tell you it. Kanno, if you may please stand from your seat." Master Hand went to the top left corner of the room and floated idly. The familiar woman rose, Fumi Kanno. She set her laptop on her seat, and then walked to the front of the room- soon pressing her back against the board. People murmured about the woman, stuff like 'Look at the chest on her!' or 'She makes all of us look bad.'.

"I'm not very fond of greetings, so I will just lay it all out." she said, keeping constant eye-contact with the back wall. "Tabuu relies on three sources of power, which are in three separate locations. A third of Tabuu's gained strength comes from the three towers that he has built over time. The only problem is that these towers can't be destroyed from the outside. Any questions so far?"

"Can't you hack into them and destroy them from the inside?" Antares asked, reading a manga while listening to music via headphones.

"Don't you think we have tried that? Hacking it from the outside alone won't work. But, you did have a good idea. That's why we have to send teams into the three towers, to put this-" she stopped to hold up a small SD card... "into the main system. This will allow me to gain access into the system of the tower. Once all three towers have been shut down, Tabuu will be weakened a bit." she finished.

"What do you mean, a bit?" Doragon asked, playing on a white Nintendo DSi©.

"A bit meaning that he can still kill any of you with just a flick of his wrist."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to defeat him!?" Meowthx yelled.

"Makoto, your turn." Fumi stated. She walked over to her seat and resumed what she was doing before Master Hand called her up, typing. Makoto walked up to the front of the room.

"Tabuu isn't as weak as he was last time. The only one that can possibly defeat Tabuu after hacking all three towers is another one of his species- another Tabuu." she spoke, now walking in front of the chair formation.

"But we don't have a Tabuu!" Flame yelled. Makoto shook her head, walking over to Gamma. Instead of stating it, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's a Tabuu?!" Phoenix asked, barely visible because of the fan-girls that surrounded him.

"Indeed he is." Makoto spoke, leaving her hand on his shoulder for three more minutes. Her hand trailed off his shoulder slowly as she continued to walked. "We learned just recently that he- himself, was a Tabuu. He probably didn't know until we knew. He's practically blind, without holding onto this." Makoto spoke pointing at the sight-seer. "That means Tabuu is alike. That orb allows Gamma to see only the outlines of someone, Tabuu can do the same alone." she crossed the right part of the 'U' formation. A random male reached out to grab her ass, but a random female pulled his arm back, glaring at him. Makoto now stood at the board again. "Are there any questions so far? Any at all that you would like to ask at all about myself or Fumi?"

"I have a question for Fumi." Antares raised his hand.

"What is it?" Fumi lazily asked.

"Are you an otaku too?"

"An otakuro you ask?" she put a hand under her chin.

"Yes, I am referring to an otakuro."

"...No."

"What is an o-taco?" Doragon asked.

"It is an otaku." Fumi corrected.

"An otaku is a Japanese term which refers to a person who has interests in Anime, manga, and/or Japanese video games." Antares explained.

_They are also the bottom of Japanese society. _Gamma thought while slightly smirking.

"Any other questions?" Makoto asked. Silence filled the room.

"Next is how we shall execute this plan, right?" Antares asked.

"Indeed it is. As you know, we will be sending three teams to each tower. Did you wonder why none of the Smash Brothers are here?" Makoto spoke. Gamma looked around, he thought everyone would be here- not only the newcomers. "There is a certain reason behind that. Tabuu remembered the Smash Brothers so well, that if even one stepped into one of the towers- they would start to evaporate due to certain types of microwaves."

"M-Microwaves?" Meothx asked, kind of shivering- due to fright.

"That's right, it would be like walking within a giant microwave oven." Otome stated.

_Heh. If I were a Smash Brother, this would be the perfect job for me- seeing as I am a Tabuu and all. _Gamma thought.

"But," Otome spoke, "since you are all newcomers, none of you will be affected.".

"Exactly." Fumi stated.

"Now, like we have said before, there will be three teams. Alpha team will be traveling toward tower A. The transport is the GLADIUS, since it is the farthest away. Beta team will be traveling toward tower B. The transport is a submarine called, the HARPOON- since the tower is underwater. And Gamma team will travel toward tower C. The transport is a drilling device called, the JACKHAMMER, since the tower is underground."

"Who will be assigned to which team?" Phoenix asked.

"That will be chosen by this hat." Makoto spoke pointing to a black wizard hat that was hung on the wall.

"Cool! So we put it on our heads and it decides what team we are assigned to?!" Doragon asked.

"No, you will stick your hand into the hat and simply pull out a paper that says A, B, or G." Makoto stated, killing off any excitement in Doragon. In the end, it ended with these results...

**Alpha team:** Gamma, Makoto, Daichi, Phoenix, and J.H..

**Beta team: **Antares, Airi, Flame, Hinako, and Cynthia.

**Gamma team:** Doragon, Joe, Io, Meowthx, and an unknown teenager.

"Who are you?" Doragon asked the unknown teenager. The teenager wore a dark blue skull cap and had black hair, along with brown eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt which literally read 'Fish or Die!'-having the words surround a green circle with a fish inside of it, an open black jacket which had a black-and-white collar, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Although it was not very visible, Doragon noticed a knife inside one of the inner pockets of the jacket. The teenager turned around and as if by magic, he had a bowl of soup-like contents.

"I'm Jungo Torii, take it." Jungo offered the bowl of soup-like contents.

"Um, thanks." Doragon accepted.

"You are welcome, it's chawanmushi."

"Chu-what-a-wha?"

"It's an egg custard dish, try it." Jungo encouraged him. Doragon looked at the chawanmushi before closing his eyes and gulping it down.

"It tastes good."

"Thank you, I could probably make some on the JACKHAMMER."

"I look forward to it."

"Hey, Jumbo and whoever you are." Joe spoke.

"My name is Doragon."

"So, Jumbo and Dorygan- what are you two up to?"

"We were just introducing ourselves, and it's Doragon." Doragon chuckled.

"Dorygan, Dorigone- what's the difference?" Joe spoke.

_**OVER TO BETA TEAM * * ***_

Antares looked over to see Airi and then walked over to her. She wore a white fur cap, a long white scarf with musical notes and pale blue lines at the end, a black jacket with white cuffs and the bottom of it being white, black skirt, black thigh-high socks, and brown loafers.

"Hello, I am Antares." Antares greeted.

"Hello, I am Airi Ban." Airi greeted back.

"Are you into piano music?"

"How did you know!?"

"Whoa, chill. I just saw your scarf, having little quarter notes on it."

"...Yeah, so what?"

"I am quite interested in piano music."

"Well, I used to be a pianist."

"Really, wow. I would like to see you play some time."

"It's a shame that you and me are not on the same team." Flame sighed to Meowthx.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to battling you on Black version 2." Meowthx sighed back.

"Yeah, what a shame. Bye, Meowthx." Flame waved to his friend. He turned with his eyes closed. He then bumped into someone, the person was a woman, because of the contact between bodies.

"Sorry." the woman stated.

"Sorr-" Flame was interupted when he opened his eyes. He was shocked at what she was wearing. She wore a white flower in her hair, a black 'jacket'- which looked more like a bra, black gloves, a very short black skirt, soft white floral cloth, and black high heels. "Is she a stripper or something?" he whispered.

"So, you're Flame, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Flame said, trying to keep his eyes off her- "and you are?"

"My full name is Hinako Kujou."

"W-What do you do for a living?"

"Guess."

"U-Um..." Flame trailed off. Saying a stripper or prostitute would be bad to say, so he went to a kid-appropriate level. "A-Are you a... dancer?"

"Yes!" she happily spoke. "You are the first to say that."

"W-Well, what did the others say?"

"Something about me working as a stripper or prostitute. I mean, really- do I look like a stripper or a prostitute to you?" Hinako asked.

"Um, n-no." Flame spoke, lying- which Hinako couldn't detect.

"I knew it!" Hinako happily spoke. Anyone could guess that the two got along well.

Cynthia looked over at Alpha team, kind of sad that the only person she actually knew well was separated from her.

_**BACK TO GAMMA TEAM * * ***_

Io looked over at her teammates, two of them were unknown. She wore a light gray blouse, a black dress-shirt underneath, a blue-and-white-striped ribbon, black skirt, black socks, and brown loafers. From what she knew, the one that was in the larger group was named Doragon, and the other was Meowthx. She sighed, "I wish that him and I were on the same team." she thought aloud. The 'him' that she was talking about was Hiro. And she remained isolated from the others.

_**OVER TO ALPHA TEAM * * ***_

Gamma checked his surroundings, everyone was enjoying themselves. He noticed Daichi walking towards him.

"Hey, Gamma." Daichi spoke.

"Yo, I suppose you came here for a reason." Gamma responded.

"Remember the female physical exams?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Who was your favorite?"

"My favorite?"

"Yeah, the one you thought was the best of all." Daichi spoke. Gamma knew which one was his favorite, but he couldn't just admit it.

"Who was yours?"

"Mine?" Daichi asked, Gamma nodded. "Io, she has such a great body. She's perfect."

"Who's perfect?" a womanly voice asked. Gamma and Daichi jumped, it was Makoto.

"Holy shit, Makoto! You scared the hell out of me!" Gamma yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know who you two were talking about." Makoto responded, keeping her serious face on.

"We were talking about you!" Daichi spoke.

"Y-Yeah, you fight very well."

"Oh, I see." she said walking away.

"Phew." Gamma sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad she didn't find out that we were at the female physical exams."

"You two were at the female exams?" Makoto spoke.

"N-No, Makoto!" Gamma spoke. "We said that we would look into the perversion at the female exams that happened yesterday."

"How did you two figure out that there was a perversion at the female exams?"

"We figured that there would be another perversion at the physical exams, since most of the characters are perverts."

"Why were you two and Joe the only ones late for the exams?"

"I-I just didn't hear my alarm." Gamma spoke.

"S-Same with me."

"Very well, you two are doing a great thing- resting well. And I am glad that you two are looking into the perversion. When I find the perverts, I will make sure they get a good punishment." Makoto walked away.

"What do you think she'll do to them?" Daichi asked.

"Probably rip out their skulls and bash their faces with it- keeping them alive."

"Or rip out their whole nervous system through their fingertips."

"Or... let's just drop the subject."

J.H. and Phoenix chatted for a bit. The two were actually great friends before they ended up in Brawl, and still are.

"You are so lucky! Having all of those girls flock around you!" J.H. spoke.

"It's more like torture! Have you actually had a harem before? They are more worse than you think!" Phoenix spoke back.

"I had in a harem too, once. But all of them walked away."

"Why?"

"They saw all of the porno and hentai mags that I had under my bed. What's even worse is that they torched them all."

"What a harsh thing they did."

"Yeah, I had to go through a lot of shit to get all of those mags."

"Has this taught you anything?"

"Yeah, to never let any girls near my Playboys!" J.H. shouted, Phoenix face-palming himself.

_**OUTSIDE OF EVERY GROUP * * ***_

"May I have your attention, please?!" Master Hand shouted. "You all have an hour before embarking the mission! I would recommend packing your necessities and heading toward the Outer Gates." and all the groups did as they were told, heading to their rooms- time: nine o'clock ante meridiem.

_**OUTER GATES... NINE FORTY ANTE MERIDIEM * * ***_

The Outer Gates were exactly as they seemed. Forty-five feet from the new Brawl Mansion lies twenty feet tall gates, very sharp points at the top of each bar. The floor was covered with white panels instead of just dirt and stone. Everyone was panting and sweating, the run and the sun were what caused. Master Hand appeared in front of them all.

"You may wonder why I brought you all out here, yes? For that question, I have an answer." Master Hand bowed to the teams. "Sky-Anstieg." he chanted softly. The ground shook as the two-hundred tiles in front of them- disappeared. A large beam of light beamed out of the giant hole. A giant object appeared out of the large gap, the well-known GLADIUS. Two vehicles were chained under each wing of the GLADIUS. The left one was a silver oval-shaped thing which had the name, 'HARPOON' written on the side of it. It had a line splitting two-thirds and the one-third of the HARPOON- the one-third had four big-ass fins and a giant propeller at the back. The two-thirds had two big cylinder-like objects on the sides- probably lights- and a big cannon on the bottom- probably either a torpedo launcher or a laser cannon. Five see-through fiberglass windows were in the front. The other vehicle was a large black circle with eight mechanical arms- a spider-like vehicle- and a silver drill on the front. It had the name, 'JACKHAMMER' engraved on it's right side. "All of you will be on the GLADIUS at first. In about thirty minutes after the GLADIUS is fifty feet in the air, Gamma team will board the JACKHAMMER and be dropped right on the Plains. In about an hour under the same conditions, Beta team will board the HARPOON and be dropped right in the Ocean. In an hour and thirty minutes from when the GLADIUS takes off, it will land at its destination. Everyone in Gamma team will leave the transport at twelve o'clock. Beta team will leave the transport at one-thirty. And Alpha team will leave the transport at three o'clock. You should all be back by seven-thirty. Any questions?"

"What will the Smash Brothers be doing during this whole mission?" Gamma asked.

"They will be guarding the Brawl Mansion if Tabuu's forces arrive. Any others? Good, because you have five minutes to board the GLADIUS before takeoff. And everyone did as so...

_**GLADIUS... TEN FORTY-NINE ANTE MERIDIEM * * ***_

It was only one minute until flight, Gamma counted down in his head.

_Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five..._

"Can I sit here?" a voice which sounded like Cynthia's asked.

"Sure." Gamma responded. _Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six, Twenty-five..._

"Could this be... the last time we see each other?" Cynthia mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Okay." Gamma spoke. _Five, four, three, two, one... _Gamma thought. The GLADIUS shook when he said zero. The shaking caused Cynthia to gasp, the lights went out. A minute afterward the lights came back on. Cynthia's head lied on Gamma's chest and her arms were hooked together behind his back. Gamma's pitch black skin lightened a bit, as if he was slightly blushing. He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Please..." she spoke- "hold me like this until I have to get off."

"O-Okay." Gamma responded, putting his arms around her.

"Aw, wook at da cute widdo cuppo." Antares spoke, watching the scene from the seat in front. To Gamma's acknowledgment, he said- 'Aw, look at the cute little couple.'

"We're not a couple!" Gamma spat out poison.

"Could be. If this fanfiction gets enough reviews, people might actually make fanfics about you two being a couple. From K to even M." Antares smirked, breaking the fourth wall entirely.

"S-Shut up! And don't break the fourth wall, it's hard enough having to rebuild it."

"Okay, whatever." Antares sitting back down.

"Gamma?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did Antares mean when he said- 'from K to even M'?

"U-Um, well..." Gamma trailed off.

_**GLADIUS... TEN-THIRTY ANTE MERIDIEM * * ***_

"Gamma team, please head to the front of the GLADIUS." a voice spoke through the speakers. The members of Gamma team moved toward the front of the GLADIUS, waving to the two teams. The five members stood on five white circle pads before being teleported into the JACKHAMMER. The GLADIUS stopped as the chains around it broke off. The JACKHAMMER fell for five seconds before the drill began to spin fast, the mechanical arms flopping backwards. Twenty seconds passed, and the spinning drill made contact with the ground. The drill tore up the ground below it, going underground soon.

_**INSIDE OF JACKHAMMER * * ***_

Doragon sat down on his seat, Joe sat next to him. In front of him sat Io and Jungo. In back sat Meowthx. Doragon rubbed his broken and bleeding nose, from what happened earlier.

_**Flashback * * ***_

The five sat in their seats when they were teleported. When the chains broke off, the team floated upward. "Hold on to your seats!" Doragon commanded, the team practically latched on to their chairs. When the drill made contact, everyone fell back into their seats- except for Doragon. He hit his nose on the top of the front seat, hearing the crack before he fell back on his seat.

_**Flashback end * * ***_

"Heh, isn't it ironic how I was the first to take note of a safety precaution- and yet, I am the only one that that gets an injury?" Doragon asked. He started to yell as he just felt the pain.

"Hold on! I'll cast Dia!" Io stated, taking out her cell phone. Meowthx snatched it away. He faced Doragon.

"Get over it, Doragon! Quit whining like a pussy!" he yelled in front of Doragon's face.

"Meowthx! That's mean-" Io stated, Doragon put his hand over her mouth.

"He's right." Doragon interupted, fixing his nose by pushing it to the left. "This time is not the time to be whining. It'd be better to stay alert." Doragon did his best to act all bad-ass in front of a girl. He never thought that he might actually be like this in front of anyone. He had been running away all of his life, hoping that someone might save him. And that person did come, at the right time.

_**Yet another flashback * * ***_

"Get back here, Doragon!" a tall teen said. This was the last straw, Doragon had pissed off the most dangerous bully in his school. Doragon was cornered, he thought his life was over. The bully came up and rose his fist up in the air. He heard the punch connect, but not with him. The bully hit another teen in the face, in a black sweatshirt. The protector didn't even move. "Get out of the way, Kirā!"

"Words won't kill you." the teen named Kirā stated. "People do."

"Just move out of the way! You have no right to intrude!"

"..." the teen grabbed the bully's hand and judo-threw him to the ground. The bully grabbed a knife from his pocket but the teen kicked it out of his hand. "The people that call others scum are scum themselves, now leave." the bully ran away. Kirā helped Doragon up.

"Thanks." Doragon said.

"No need to thank me, I am just doing what I think is right."

"Why is your name Kirā?"

"My mom and dad were drug-addicts, and they thought the name fit." Kirā responded before walking away.

_**Flashback end * * ***_

"Here." Jungo gave a bowl of chawanmushi to Meowthx. Meowthx just batted it away.

"You're too over-friendly." Meowthx glared at Jungo before sitting back down. Jungo displayed a face of anger, Doragon sat him back down, calming him down like Kirā would.

"Is Gamma actually Kirā?" Doragon mumbled. He shook the thought of his head, as the team descended further...

_**GLADIUS... TIME GAP... ELEVEN O'CLOCK ANTE MERIDIEM * * ***_

"Beta team, please head to the front of the GLADIUS." the voice spoke.

"Cynthia, you have to go." Gamma spoke. As soon as she heard that, she began to cry.

"Come on, you have to go!" Antares yelled, grabbing her.

"I don't want to!" Cynthia cried harder. "This could be the last time we see each other!"

"Cynthia!" Gamma yelled. "This will not be the last time we see each other! I promise!" Gamma yelled.

"Y-You promise?"

"Yes!" Gamma yelled. Cynthia let go of Gamma. Beta team teleported into into the HARPOON. The chains broke off and the HARPOON fell into the Ocean. "Damn," Gamma spoke, leaning against his seat- "she's starting to get really clingy."

_**INSIDE OF THE HARPOON * * ***_

Flame sighed as he landed in his seat. He sat with Hinako in the front seat. Antares and Airi sat in the middle seats. Cynthia sat in the back seat. He never sat this close to a woman, never in his life. He wasn't in the talking mood, like everyone on the HARPOON. Hinako broke the silence.

"Someone say someone say something positive." Hinako stated.

"We at least could try to be positive." Flame agreed. Cynthia was crying. "What is it now?"

"I-It's about Gamma." Cynthia cried.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Hinako asked.

"W-We're just friends!"

"Sure, that's what they always say." Antares joked.

"I-It's true!"

"Don't worry, he won't die." Flame stated.

"You really think so?"

"He made you a promise, and I bet he'll keep his promise. Besides, if he does die- I'll kill him." Antares stated, making Cynthia better. The room fell silent, as they heard the propeller in the back spin. Everyone was handed an air-tank, which they strapped the air tanks on their backs, putting the oxygen mask- that was connected to the air tank- on.

_**GLADIUS... TIME GAP... ELEVEN O'CLOCK**_

"Team Alpha, please sit patiently. The GLADIUS will be landing shortly." the voice stated.

_I thought we were going to have to free-fall for a second there. _Gamma thought. Fifteen minutes later, and all were gathered at the door of the GLADIUS, which had just landed.

_**OVER TO GAMMA TEAM * * ***_

At twelve o'clock, a hole opened up at the bottom of the JACKHAMMER. Each team member jumped down the hole, seeing the underground cavern. Everything there was brown with a slight tint of orange. The team looked at their surroundings.

"Roll call!" Doragon yelled. "Doragon!"

"Jungo Torii!" Jungo yelled.

"Yuzuru Akie!" Joe yelled.

"Io Nitta!" Io yelled.

"Meowthx..." Meowthx mumbled.

"Now," Doragon stated- "we need to do some dynamic pose or something!" Doragon yelled.

"In case you didn't know, I'm fourteen- not four." Meowthx stated. "Our top priority is to find this tower and plug the SD card in."

"You're such a damn killjoy, Meowthx." Doragon stated.

"Master Hand said that whoever had the SD card is the leader." Io spoke.

"Everyone, search your pockets!" Jungo yelled. Everyone checked their pockets. Meowthx cursed under his breath, finding nothing. Jungo searched everywhere on his clothes, finding nothing. Joe did the same thing, found nothing. Io found nothing, meaning...

"Yes! I'm the leader!" Doragon proudly held up the SD card.

"He gets to be leader?!" Meowthx yelled.

"He found it fair and square." Io stated.

"Formal protest!" Meowthx yelled.

"Denied." Doragon stated, smiling.

"Informal protest!"

"Also denied."

"God, please help us!" Meowthx prayed and yelled.

"God cannot help you now!" Doragon laughed evilly.

"Leader, lead us through the darkness!" Jungo and Joe yelled, giving Doragon an Adolf salute- or in this case, a Doragon salute.

"Yes! Let us join hands and walk through the darkness together!"

"Aren't you taking this leader position a bit too serious?" Io suggested.

"Rainbow!" the three yelled as they marched forward.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Io stated.

"You three are such idiots! And the tower is northward not southward!" Meowthx yelled. The three turned around and headed the right directions. Meowthx sighed as he ran after the group.

"The leader role might have fell into the wrong hands." Io spoke, running to the group.

**Eventually-** the group made it to the tower.

"So, we're here." Meowthx stated. It was much more like a skyscraper than a tower. The entrance was two colossal iron doors, which were closed.

"How are we supposed to get this door open?" Joe questioned.

"We could probably break it off its hinges." Jungo announced.

"Alright," Doragon sighed- "here we go!". Everyone went into a battle stance. Meowthx came first, his three-knife stance at the ready. He slashed at the door ten times before back-flipping five feet and tossing all three knives at the door, all of them were reflected. He picked up all three and went back where he was previously. Doragon pulled out his four shuriken, inserting them in their proper places. He slashed at the door in rapid succession, forty slashes in all. He leaped back into his previous position. Joe, Jungo, and Io nodded toward each other. They then faced the door.

"Now it's time for an all-out attack!" the three yelled simultaneously. Jungo pulled out the knife that Doragon saw earlier. Io and Joe took out their cell phones. Jungo rapidly slashed at the door as Io's and Joe's cell phones showed, 'Agidyne'- assaulting the door with massive fireballs. After about one minute, the trio's assault ceased. There wasn't even a scratch on the door.

"Well, that didn't work." Joe complained.

"I don't think that we can think of anything else." Io saddened.

"It's not like we can say something like 'Open Sesame' and it'll open." Doragon sighed. When Doragon said 'Open Sesame', the door's hinges turned and the door loudly creaked open. A drop of sweat went down the back of the group's heads.

"You've got-" Doragon stated.

"To be-" Io interrupted.

"Fucking kidding me." Meowthx finished. The group traveled inside of the tower, the inside was dark and had purple-colored walls. The group heard a soft noise, like tiny insect wings flapping. Suddenly, about a thousand mosquitoes came out from a nearby corner.

"Is this really Tabuu's best?" Jungo said, twirling his knife in the air, killing some with each knife -twirl.

"It's either Tabuu is after our genetic codes..." Doragon trailed off, his shuriken slicing and dicing the mosquitoes.

"Or Tabuu has gone off his high throne." Meowthx stated, slashing the mosquitoes in perfect halves.

"Or both." Joe suggested, swinging his arms- hoping the mosquitoes would scatter off.

"True." Io snickered, making lightning bolts zap the mosquitoes. A small amount of mosquitoes now practically clung to their bodies, sucking only a bit of blood before they were dead or able to get away. Only ten mosquitoes flew away, two for each group member. They disappeared in a blue light.

"Why would Tabuu want our genetic code?" Doragon murmured.

_**ELSEWHERE... * * ***_

The old Brawl Mansion barely stood, or- at least it looked like it could collapse. Tabuu stood on the roof, just barely touching the floor of the roof. The ten mosquitoes that disappeared in the blue light appeared in front of him.

"Ah, excellent." he spoke. He reached out his hand in the mosquitoes' direction and closed it quickly, the mosquitoes were crushed from afar. The small amount of blood made him smirk. "This should be enough." he stated, pulling the floating blood near him using his mind. The blood fell in his hand- he closed his hand and teleported to the room below. He put the blood into a glass beaker. He laughed softly.

"Is it time yet?" a voice spoke from the shadows. Tabuu formed a flame with his fingertips, the creature hissed because of it. Along with its white hair, darkened skin, yellow eyes, and fangs- it wore a white blouse, black vest, a cape with the inside part being red and the outside being black, black pants, and black footwear. Tabuu blew the flame out.

"No, Kudlak- it's not time yet." Tabuu smirked.

_**BACK WITH GAMMA TEAM * * ***_

"How much more do we have to go?" Meowthx yawned.

"I can only guess fifteen more floors." Doragon spoke, leading the team.

"There should be at least twenty floors, we've reached the fifth..." Io trailed off, closest to Doragon.

"Good point." Jungo spoke, closest to Meowthx.

"Hey, Dorigan." Joe stated.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's wha-" Doragon was interrupted by what he saw up ahead. It was a giant steel primid, carrying a bulky club. "Holy shit!" Doragon yelled. The giant ran toward the group. It raised its club above its head, standing in front of Io. "Io, look out!" Doragon yelled, she stood still from fright. He ran toward her and tackled her to the ground, in order to nearly save her from the attack. The primid brought down its weapon. Doragon could hear and feel the shattering of his right knee bone. He yelled, it hurt very much. He gritted his teeth, trying to stop the pain. He rolled off Io and kicked the primid's left leg using his left leg. He felt the pain from both legs, but at least he made the primid focus on him instead of Io. The primid brought the club up and down faster than the last time. He could hear and feel the shattering of his left knee bone. He gritted his teeth, looking in Io's direction. She ran over to Doragon and put her arms under his armpits. The primid brought the club up and Io dragged Doragon out of the primid's range. Jungo jumped on top of the primid, cutting the club to the hilt. He put his legs around the primid's neck.

"Piercing hit!" he yelled before he stabbed the knife into the head of the primid. The primid tried to pull Jungo off but he avoided its hands. Jungo jerked the knife around, trying to cause more pain. Meowthx latched on the primid's left arm, sawing off the left arm. Eventually, the steel arm collapsed to the ground. Shadow bugs leaked out of the wound. Joe shot a giant fireball at the wound.

"Hey! You could have burnt me to a crisp, you know!" Meowthx spat.

"Sorry Meowticks..." Joe spoke.

"It's Meowthx! Get it right!" Meowthx hissed. Meowthx latched onto the other arm, attempting to saw it off also.

"Diarahan!" Io yelled as she formed an orb of pinkish energy and pulsated it through Doragon's body. His bones repaired themselves instantaneously and a feeling of happiness flowed in his heart. Doragon got up, thanking Io. The other arm of the primid fell to the ground. About five minutes passed, the primid finally in the form of shadow bugs.

"It's..." Doragon took a moment to breathe, "finally... dead." he finished.

_**TIME GAP...ONE-TWENTY-SEVEN POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

"We finally made it." Doragon announced.

"Let's just plug the SD card in and leave this godforsaken place." Meowthx spoke.

"I'll make everyone some fresh udon noodles once we get on the JACKHAMMER again."

"Sounds like a good idea, better do it before I sleep."

"I'm glad we're finally here." Io cheerfully said. Doragon checked for a computer somewhere. It was the only white room in the whole tower. He spotted a black computer in the back of the room, running over to it. He inserted the SD card into one of the slits of the computer, it instantaneously was pulled in. Io's phone rang, she opened it up.

"Hello?" she spoke into the microphone.

"Fumi here. I'm done hacking into the system, you can leave now." the voice spoke.

"Okay." Io said, closing the phone.

"Who was it?" Joe asked.

"It was Fumi, she's done hacking into the system."

"That fast!?" Doragon yelled.

"She is very good at hacking." Jungo spoke.

"Let's just get going." Meowthx sighed.

"Right." Io spoke. Meowthx was about to reach the outer doors which lead to the hall which they traveled in when the doors slammed shut- shoving Meowthx to the ground. Io's phone rang again, causing her to jump, causing her phone to slide over to Doragon. Doragon picked Io's phone up and opened it up.

"Hello?" Doragon asked.

"You are trapped within the room." a womanly voice responded.

"Who is this?"

"You feel that you are on the brink of insanity."

"This better not be some joke, Fumi!"

"I'm serious as hell, Doragon. Have a nice death." the voice said before hanging up. Suddenly, a purple portal appeared in front of Doragon- the shock of it appearing knocked him down to the ground. A female body shape was formed from the portal, soon materializing into a being. It had three heads, one which belonged to a blond lioness, one which belonged to a red horse, and the last belonged to a white wolf. It had tanned skin. It wore; a chained iron collar, spiked iron pads on its shoulders, a tight black leather jacket which showed a large amount of its chest and stomach, black leather gauntlets, black pants which looked like the bottom part of a two-piece bikini, and spiked iron pads on black leather boots. It held in its right hand a whip, the handle was black and had a spiked iron pad at the end, and the whip itself was made of what was gold-colored rope. By now, anyone could tell that it was female.

"W-What the hell!?" Doragon yelled. He got up from the ground and ran. The creature's whip soared through the air and wrapped around his neck. The creature yanked on the handle of the whip, causing Doragon to fly toward her. Doragon's back hit her chest, he felt her chest pressing against his back. She softly touched the area underneath his chin using her left hand.

"Why are you shying away?" she asked. "We have three hours left of torture left."

"Doragon! She's Hecate! Attack her!" Io commanded.

"You wouldn't attack me would you, Doragon?" Hecate asked.

"Of course not." Doragon replied. He grabbed a shuriken from his pocket and tossed it at Io. She barely dodged it as it went into the door.

"Doragon! She's charmed him..." Io spoke. Another shuriken went straight for her, cutting off a strand of her hair off. "Snap out of it!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Doragon spoke.

"Huh?"

"I fell for her at the first time I laid my eyes on her."

"No! You're charmed-! Forget it! Come on, Jungo, Joe, and Meowthx- let's go and-!" Io was interrupted.

"I'm your's." Joe moaned.

"I would cook any dish for you." Jungo moaned.

"Please allow me to please you." Meowthx moaned.

"Shit, I forgot that **I'm **the only one in this group who can resist charm." Io sighed. She ran toward Hecate and slid underneath its legs, grabbing her phone in the process. She leaped back over to her group, fiddling with it. "Demon Summoning App, activate!" she spoke as she snapped out her phone, the words- 'Demon Summoning App' were on screen.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt this delicious little teenager, would you?" Hecate spoke.

"Zandyne!" Io yelled, making a large vortex of wind go around Hecate. Doragon flew onto the ground next to Io. "I summon- Amaterasu!" a blue light appeared on the ground- five feet away from Io. From out of the blue light, a black-haired woman with a sun-like ornament on the top of her head, and golden earrings that from out of the bottom black cloth draped on the front of her shoulders. She wore a white pearled necklace which had a golden sun-like ornament in the middle, a white robe which had green ribbons to tie up loose ends, and a white bracelet on her foot.

"I am the Megami Amaterasu! Do you, too- seek the light?" Amaterasu spoke.

"Amaterasu, Goddess Grace!" Io yelled. Amaterasu nodded, she put a hand on where her heart would be, chanting a few words. She then touched Doragon's forehead with her hand. She then disappeared, Doragon got up shortly afterward.

"What happened to me?" Doragon asked Io.

"Just get behind me, you'll be much safer." Io commanded. Doragon got behind her. "Now Doragon can't become charmed." she mumbled.

"What happened to those three?" Doragon asked Io, pointing to the three group members who were still charmed.

"Never mind them, this fight is me and you versus Hecate." Io spoke. She charged at Hecate, with Doragon following behind her.

_**HARPOON...ONE-THIRTY POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

The water-tight door to the HARPOON opened up, a burst of water blasted Beta team a few feet. They recovered from the burst of water and ran as best as anyone could through water, soon out of the HARPOON- its doors shut tight.

"The HARPOON won't be flooded the next time we get on." Antares pointed out, the oxygen masks on their faces allowed them to speak clearly. "It will evaporate any water inside of it."

"Let's just look for that damn tower." Airi spoke.

"My clothes are going to be soaked." Hinako stated, swimming around.

"So where is this tower going to be?" Flame asked.

"Tabuu wouldn't let us find it very easily, so there must be some complicated maze just before the entrance."

"Look over there!" Cynthia pointed to a sign which had an arrow that pointed west and read- 'One of Tabuu's towers is **DEFINITELY NOT** this way'.

"Using a tactic like that, eh?" Antares put his hand under his chin via Fumi style.

"But that would be really anticlimactic if the tower was **actually** that way." Airi pointed out.

"Well, seeing as we don't have very many options- let's try it!" Flame spoke, the rest of Beta team followed him.

**Eventually**- Beta team made it to the tower. "Shit." Antares cursed.

"What's wrong?" Hinako asked.

"The door is water-tight."

"So?" the dense Cynthia questioned. Antares sighed, face-palming himself.

"It means that it can't be opened unless the area around it is not made of water." Flame spoke.

"Cynthia, your intelligence is about as big as your chest size." Airi pointed out coldly.

"I-I'm not **that** flat!" Cynthia yelled, putting her hands on her chest.

"Actually, you are **that **flat." Antares spoke. "Gamma's chest is probably bigger than yours."

"I never thought that we might find a girl with a smaller chest size than Airi's." Hinako stated.

"You guys are so mean!" Cynthia started to cry again.

"Don't worry, they'll grow in over time." Antares spoke.

"Although, most boys go after the meek and innocent types. He might go for you on those standards."

"R-Really?" Cynthia blushed.

"Yeah."

"**Anyways,**" Airi spoke, "back to getting back to the problem at hand- how are we supposed to get the door open?"

"Well," Antares spoke, "brute force isn't an option."

"True, and neither are explosives." Flame sighed.

Cynthia gasped. "You thought of something, Cyn?" Hinako asked.

"N-No, I just panicked."

"Never mind-" Hinako was interrupted by Cynthia's second gasp.

"Now I have something."

"Okay, let's hear it." Antares spoke. All huddled around her.

"H-Hey! N-Not so close!" Cynthia said, backing up some. "I think that we could block the area around us- so that more water can't come in. Then, we would evaporate the water around us in our area."

"For once, you actually thought of a strategy." Antares spoke.

"Did your chest increase suddenly or something?" Hinako asked, eying her chest to see if it grew.

"It's physically impossible for someone's chest to increase in a matter of seconds." Flame pointed out.

"Silly Flame, haven't you ever watched Anime?" Antares asked. "It happens all the time. And considering that this a fanfiction, it could happen."

"What are you talking about? This isn't some Anime in which you yell every time you attack, this isn't some game: this is real life." Airi spoke.

"**Anyways,**" Flame spoke- "let's try out Cynthia's plan."

"Wait, how would we block the area around us?"

"I already figured out how." Cynthia spoke. she spoke. She clasped her hands together and began to chant. A sphere of blue energy formed in her hands, it shone brightly. When she stopped, she released the sphere at the ground a few inches behind her- since she was behind everyone else. A wall of five-inch ice erected from the ground which reached the walls and ceiling, making it impossible for any water to seep in. She breathed heavily for about a minute.

"Great! Now about evaporating the water."

"I didn't think of that."

"Dammit, if only my phone was waterproof." Airi stated.

"That's it!" Antares spoke.

"Did you found out something?"

"So that's how my favorite manga ended." Antares spoke, using the internet with his cell phone. The rest of Beta team comically fell feet over head. Wait, he was able to use his cell phone... underwater?

"How are you able to use your phone underwater?" Airi asked, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, Master Hand made all of our cell phones waterproof- isn't yours?" Antares asked.

"Airi, Master Hand did require our cell phones when we entered the mansion." Hinako stated.

"Okay, I'll try it." Airi spoke. She pulled out her phone. "Antares."

"Yesh?"

"Call me, I want to see if my phone works."

"Okay." Antares spoke. A minute later, Airi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Airi spoke. She expected for Antares answer back, but he remained silent. "Say something, dammit!"

"Okay, just hold on a second." Antares said as he coughed in his sleeve. He put the phone up close to his oxygen mask. "Hey, babe." he spoke while smiling. Airi instantly blushed. She swam over to him.

"Baka!" she yelled before the word- 'Multi-strike' appeared on the screen of her phone. "Multi-strike!" she dealt nine punches to Antares, seems that she defied all logic- since her punches didn't slow down or weaken a bit.

"What?! You told me say something!" Antares replied.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Airi yelled as she struck Antares.

"It is said that the more two people fight, the more chances of them being a couple." Flame said.

"Yep." Hinako stated. After a minute, Airi stopped. She made the word- 'Agidyne' appear on the screen, heating up the water in the area. It instantaneously evaporated the water.

"Alright, let's go!" Airi stated, walking toward the door- or at least she thought she was getting somewhere. She actually was getting nowhere.

"Guys, I think we'd better look down." Flame stated, everyone looked down. They were all at least ten feet above the ground.

"The law of gravity takes effect only when one knows of its existence." Antares gulped. Everyone fell quickly. Antares, Cynthia, and Hinako were the only ones who fell straight on the ground- the others fell on someone to soften their landing. Antares opened his eyes to find that Airi fell on him, his head in between her legs, her ass on his chest.

"Where are you, Antares?" Airi asked, a bit in a panicked mood.

"This feels nice." Antares spoke.

"What do you-?" she asked as she looked down. "Ah!" Airi jumped off, pulling her skirt down in the process. Flame opened his eyes, feeling as if his head was rested on a pillow.

"What the?" he asked as he slowly lifted and turned his head. He saw what his head was rested on- in which he jumped off Hinako. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Ooh," Antares spoke while watching from afar- "looks like someone's got a breast fetish."

"S-Shut up! I do not have a breast fetish!"

"Too afraid to admit it?" Antares asked.

"No! Breast fetishes are for perverts, and I'm not one of them!" Flame spat. Hinako and Cynthia got up at the same time.

"Who's got a breast fetish?" Hinako asked.

"Flame, specifically yours."

"I don't have a breast fetish!"

"Is that so? There's nothing wrong with having a fetish, it's just a part of puberty."

"What is this? Sex Ed?" Antares asked.

"Could we quit talking about breasts and continue the operation already?!" Flame spoke. Suddenly, the ground below them was covered with spikes. Once two or three drops of blood from each group member were on the spikes directly below each team members' feet, they sank into the ground. "What the hell?"

_**TIME GAP... TWO FIFTY-FIVE POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

"We're finally here." Antares spoke.

"Ugh, my back hurts so much. Someone give me a back massage." Hinako spoke.

"Who has the SD card?" Airi asked. In the end, Cynthia had it. She walked up and inserted the water-proof SD card into the slit. After Airi received the phone call, she put her phone away.

"Okay." Flame stated. He was about to reach the door when they slammed shut.

"Three girls with cute navels... I can't let this opportunity pass!" a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Oh no, not him." Airi spoke, hiding behind Antares.

"Who do you speak of?" Antares asked Airi. From in front of the room a large vortex of wind rocked Beta team off their feet. From out of the vortex appeared a dark-blue-haired man who rode a giant red and green-feathered parrot. He wore a strange hat which had a heart at the top of it, a long green coat which two two coat-tails, and a white loincloth.

"It's Kama!" Airi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is he a pedophile or something?" Antares asked.

"Worse, he has a navel fetish."

"I remember you, red-haired girl. You're the one who tried to kill me. But I don't have to worry, my power has increased by ten-fold since we last met. Tonight, your cute navel will belong to me!"

"I'm not scared of you, you're **staying in hell this time**!" Airi yelled as she got up. She ran to Kama and was about to punch him when a mirror reflected her attack, sending her flying. She was caught by Antares and then sat her back down. She pulled out her cell phone, Kama showed up on her screen. "What?! He can reflect everything?!"

"Except for almighty." Hinako pointed out.

"But none of us have any almighty attacks, we're screwed!"

"...Don't lose hope." Cynthia stated as she stood in front of Airi.

"Hope **is** lost! We can't defeat Kama!"

"Yes we can." Cynthia stated as she broke the crucifix on her necklace off, along with the top of the crucifix, making a 'T' shape. "Oh heavenly lord, please forgive me for the sin I am about to commit." she spoke as she pressed the sapphire on the crucifix. A blue beam of light shined out of top of the crucifix, making a light-saber. She closed her eyes as she ran up to Kama. She didn't slice Kama, she sliced off the parrot's legs. The bird bled much as it fell to the ground, Kama falling off of it. She sliced and diced the parrot until it was no more than bloody two-inch slices of feathery meat.

"Holy shit, never thought she could do that." everyone other than Cynthia whispered.

"And now," Cynthia spoke as she pointed the light-saber at Kama- "it's your turn."

"Ha!" he laughed as he transformed. He transformed into five alligators which had red eyes, black scales, a tan underbelly(the stuff on the alligator which is not scales), golden arms, and an iron collar which had five chains that were chained to the ground. The strangest thing about it was the fact that it was standing on its hind legs. "You can't kill me if you can't catch me!" they all spoke as the chains from the collar freed themselves from the ground, they all ran in a random direction.

"Alright," Airi stated- "let's kick some reptilian ass!" she ran over the enemies, as so did everyone else- weapons in hand.

_**MEANWHILE WITH GAMMA TEAM... * * ***_

Doragon and Io struggled. Hecate hadn't even started to breathe heavily.

"Okay," Hecate spoke, "now the kiddie gloves come off." she put her hand forward as she summoned three large steel primids. The whole Beta team had to deal with one before and took forever to kill, now Doragon and Io had to face three. He fell against a corner.

"I guess it's the end." Io sat next to him, shivering with fear. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the three primids rose their clubs. Three slices were heard, Doragon opened his eyes as all three primids were sliced into three parts- head, torso, and legs. They all bled shadow bugs excessively, soon turning into shadow bugs themselves.

"Who dare interfere?!" Hecate asked. Suddenly, a teenager with a black sweatshirt appeared in front of Doragon.

"Kirā...?" Doragon asked the teenager. The teenager spoke not a word as he turned to face Doragon, a steel plate covered his nose and mouth. His pale skin and blue eyes were the only facial figures Doragon. He turned to face Hecate and walked toward her.

"Hecate!" he spoke in a cold voice.

"Yes, master?" she knelt before him, facing the ground. He stood a foot away.

"Don't be so loyal, stand." Kirā spoke. Hecate followed Kirā's orders and stood at attention. He turned around to face Doragon, walking toward him. "As for you!"

"What... is it...Kirā?" Doragon asked.

"I thought you would change, Doragon. I thought that you would be able to stand on your two legs." he chuckled. "I suppose that's the problem with humans. The only thing that they are able to protect is their own lives... through bloodshed." he brought out a knife. "And if blood is the only thing people can change through, I guess I'll have to change you myself." he made a four-inch gash across his left hand and put it on Doragon. His eyes began to water, as if he was crying. But instead of crying tears, he cried blood. "I cry blood for all of those who die because of cruelty." he stated. By now, Doragon had to close his eyelids to protect his eyes from blood, and his mouth too- he didn't want to taste a friend's blood. He threw his iron plate at Doragon and forced his eyes open. Kirā walked over to Hecate.

"Master, I must tend to your wounds." Hecate spoke.

"That won't be necessary. Don't be so formal, call me Kirā."

"Master... I mean- Kirā."

"That's a good girl." he spoke as his left hand ruffled her blond hair and his right snaked through her cleavage. He pressed his lips against Hecate's, she gasped. After a minute, the kiss ended.

"Kirā, a master-pet relationship is forbidden."

"Which is exactly why I won't be going to heaven. You're not my pet, you are as satanic as I am." he stated as he brought up the knife and faced Doragon. He took off all of his clothes except for his undergarments. He licked the blood off the blade. "Doragon, allow this to lead you through the darkness." he walked to the west wall. He then continually stabbed the knife into the right side of his head, still staring at Doragon- not showing any emotion. After the tenth stab, he fell to the floor. Hecate ran to his side. He grabbed her arm.

"Kirā..." Hecate spoke. His hand fell to her thigh.

"After I die, feast upon my body." he spoke, a hint of joyousness filled his face. Hecate shook her head. "And why not? I command you."

"I want you to live and direct me."

"Heh," Kirā spoke- "my time of death has come. I grant you...freedom." his voice trailed off as his eyes closed shut- his hand left her thigh. She faced the ceiling and howled like a wolf after its loved one passed onto the afterlife. It then did as Kirā commanded it to. After five minutes, all that remained was his bloody undergarments, which Hecate was licking. Doragon got up.

"If he wanted me to change he could have just told me to." he put coldly as he picked up Kirā's iron plate. He swept his hand on the inside of it. He strapped the iron plate to his face. Hecate was done licking her master's undergarments, trying to remember her master by taste. She got up and howled again like she did before.

"...Doragon..." Io spoke.

"Fine, Kirā. I'll stand on my own two feet this time." Doragon spoke as he pulled out an Ultimate Smash Ball.

_**Present Day Flashback * * ***_

Master Hand floated around his desk, as if he was pondering something. Doragon gently pressed the door open. "Am I disturbing you, Master Hand?"

"Of course not, come in and take a seat." Master Hand spoke pulling a brown fold-up chair that was already folded out. Doragon took the brown seat and sat in it. "Now then, what did you come here for?"

"How does the Ultimate Smash Ball work?"

"Why do you wish to know that?"

"I saw Slayxerx use it, so I was wondering how it worked."

"Very well." Master Hand spoke, sitting in his seat as best as he could. "Remember how Gamma blacked out when he used the Smash Ball?"

"Is it something about him being a Tabuu and all?"

"Exactly. You probably don't know about how the Smash Ball works, so I'll explain that first. The Smash Ball was first known as the Anti Tabuu Suppression Weapon, or ATSW. It's main purpose was to grant any Smash Brother to destroy anything there was. But some of the Smash Brothers used it for evil purposes, the Smash Brothers that used it for evil aren't here- guess who they are."

"Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Doctor Mario, and Young Link?"

"Exactly."

"But- only Mewtwo could use it for evil!"

"You're right, he was the only one that used it. He found it easy to manipulate their bodies- like puppets. Pichu was over-friendly and he would do anything Mewtwo told him to do. Doctor Mario wanted to have a world rid of all disease. Roy wanted to protect his country. And Young Link wanted Ganondorf to be rid of. He found their goals to be easily manipulative. He spoke in that if they were able to assist in overthrowing my throne, then he would give them what they wanted."

"So what did you do about it?"

"I knew only of it on the day they attacked. I had the Smash Ball shattered to pieces and I sent the attackers back to their realms before the Brawl Tourney."

"But Doctor Mario was here."

"No, he wasn't. The Doctor Mario you knew is what I call a 'past memory'. They are cyborgs in which run on a specific AI(Artificial Intelligence)- that way if the past memory does a certain thing wrong, it immediately shuts down. Didn't you find it odd how he didn't bleed when he was shot point blank in the head?"

"I don't like gory stuff, so I covered my eyes when that happened."

"I see. Anyways, back to the main point. The Smash Ball uses the non-Tabuu side of a character to grant that character, but it only granted one-thirty-sixth of a Tabuu's power. The Ultimate Smash Ball grants a character the full power that a Tabuu would have. For Tabuus, it strengthens them. Tabuus have a total of four forms- normal: which Gamma is in all of the time. Half-Tabuu: in which Gamma's powers exceeded and his eyes turned blood red- you saw it when he fought Tabuu. Tabuu: in which Tabuu had his wings extended- Gamma has not used his Tabuu form yet. Full-Tabuu: in which a Tabuu uses his or her extent of power. The Full-Tabuu form is shown when a Tabuu uses a Ultimate Smash Ball. Tabuu nor Gamma have used their Full-Tabuu forms yet."

"I think I get it now."

"You are free to ask questions about it after this operation."

"Oh, shit! I only have five minutes to get to the Outer Gates!" Doragon spoke, running out of Master Hand's office. Doragon didn't feel that Master Hand put an Ultimate Smash Ball in his pocket.

_**Flashback Over * * ***_

"I suppose I ought to see how I look if I were a Tabuu." he spoke. Doragon threw the Ultimate Smash Ball in the air and shattered it by slashing it. Instantaneously a black aura surrounded him. He embraced himself as he felt a sharp pain from absorbing it. His feet ripped out of his sneakers as his toenails were now claws. He felt himself get scaly and much more bulky as the power trailed up his body. He was no longer white-skinned, he had sick-green-colored scales. His fingers were now claws, he noticed the green scaly tail that had sprouted from his pants- meaning that his undergarments were safe. A pair of green fleshy wings erupted from his back. His face turned reptilian, his teeth were now sharp as a chainsaw. He roared at Hecate, as if he were trying to insult her. He had turned half-dragon half-human. With a flap of his wings, he was up in the air. He took a nosedive directly toward Hecate. She rolled out of the way before he breathed a mass amount of fire toward her- which she barely shielded herself from it. Doragon landed on the ground epically before roaring at Hecate. He dashed at Hecate, his feet didn't have to even to touch the floor anymore.

_**GLADIUS...THREE O'CLOCK POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

The doors of the GLADIUS opened and the Alpha team ran out. The tall grass went to the groups' knees. Three feet away from the door the grass was trimmed. Makoto looked at the doors, there were two handles, one on the left and one on the right. Makoto grabbed both and pulled, the doors never opened. She turned to face the team. "I tried the handles, the doors won't open."

"I suppose brute force is the only answer." Gamma spoke. He ran up to the door and slashed the door, not any dents. He nodded towards Makoto- who nodded back. Makoto stood two feet in front the left door, Gamma stood two feet in front of the right door. The two nodded towards each other before ramming the doors. Surprisingly, the doors met the ground. The group was pulled in by five tentacles. Five minutes later, Gamma opened his eyes. He was held ten feet above the metal ground by a long tentacle- which was wrapped around his waist. He looked around and saw that everyone was positioned like him. The lights turned on, revealing the tentacled beast. With green eyes, it had light purple outer-skin and blood red inner-skin. Its eyes glanced around the room.

"Hello, Gamma." a voice spoke. Gamma looked around the room, the voice sounded like Tabuu's. "I am not in this room, I am speaking to you telepathically." Gamma looked back into the eyes of the sea-beast. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Say hello to Kuraaken!" Tabuu spoke. The 'Kuraaken'- which was probably Kraken in some other language- roared at the group. The metal floor below them opened up, causing all beings to fall. Kuraaken fell into water and the team slammed onto an outer ring which surrounded the water that Kuraaken was in. The tentacles still were wrapped around the team members. Kuraaken raised the team into the air and slammed them back onto the ground. All of the members eventually coughed up blood, Kuraaken cleaned the blood on the outer ring off by sliding its three slimy tentacles on the blood stains. It lathered each team member's blood on its slimy skin. It dropped the team on the ground. Kuraaken 'howled' at the team as they got up from the ground. Phoenix clicked his wheels, making sure that they would go at top speed. Jigoku no Honoo drew his scimitar out of this scabbard, slashing the air around him before holding it still. Daichi and Makoto pulled out their cell phones. Gamma crouched on the ground and put his arms behind him, looking at the gargantuan octopus. Kuraaken lashed out its tentacles at the team, each member Anime-jumped or Anime-ducked out of the way(In which a character creates a 'woosh' when the character jumps or ducks)- the tentacles were now indented into the wall. Everyone nodded toward each other before beginning their attacks. Phoenix traveled on a tentacle at high speed as if it was a grind rail- when he reached the top of Kuraaken, he bit the top of the head using his beak- whilst having the wheels rotate at one-hundred-eighty miles per hour. Jigoku no Honoo jumped on the tentacle and ran on it until he reached the head- in which he sank his scimitar into it. Daichi leaped onto Kuraaken and punched it rapidly, his screen read, 'Deathbound'. Makoto summoned Jeanne D'Arc,who teleported over to Kuraaken and rapidly slashed at while Makoto used Agidyne. Gamma slashed at the tentacle nearest to him, blood spurted out rapidly as it fell onto the ground- he repeated this process until no tentacles remained. Kuraaken 'roared' again, only in pain this time- causing all to crash against the wall. Suddenly, the tentacles moved on their own- unlatching themselves from the wall, six reattached themselves to the bloody stubs of Kuraaken. The two unattached tentacles wrapped themselves around Gamma's body. Kuraaken glared at Gamma, its slimy tentacles rubbing on his body. About a minute later, Kuraaken stabbed one tentacle into Gamma's torso- Gamma screamed out in pain. The others were paralyzed, only able to watch. The tentacle went through Gamma's torso to the other side, blood rushed out in a large quantity. Kuraaken pulled out the tentacle from Gamma's gut, tasting his blood by putting its bloodied tentacle on its beak. Gamma got over the pain and sliced the tentacles off.

"I suppose I have no choice." Gamma spoke. Gamma levitated up into the air, he braced himself as shadows surrounded him like some sort of cocoon. He screamed as patches of red appeared on the cocoon. After a minute the cocoon broke, Gamma wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he disappear to?" all mumbled except for Gamma and Kuraaken.

"He's up there!" Phoenix spoke, pointing his wing to the ceiling. They recognized Gamma, but he wasn't the same. Two black sword hilts stuck out diagonally from his shoulders. About a foot away from each hilt was a shadow which had black patches of red all over it- they resembled wings.

"So the data was correct." Makoto spoke.

_**Flashback * * ***_

"Master Hand!" Makoto yelled as she barged into Master Hand's office.

"What is it Makoto?" Master Hand sighed as he sat- as all floating white-gloved hands sit- in his chair.

"I want to know more about Tabuu's." she spoke as she breathed.

"Oh?" Master Hand spoke whist tilting himself- as if he were tilting his head. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I wish to know all there is to know about our enemy."

"You won't be fighting Tabuu."

"But-"

"But what? Why do you require knowledge of that species?

"..."

"Have you caught interest in Gamma?"

"Yes."

"What kind of interests?" Master Hand spoke. This made Makoto's skin to turn red in embarrassment..

"**Just get me that damn information!" **Makoto yelled as she slammed her fist against the desk.

"Ah, I see you have **those** types of interests in him."

"N-No! I-I d-didn't m-mean i-it t-that w-way!"

"It's alright, Makoto. Everyone has a specific person set in mind. No need to get all flustered about it, it's a stage of life."

"Okay." she spoke as she sighed. Master Hand opened up a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a silver key and gave it to Makoto.

"Go to the drawer over there and put the key in." Master Hand spoke as he pointed to the drawer about a foot away from his desk. Makoto did as she was told and pulled out a three-paged report. "It's Gamma's Physical Exam results, look on the last page."

"Zodiac?" Makoto spoke.

"It is the animal that the certain Tabuu resembles. Like Tabuu having the butterfly zodiac."

"It says Gamma's zodiac is a raven." Makoto announced.

"That means his Tabuu form will resemble a raven."

"How are you able to tell?" Makoto asked.

"It's all in the DNA."

"What will his Tabuu form look like?"

"I haven't a clue." Master Hand stated.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." she spoke as she bowed.

"It's not a problem, you can keep the results."

"I can?"

"Of course, I know you want to know more."

"What is his weakness?"

"It's all in the report."

"Good bye, Master Hand." Makoto saluted Master Hand.

"Good bye." Master Hand stated. Makoto was about to walk out the door. "One more thing."

"What is it, Master Hand?"

"I'd better not hear any reports of rape involving you or Gamma anytime soon." Master Hand spoke as he resumed his paperwork. Makoto turned a deep dark red.

"Y-Yes, s-sir!" she spoke as she ran out the door.

_**Flashback End * * ***_

"He does resemble a raven." she stated. Gamma descended from the ceiling, shadowy wings slowly flapping. The hole in his stomach closed itself. Kuraaken stabbed a tentacle into Gamma, he didn't even flinch. Gamma grabbed the tentacle and yanked on it, the tentacle came right off of Kuraaken. He tossed it into the air and sliced it until it would take a day to reform. He repeated this process until Kuraaken was nothing more than a no-legged octopus.

"Begone, wretched beast." he spoke as he fired laser beams out of his eyes. It didn't take long for the beast to be nothing more than liquid. "Rot in Oblivion for all of eternity." Gamma spoke epically. Everyone cheered, seeing that the beast was dead. A door opened on the northern section of the platform. Gamma stayed in the air.

"Gamma?" Makoto asked, everyone except Gamma was at the door. The changes Gamma experience faded, other than not having a single wound. He fell from the air and into the dark pool of water. "Shit!" she yelled as she dived in after him. Minutes passed, the two rose from the water, heavily breathing. She pulled herself up as so did Gamma. "Heh, good thing I read the report."

"Why weren't you trying to swim?" Daichi asked.

"Because Tabuus can't swim." Gamma answered.

"Why?" Jigoku no Honoo asked.

"When a Tabuu's body is completely under water, the body instantaneously is frozen in motion- in other words, Tabuus can't move an inch when underwater." Makoto stated.

"Let's get a move on." Phoenix stated as the group continued through the tower.

_**SUBSPACE BRAWL MANSION... * * ***_

Tabuu held the non-Smash Brothers' blood in the glass beaker. He chuckled. He lifted up a separate beaker filled with blood. He poured some of the separate blood in with the others. Putting some of the separate blood in his hand. "Gamma's blood," he stated- "how does it taste?" he poured the blood in his hand into his mouth. "Tastes like chicken, but it feels odd to drink another Tabuu's blood."

"May I try some?" Kudlak asked from the shadows.

"Indeed you may." Tabuu stated as he poured some of Gamma's blood onto the floor. Kudlak scrambled onto the floor to drink it. He licked his lips after drinking.

"When will I meet the Tabuu?" he spoke.

"In due time, in due time." Tabuu stated as he poured the beaker of all the teams blood into a blender.

_**BACK TO ALPHA TEAM… THREE THIRTY-EIGHT POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

"We're here." Makoto announced.

"And there was much rejoicing." Jigoku no Honoo spoke.

"Yay." everyone unenthusiastically spoke.

"Let's plug the SD card in already." Phoenix stated.

"Yeah, who has it?" Daichi questioned. Gamma pulled the water-proof SD card out of his pocket and inserted it into the slit of the computer. The group was about to leave the room the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck do we need to do now?" Gamma asked himself aloud. Makoto jumped when Gamma's cell phone rang. He pulled out the device. "I put it on speaker." Gamma stated as he set it on the ground. "Yo."

"Ah, Gamma." Tabuu's voice spoke.

"Tabuu!" Gamma yelled as he resisted the urge to crush the device under his foot.  
>"What do you want?" Makoto asked.<p>

"Can't I just have a friendly chat with the other Tabuu?"

"No you can't!" Phoenix yelled.

"You sure are discriminant against Tabuus."

"Only to the evil ones." Daichi stated.

"Amen, brotha!" Jigoku agreed jokingly.

"Gamma, are they treating you nicely?"

"Better than you ever could, you sadistic bastard!" Gamma shouted.

"Ouch, Gamma. Your words pierce me like an icicle." Tabuu stated. "But no matter, by the time you all get out of there- there won't be an icicles to pierce with. Ciao." Gamma heard Tabuu hang up.

"Wait, Tabuu! Dammit." Gamma cursed under his breath.

_**MEANWHILE WITH BETA TEAM... * * ***_

Airi hit the last clone. It hit the wall before it turned into the parrot-less Kama. "Let's kick his ass and make sure he stays in Hell!" Airi spoke. Kama was now weak to any type of attack. "Let's finish him! It's time for an all-out attack!"

"Have mercy!" Kama begged.

"I'm sorry, Kama. But I cannot do that for you." Antares stated.

"HAL? HAL? HAAAAAAAAAL!" Flame yelled.

"He gets it!" Antares stated as he faced Kama. "If you only got the reference Kama, you could have lived. **You must die**!" Antares yelled. And that was the battle cry of the battle. All of Beta team ganged up on Kama. Clouds of smoke formed around around the all-out attack. Words like 'Pow!' or 'Bam!' came out of the clouds(Damn, I really need to give Shin Megami Tensei Persona© 3 a rest). After about a minute, Kama was only twitching.

"He's still twitching, kill him!" Airi yelled. By the time they were done with Kama, anyone could feel sorry for him- except for Airi. His legs were ashes, all of his organs were on the outside of his body, his face was inside-out, he was split in half, and he was frozen in twenty-inch ice.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Flame announced.

"Don't feel sorry for him at all!" Airi spoke. The group laughed. Suddenly, the floor shone brightly with with white lights. The group floated before disappearing. Kama's head rolled out of the ice some how. It stopped. It laughed before exploding, like the rest of his body.

_**MEANWHILE WITH GAMMA TEAM... * * ***_

Hecate and Doragon dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Both got up slowly, Doragon was forced out of his power. Most of his clothes were shredded- other than his undergarments. The two limped over toward each other. Doragon couldn't be charmed now, Hecate had run out of MP. Doragon punched Hecate in the jaw. She stumbled back a little before recovering. She kicked him in the gut. He grunted in pain as he got up from the ground. He banged his head against hers. She suddenly put her arms around his back. This wasn't an attack, it was an embrace.

"Kirā..." she mourned. He put his arms around her back. After a minute, she broke the hug. She gave Doragon the whip, still holding onto the rope. She tied it around her neck. "Kill me, I wish to be with my master." Hecate stated, stroking the plate on Doragon's face. He closed his eyes as he tugged on the whip. He soon heard the body fall on the ground, her head didn't come of. All it did was suffocate her. He saw the smile that remained on her face even before she died.

"Rest in peace." he mumbled as he dropped the whip on the floor, hearing the clatter of iron touching stone. The floor glowed with a white light. The group floated before disappearing.

_**SUBSPACE BRAWL MANSION... * * ***_

"It is time, Kudlak." Tabuu stated. Kudlak grinned as he faded. He pressed the 'frappe' button on the blender. "Into the microwave, Gamma."

_**MEANWHILE WITH ALPHA TEAM... * * ***_

Gamma team and Beta team fell on the ground next to Alpha team. Everyone happily greeted each other.

"Wait, is it getting way too hot in here?" all of the females said at the exact same time.

"It's because I'm here." Gamma, Antares, Jigoku, Flame and Doragon said at the exact same time.

"No," Airi stated, "it's not you guys."

"Oh, Airi..." Antares spoke whilst walking over to her- "you just can't admit that I am the sexiest male in this room."

"S-Shut the hell up!" Airi stated. Gamma's phone rung. He snapped it out, it was Fumi and Otome. He instantaneously put it on speaker.

"Yo." Gamma spoke.

"Yo, yourself!" Fumi yelled.

"You all need to get out of there!" Otome cried.

"Why?" Gamma asked.

"Because you're all being exposed to deadly microwaves!"

"**What?!"** the teams yelled.

"I said you're all being exposed to deadly microwaves!"

"How?! I thought you said that only the Smash Brothers could be affected!"

"It seems that Tabuu used the same process that he used on the Smash Brothers and now is using them on you!"

"That's why he needed our genetic code!" Doragon realized.

"Exactly, if you guys don't get out of there in thirty minutes, you'll all be fried! It would be helpful to take off all clothes other than undergarments!"

"Why?" Meowthx stated.

"Because it will make you all even the slightest bit faster, just leave your clothes in the tower! Now- strip and go!" Otome stated before she hung up. Gamma started by unzipping his sweatshirt. He saw that Makoto was the only one who currently wasn't stripping.

"Makoto, you have to strip too."

"O-Okay." she stated as she took off her shoes. In three minutes, the group was only in its undergarments.

"Let's roll!" Gamma commanded, the group ran out the large doors- hoping that the exit wasn't too far away.

_**TWELVE MINUTES LATER... * * ***_

"I can see the exit!" Gamma announced, the group gave off a loud sizzling sound. Suddenly, the exit was blocked off by a large amount of ice.

"Keh keh keh! Now none of you can escape!" a ghostly wail spoke. Kudlak appeared five feet in front of the group.

"It's Kudlak! We don't have time for this!" Makoto stated.

"Let's dance until we all drop dead! Keh keh keh!"

"Kudlak!" a crisp voice spoke. One foot in front of them appeared a being with a black ponytail and a purple cross tattoo on his face. Along with his blue eyes and elf-like ears, he wore a long white jacket with a purple bat symbol on the back, white gloves with the same symbol, a white belt, white dress-pants, and white shoes with black heels(And no, this is not a bad-ass form of link from the Legend of Zelda© series). "I bring you no harm. I am the slayer of vampires, Kresnik. I shall protect you all with the power of light!" Kresnik stated. He pulled out a white sheathed sword, the handle looked more like a rapier but the blade was definitely one to a sword. He unsheathed his blade, Kudlak hissed at the blinding light that the blade shone.

"I missed you, Kresnik! I've missed you so much that I could kill you!" Kudlak spoke, the blinding light was gone.

"Sorry," Kresnik spoke as he pointed the sword's blade to Kudlak- "but I can't die just yet."

"Then kill me!" Kudlak announced as he rushed over to Kresnik. Kresnik blocked Kudlak's fists using his blade.

"I'm going to need some assistance from all of you!" Kresnik announced as he pushed Kudlak away.

_**FOURTEEN MINUTES LATER(I WAS TOO LAZY TO CREATE AN EPIC BATTLE SCENE)* * ***_

"Die Kudlak!" Kresnik announced as he epically slashed through Kudlak. When Kresnik sheathed his sword, flames sprouted out of the slash. Kudlak howled as he exploded, a flurry of him went out of the now not frozen entrance. Kresnik disappeared after no one could see any bit of Kudlak. The group ran outside, it felt good to no longer be held in a giant microwave oven. The cold air embraced the team, most dropped to the ground. Gamma lost any contents of food he had eaten on the ground before falling, hitting ground with the side of his head. He took five deep breaths in his lungs before getting up- like the rest. They all entered the GLADIUS, it was embarrassing to be next to each other, since the whole group was practically naked. The hatch closed as the last team member was on the GLADIUS. When the GLADIUS took off, everyone was sound asleep- their bodies practically rubbing against each other.

_**SEVEN TWENTY-NINE POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

Gamma awoke to the sound of something burning. "Ugh..." he mumbled as he looked around, the burning wasn't coming from inside of the GLADIUS. He saw that Cynthia was in the same position as she was before they first departed. He smirked before getting out of the loose grip. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes from yawning. He opened the door to the GLADIUS, watching everyone slowly wake up one after another. He smirked at the scene before walking out of the GLADIUS. "What... the hell...?" he spoke as he saw the scene which was presented in front of him. The Brawl Mansion was currently ablaze. He saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand in front of it, as if they acknowledged that it was on fire and weren't going to do anything. He ran over to Master Hand. "What the hell going on?!"

"Oh, it's you. I'll explain when everyone is out." Master Hand stated.

_**SEVEN-FIFTY POST MERIDIEM... * * ***_

Every character of the team was out of the GLADIUS and in front of the Brawl Mansion. "You're all probably wondering was happened here." Master Hand spoke. "All right, I shall explain. 'Twas five hours since you all left. The Subspace Army evaded the Mansion."

"So that's why there were little to no resistance before reaching the top of the tower!" Flame realized.

"Exactly!" Master Hand spoke.

"Continue on with the story." Jigoku stated.

"As you wish. The Smash Brothers were able to handle the first set of waves, but eventually- the subspacians had trophiafied all of the Smash Brothers. As you can see, they did much more then trophiafying the Smash Brothers. The Smash Brothers are probably scattered throughout Subspace by now. They used gallons of kerosene on the Brawl Mansion. So no matter how much water we used, even the tiniest flame would only take seconds to catch the whole Mansion on fire again."

"Those bastards!" Antares insulted.

"How could they do this to us?!" Doragon asked.

"Oh yes, Gamma." Master Hand spoke.

"What is it?" Gamma questioned Master Hand.

"A subspacian told me to give this to you, it's from Tabuu." Master Hand gave a letter to Gamma before leaving with Crazy Hand. Gamma opened the letter, unfolding the paper inside.

"Dear Gamma," he read aloud, it felt odd to address himself- "as you know, the Smash Brothers are with us. Us two Tabuus have a score to settle. While all of the others can come to Subspace to retrieve the Smash Brothers, you will come to the Isle of the Ancients. There- we will settle our score. Anyone who dare come with you will die a very violent death. I won't hold back one bit. That is all. From Tabuu." Gamma spoke as he folded the note. "The Isle of the Ancients?"

"I heard from a wiki that it is the home of all ROBs. I also heard that Tabuu started his plan there."

"Then it's settled, we'll all head out tonight. I'll find this Isle and settle the score one and for all!" Gamma spoke as he raised his hand in the air. "Although, it would be best for us to ask Master Hand to make us all a new set of clothes."

_**CHAPTER... FIN?**_

Author's Note: Well, I have high hopes for the next chapter, so I'll start on it the moment I publish this chapter. R&R. I hope that someone out there is reading this. Two chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl©, anything relating of/to it, and any references I make. Again, bold-faced lettering is used instead of all capitals- as if someone is yelling at another. One chapter left until thee grand finale.

Chapter Nine- Checkmate

Gamma had never heard of this 'Isle of the Ancients' in his whole life. And he doubted that Google maps© or Google images© would do him any good. Master Hand had another vehicle which was like the GLADIUS but was quite different. It was called SOARING EAGLE- but for short it was called S.E.. The S.E. was made just in case the second Brawl Mansion was destroyed. It was about as wide and tall too. It transferred anything from the second Brawl Mansion, so no one had to worry about any belonging being burned or destroyed. Gamma heard from Master Hand that he would be dropped off halfway to Subspace. The thought of free falling frightened him, but Master Hand told him that Tabuus only die in battle.

"Hello." Master Hand greeted Gamma.

"Yo." Gamma mumbled.

"So, what brings you into my new office?" Master Hand asked. The whole interior was the second Brawl Mansion. You wouldn't even be able to tell the difference from the interior.

"What exactly is the Isle of the Ancients?" Gamma asked.

"Why do you ask?" Master Hand asked back.

"Do I really need to state my purpose why?"

"Good point." Master Hand exhaled invisible breath. "It is the home of the subspace bomb factory, also home to all ROBs. Time for a history lesson. On the island, there was a leader called the Master Robot. The other robots gave their loyalty to the Master Robot and lived in peace. But Tabuu took the entire island away. The Master Robot wanted to avoid losing so many of his comrades to Tabuu so he was forced to be the main front of the Subspace offensive and began development work on the Subspace Bombs. The Master Robot came to be known as the Ancient Minister. When Tabuu and the Great Maze were destroyed, most parts of the world returned to normal, but the effect of so many Subspace Bombs going off at once made it impossible for the Isle of the Ancients to return to normal. And, it isn't on the map anymore."

"Then how will I be able to go there if it's not even in existence?"

"It still exists."

"But you said it wasn't even on the subspace map."

"All things exist, yet most aren't displayed on the map."

"True."

"Instead, a giant 'X' is in place of what the isle would look like. The 'X' is a portal which will take you to it. It's in another dimension, slowly rebuilding itself." Master Hand stated. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" he spoke. Master Hand locked the door. He pressed a button on the side of his desk, he heard several clicking sounds throughout the office. After the tenth click, the desk slowly slid forward- revealing a flight of stone stairs.

"Follow me." Master Hand spoke as he led Gamma down the stairs. By three minutes, they reached the end. Master Hand flicked a light on. Gamma saw four identical bookshelves. "These aren't books you wouldn't find these books in the library. The first bookshelf is for each of the of the original Smash Brothers. The second is for the combatants of Melee. The third is for the combatants of Brawl." he said as he tapped on the fourth one's side.

"And the fourth on is about the combatants of Burst?" Gamma asked, referring to the fourth 'generation'.

"No, this one is about Subspace. It targets the areas of Tabuus as well as the Subspace Army. I've also collected many journals of those who have ventured into Subspace."

"Master Hand, I already know all about the enemies of the Subspace Army."

"Do you remember Mizzo?"

"You mean the blue thing that has red eyes and green arms and legs?"

"Exactly. Do you remember what it was doing?"

"Wasn't it waving its arms and legs?"

"Yep, and as current research states, it is an enemy you will encounter in water."

"But it's useless, otherwise it would be deployed in the Subspace Army- which it isn't."

"It **is **deployed. And it **is **useful."

"How?"

"It'd be best to show you." Master Hand spoke. He made a screen appear in front of Gamma. On it a black stick figure floated in the water. A Mizzo slowly crept behind the figure and went underwater. Suddenly, the figure sunk underneath the water- so did the camera. The Mizzo pushed on the figure's chest hard, making it impossible for the lungs to expand. The figure soon drowned. "Keep watching, it isn't over yet." He spoke as the video kept rolling. The Mizzo quickly put its hands on the dead figure's torso and ripped it open. Gamma gritted his teeth as it ate the organs of the figure. It then went into the body and sealed the hole in the torso. The figure's eyes flashed red as the body swam to the surface. The video frizzed out after that.

"What... the hell... was that?" Gamma asked- shocked from what he had just saw.

"It kills its opponent and then takes control of the body."

"**Then why the hell was it not deployed in the Subspace Army?!"** Gamma shouted.

"Just calm down." Master Hand stated, allowing Gamma to take a few deep breaths. "It is because of you. Or rather, what you are."

"What I am?"

"You are a Tabuu."

"I know that, but why didn't he make it be in the Subspace Army in Brawl?"

"It is because of that he didn't know of other Tabuus' existences in the fight in achieving the Throne of Tabuin."

"The Throne of Tabuin?"

"Yes. The Throne of Tabuin is a title given to the Tabuu who has defeated all other Tabuus. It grants the ability to rule over the World of Living." Master Hand spoke.

"So if I defeat Tabuu, I can rule the World of Living?"

"Exactly."

"How many are there?"

"Over nine-thousand."

"What, nine-thousand?!"

"Just kidding, there are nine in total- but there are only three major ones. There is you, of course. There is Tabuu. And the last one is named Seraph."

"Seraph? That seems like an angelic name."

"It's irony."

"How exactly?"

"Don't you know? Tabuus are the mortal enemies of the almighty being. I would say God but that might insult others who have a different religion than Christianity. They are the equivalent to Satan himself. No offense to any devil worshipers." Master Hand explained.

"Is that why Cynthia tried to turn me to ashes the first time she and I met?"

"Yes."

"But I wasn't killed."

"You are the equivalent to Satan. If you **were** a demon, however; you would have been turned into ashes in a matter of seconds." Master Hand spoke.

"What do the six minor Tabuus do?"

"They all serve Seraph."

"I can only guess that Seraph has much more power than Tabuu."

"Indeed. But it is a hassle to take on the both of you."

"So if I don't defeat Tabuu, Seraph won't try to defeat me."

"Yes. But if you don't defeat Tabuu while you have a chance, he will kill you."

"What if I just run away?"

"That's cowardice. And even if you did, what would happen to everyone you know? They would all be ensnared in the chains of chaos and death."

"You do have a point."

"It'd be best to rest for now. This operation won't begin until three o'clock post meridiem."

"And it's only five o'clock in the morning."

"There will be a meeting at one o'clock, same place as last time. Don't show up late."

"Alright, see ya." Gamma spoke as he headed toward his room.

_**GAMMA'S ROOM * * ***_

After closing the door, Gamma looked around his room. It was different the last time he came in. It wasn't ransacked or anything, it was worse. It was neat and organized. He then saw a sticky note on the door. He tore it off before reading it. "Dear, owner of this room." Gamma spoke as he read it. "As a result of the recent movement, we have decided to straighten this room up for you. Your weapon has been sharpened and clean, we ask for nothing in return. From Smash Service." he smirked as he finished. He looked around the room once more, noticing there was something extra. He saw a picture in a picture frame on the desk by his bed. He sat on his bed before looking at it. It was a picture of him and Cynthia sleeping with each other. He only now noticed that in the picture, his arms were around her as well as her arms being around him. Was he in love with her subconsciously? He shook the thought out of his head and picked up the picture frame. He noticed that there was a note attached to the back of the picture frame. He read it aloud. "We think you two would make cute couple! From all that were on GLADIUS." Gamma smiled. Something about that comment made him feel great inside. He set the picture frame back down. Honestly, he wondered why he didn't want to kill Antares or whoever took the picture. He had yelled at Antares for calling the two a cute couple earlier, but now it's like he wanted himself and Cynthia to be a couple. He had no idea why. He just embraced that he and her were going to be took as a couple.

_**ELSEWHERE IN THE BRAWL MANSION * * ***_

Cynthia was still lying in bed. She soon felt the warm sunlight hit her face. She put her feet on the ground and stood. "Why am I existing?" she asked herself. "I've been telling lies about my life ever since I was in the Mansion. Was I created in this world? I don't remember even setting foot in the World of Living. In fact, I never knew about its existence until Gamma showed up." she spoke as she went to grab her daily outfit. "Speaking of Gamma, I feel that my existence is to live with him. But I can't figure out why I believe that way. Why do I believe that I am a Christian? I don't know if I was even created by the almighty lord." she spoke as she put the robes back in her wardrobe. She felt it to be odd to not wear it, but at the same time; felt odd to wear it. She decided to go with what she had on. A white v-necked short-sleeved shirt, the crucifix necklace, grayish pants, and brown sandles. "The fact is... I don't remember how I came into this world." she spoke to herself as she looked in her mirror. She had only now noticed that instead of being at the shoulders like it used to be, her hair was already at her waist. Deciding not to have her hair cut, she walked out of her room.

_**CONFERENCE HALL... TIME GAP... ONE O'CLOCK POST MERIDIEM * * ***_

Gamma decided to sit at the right side of the 'U'-shaped formation of chairs. Cynthia sat next to him, which he didn't mind. He noticed how different she was today then the first time the two met. _Wasn't she always wearing church-robes? Wasn't her hair at her shoulders originally?_ he thought. He continued to stare until she noticed. He instantly looked to the board.

"May I have all of your attention?" Master Hand asked everyone, he was in the back of the room. Everyone looked at him. "I would like for you all to look toward the board. I have prepared a presentation for this occasion." he spoke. The board flashed, turning into a big television screen.

"At three o'clock, we'll already be on the GLADIUS and airborne. In thirty minutes after leaving, we will be entering Subspace. Fifteen minutes from that, Gamma will descend to the Isle of the Ancients. Fifteen minutes from that, we will reach the Subspace Brawl Mansion. Any questions so far?" the screen frizzed out.

"What if someone descends with Gamma?" Cynthia asked.

"Thought someone would ask that." Master Hand spoke, he was now positioned at the front of the room. "It's simple, a person who goes with him will instantaneously die. His or her bones will shatter, the inner organs will explode, and it won't be a pretty site."

"Then how will Gamma survive?" Jigoku no Honoo asked. "Won't his body do the same?"

"He'll survive. Remember what was said the other day? How the only way to kill a Tabuu is by another Tabuu? He won't die just because of falling... eh, fifty-some-thousand feet in the air." Master Hand answered.

"That's not very reassuring." Gamma muttered whist showing a little fear.

"So he won't die. But will all of his bones shatter and inner organs ex-" Meowthx spoke with his pointer finger in the air.

"**No!" **Master Hand interrupted Meowthx, who withdrew his finger.

"Will there be any microwaves in the Subspace Mansion?" Doragon asked

"No, Tabuu will be busy fighting Gamma."

"All we have to deal with are Subspacians?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, but there is a er... mid-boss who will be waiting to take all of your lives."

"You mean Dark Adonis from the Disgaea© series?" Antares asked.

"**No!"** Master Hand yelled. "He is someone we all remember."

"You mean Slayxerx?" Flame asked.

"Indeed. He has taken the path of evil."

"So can we kill him?" Antares asked. "Stabby stabby?" he spoke in a high-pitched voice, which made everyone laugh out loud.

"Heh heh, **No!**" Master Hand yelled. "He might be useful afterward. It'd be best to keep his wrists in cuffs and chains until he bends his knee to our cause."

_Sounds like something off of a hentai game- also sounds sadistic._ Gamma thought as a chill went up his spine.

"Either way, any other questions?" Master Hand asked, nobody spoke. "If that's the case, you are all dismissed." Master Hand stated as he made his way out of the room, everyone looked depressed.

"Someone say something positive. Anything at all." Hinako spoke. At that moment, Makoto looked up and made her way to the front of the room.

"Attention!" Makoto spoke, she raised her left hand. "Listen up! A wise man once wrote," she put her hand down- "'The tongues of dying men... enforce attention- like deep harmony. Where words are scarce- they're seldom is spent in vain.'" she stated. The situation only got worse. Makoto looked down before leaving the room. Everyone left until Gamma and Cynthia were the only ones in the room.

"Um, could you come to my room?" Cynthia asked Gamma.

"Uh," Gamma spoke before turning toward her- "sure." and the two left the room.

_**CYNTHIA'S ROOM * * * **_

Gamma sat on the left side of Cynthia's bed while Cynthia sat on the right. "Um..."she mumbled, causing the silence to shatter. Gamma turned toward her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you think I exist? I lied to you. I have no idea about my past."

"Are you an amnesiac too?"

"I think so."

"Well, answer me this. Why do you think people cry?"

"I... I don't know." she spoke. Gamma stood on his two feet. He went to her mirror.

"Remember how I said I wasn't a demon? I was right." he spoke. He put his hand on the mirror. "Demons can't show emotions. Turns out that I am equivalent to Satan."

"Wha-What are you saying? You haven't done a single thing to make yourself satanic."

"It's not because of what I do, it's because of what I am." Gamma spoke, he gave the mirror one last glance before it shattered. Glass shards punctured his hand like shrapnel. He held his hand out to her, his blood had turned black with the occasional patches of red. Suddenly, the blood went back into his hand- the glass dissolved. She watched it all in horror. "I'm a Tabuu, equal to the Devil himself.

_**BOTTOM OF SOARING EAGLE… TIME GAP... THREE O'CLOCK POST MERIDIEM * * ***_

Gamma stood next to the trapdoor which he would be falling down to get to the Isle of the Ancients in fifteen minutes. He saw Makoto walk in the room. "Hello."

"I was sent to guard this door, hello."

"Why do you need to guard the door?"

"Because I would rather not hear about someone not being on board."

"I suppose it would be rather harsh.

_**SOARING EAGLE PASSENGER HALL * * ***_

The Passenger Hall was where everyone sat during a flight. The seats were actually recliners. It would allow the person to bend the recliner as far as possible, yet not disturb the person behind. Cynthia gripped her crucifix tightly. "I have to do this, other wise- I may not be able to see him again."

"Do what?" Antares asked her.

"Uh- nothing!" she spoke.

"You aren't thinking of jumping off with Gamma, are you?"

"Well, no..." she lied through her teeth.

"Alright, you know suicide isn't the answer."

Meowthx didn't give a damn about what the two were talking about. Since Flame was in the bathroom, Meowthx was polishing his blades. He saw Flame approaching. He pocketed the blades and removed his black 3DS© from his other pocket. Flame sat in the recliner next to Meowthx's. "We gonna battle or what?"

"No can do." Flame shook his head while speaking.

"And why the hell not?"

"Well, you see. My 3DS kinda fell in the toilet while I was taking a shit." he spoke while rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't Master Hand make all devices in the Mansion water-proof?"

"If my 3DS was water-proof, I would be battling you."

"Tell Fumi to fix it."

"I doubt it will work." he spoke as he walked away. Meowthx went back to polishing the knives.

"Ladies, one at a time, please!" The Phoenix spoke as he tried to calm down his harem. Jigoku no Honoo pulled The Phoenix away. He thanked him before the two ran for their lives.

_**BOTTOM OF SOARING EAGLE... 15 MINUTES LATER* * ***_

Gamma saw the hatch open. "I hope that Master Hand was right about me not being able to die from hitting solid ground." he spoke as he jumped out of SOARING EAGLE. Makoto looked down.

"The hatch closes in fifteen minutes, I'd better make sure no one gets in." she spoke. Suddenly, she saw Cynthia approaching. Makoto ran up to her and slammed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" Cynthia spoke.

"I won't allow it!" Makoto yelled, pressing Cynthia harder against the wall. Cynthia got out of Makoto's grip and slammed Makoto's head against the wall. She slammed Makoto's hand against the wall and froze it. Makoto forced her hand free and hit Cynthia with a hammer punch (in which she mimics a hammering motion) and a cross (The cross is a power punch delivered by the rear arm). Makoto was about to use an uppercut when Cynthia ducked out of the way. Makoto then did an overhand punch (An overhand punch is a looping variation of the cross, which is used when the opponent has the head in a low position). Cynthia froze Makoto's feet before jumping down the hatch. Makoto bended her body back 90 degrees and caught onto Cynthia's hand. Cynthia ripped the lower part of her necklace off before turning it into her blue light-saber. It was much more of a dagger than a sword now. She stabbed Makoto's wrist- causing Makoto to let go. The light-saber was still in Makoto's wrist when the hatch closed. "Damn," she spoke while ripping the light-saber out of her wrist- "I have to inform Master Hand of this." she gritted from the pain she felt in her wrist. She put her hand on her bloody wrist before running to her destination.

_**MASTER HAND'S OFFICE * * ***_

Master Hand sat in the lounge chair by desk like any floating and talking white-gloved-hand would. He pondered a question before Makoto made the door fall to the ground. Master Hand patiently looked over to her, if hands could see. "What is it now, Makoto?" he almost sighed.

"Master Hand!" she yelled as she hit her hands on the desk.

"Don't slam my desk like that! It's made of the finest cherry wood!" he scolded her.

"Sorry..." she apologized while taking her hands off the fine desk, the hand-print of her blood blended into the color of the desk.

"Honestly, Makoto. I paid good money for this desk and-" he spoke before he noticed her bloodied hand and bloody wrist. "What the hell happened to your wrist?!"

"It was Cynthia, sir. She jumped after Gamma."

"I thought she would- but that isn't the issue. You need to get your wrist healed before all of your blood drips out of you."

"But, Master Hand-!"

"I command you! If you want answers, you're going to have to get your wrist healed!"

"But- fine..." she spoke before leaving.

"She even knocked the door to the floor- looks like I'll be up trying to fix it. Well," he said as he felt the table- "at least my desk didn't take any damage-" he spoke when he felt Makoto's blood on his desk- "Dammit! I just sandpapered this desk! Makoto!" he cursed.

_**SOARING EAGLE CLINIC * * ***_

"Otome!" Makoto cried as she rushed into the clinic. Otome turned to face her.

"Oh, Makoto. You startled me." she spoke. "What is it that you came for?"

"I have a very bad wound!"

"Aw, did someone give you a boo-boo? Don't worry, I'll fix it right away!" Otome spoke as she retrieved a box of first-aid. "You're going to have to lie down on that bed." she spoke as Makoto did as she was told.

"Why use a first-aid kit?"

"It preserves MP." Otome answered. She gave Makoto a rectangular three-inch-by-one-inch piece of maple wood. "Bite on the wood when the pain comes. It will relieve some of pain." she spoke as Makoto put the piece of maple wood in her mouth. Otome wiped off the blood that surrounding the wound. She threw the paper towel away and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant. Makoto saw Otome pull out the bottle of disinfectant and closed her eyes. "This might sting a little." she spoke as she poured about a half of a cup-full on the wound. There was no coffee in the world that could easily wake someone up as that did. Regardless, she bit on that piece of wood as if her life depended on it. Not only did it take a lot of the pain away, the scent of the maple wood calmed her mind. Still hurt like hell though. Otome could hear the groans of pain coming from Makoto. She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned the area around the wound. She stitched the wound quickly and put bandages on it. She got Makoto in a sitting position. She noticed that Makoto was still in pain. Otome lightly grabbed Makoto's hand before Makoto had a tight grip on Otome's hand. About five minutes later, Makoto felt no pain at all coming from the wound.

"Thanks... Otome." Makoto spoke as she breathed heavily.

"You're quite welcome." Otome answered. "Who gave you that wound?"

"Cynthia did."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because she was going after Gamma and I tried to stop her." Makoto stated before she waved to Otome and left.

_**MASTER HAND'S OFFICE * * ***_

Master Hand had wiped down his desk and fixed the door. He was quite proud of his work. He sat in his lounge chair and looked at his masterpiece of a room.

"Master Hand!" Makoto yelled.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! **Oh no!**" Master Hand yelled before Makoto sent the door flying into a bookcase. This caused Master Hand to droop, he sobbed a bit too. Makoto rushed to his desk.

"I wish to know answers!" Makoto yelled at Master Hand.

"...Alright..." Master Hand sobbed. Makoto gave him a quizzical look.

"Why are you sobbing?" she asked.

"...Nothing..." Master Hand sobbed before he was alright. "Nothing really."

"O...okay?" she stated as if it was a question. "Why did you make Gamma jump from a height like this?"

"It would make sure no one would want to follow Gamma."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Makoto slammed her good hand on Master Hand's desk. "Even you know that is not the reason."

"Oh, do you have any evidence?"

"Fumi did some research on the Isle of the Ancients. In the current state, it is a void. It wouldn't matter what altitude you drop the person at. It all matters where the person is spawned. Tell me, Master Hand- what is the real reason?"

"The real reason is that if we were to get any bit closer, we would be sucked into it."

"That's cowardly!" Makoto was clearly pissed off.

"There would be no way to escape!"

"So Gamma will never be able to leave?!"

"He can escape!"

"Oh? How exactly?"

"When Gamma defeats Tabuu, he will gain a tremendous amount of power. With that, he would be able to leave on his own. He is a Tabuu, unlike the rest of us. Would you like to spend the rest of your life in a place like the Isle of the Ancients?" Master Hand asked.

"I suppose I can understand your comprehension." Makoto stated.

"Good, any more questions?"

"One more. Why would Cynthia ever go with Gamma?"

"Sounds like she **wants** to go suicide, huh?" Master Hand asked. "She doesn't have to worry."

"What?! Won't she splatter on the ground?" Makoto asked. Master Hand shook himself.

"She is one of the six Tabuus that serve Seraph."

"Then why is she on our side?!"

"No need to yell, Makoto. I know that you are surprised, but I may have a heart attack if you or I yell even once more."

"Okay," Makoto exhaled and inhaled for a bit. "Go ahead."

"Seraph used to be the only Tabuu in the whole galaxy. Seraph was just like Satan, he served under the heavenly lord. It is basically the same story, but Seraph isn't truly Satan. Seraph started to engineer humans to serve under him, these humans came to be known as the six minor Tabuus. I had to take matters into my own hands. As he was engineering the last one, I stole the test tube from him. The one I stole is known today as Cynthia. I bent her into the person she is today."

"What about Gamma and Tabuu?"

"I created the two as a counter-measure against Seraph. The two were taken by Seraph and scattered across the galaxy. Gamma ended up on the World of Living. Tabuu grew up in the Isle of the Ancients. Any other questions?"

"Not that I know of." Makoto said before saluting Master Hand. "I will be taking my leave now."

"Alright, close the non-existent door on the way out." Master Hand spoke. He watched Makoto leave the room. "Now then, how am I going to get the door out of the bookcase?" he asked himself.

_**SUBSPACE MANSION ENTRANCE * * ***_

"So this is it." Everyone except Master Hand announced.

"Before we go in, does anyone have any questions?" Master Hand asked.

"Will we go in as separate teams like in the last operation we did?" Flame asked.

"No, we all stick together. Everyone understand that? Especially you, Meowthx?"

"Sorry, but I don't follow anyone's rules. I only follow my own rules." Meowthx insulted.

"It's either that or you stay with me on SOARING EAGLE."

"Fine, but don't expect me to do shit if anyone of you are in trouble."

"What does Meowthx have to do with Slayxerx?" Antares asked.

"He never told you?" Master Hand asked. "The two of them are brothers"

"**What?!"** everyone except Master Hand and Meowthx exclaimed.

"So if anyone is at risk here, its Meowthx."

"I'll be alright though," Meowthx spoke as he grinned- "my brother doesn't fuck with me without a fight."

"Where will the Smash Brothers be?" The Phoenix asked.

"In the basement."

"Can we just get this operation going already? I'm ready to kick some subspacian ass!" Jigoku no Honoo asked.

"Alright," Master Hand spoke as he was near SOARING EAGLE-"it's showtime!" and everyone except him rushed into the Subspace Mansion.

_**ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS * * ***_

Gamma appeared about one-hundred feet in the the air. He created a huge crater when he landed. He had gone into Tabuu form during he trip into the void. He levitated before blasting off northward. Cynthia spawned from the same altitude. About halfway down, angel wings erected from her back. She landed on the ground softly before flying after Gamma.

_**SUBSPACE MANSION BASEMENT * * ***_

"Why is it taking so long to get to the prisoners?" Jigoku no Honoo and Daichi complained.

"Quiet down, Slayxerx might hear you." Flame stated.

"Slayxerx will only come out when we are all visible." Meowthx spoke.

"Assuming that Slayxerx is **actually** here and is **actually** with the prisoners... we should be able to know when Slayxerx strikes." The Phoenix spoke.

"So..." Jungo trailed off.

"What's the plan?" Doragon asked, finishing Jungo's statement.

"Well, we only have one entrance. And charging in would be reckless." Makoto pointed out.

"What if we were to have a scapegoat?" The Phoenix asked.

"True, but it'd be best to think of who does what." Antares spoke.

"Majority will decide who is the scapegoat, right?" Joe asked.

"I suppose, but it'd be best to have two scapegoats." Flame stated

"First, the scapegoats are deployed." Makoto spoke.

"What happens if the scapegoats are taken care of before we even step foot into the room?" Io asked.

"Then we run in there and beat his ass!" Meowthx replied.

"Assuming that the plan that we're developing doesn't work, who here has a solid plan?" Antares asked. Nobody responded. "I thought so, which is why I have thought of a plan already!" he spoke.

"So what's the plan going to be?" Makoto stated.

"Everyone but I will flood in and attack." Antares spoke. A drop of sweat went down everyone's heads except for Antares's.

"Um," Io raised her hand- "isn't that a bit reckless?"

"Besides, what if everyone is taken out?" Jigoku no Honoo asked.

"That is where I come in!" Antares spoke up.

"Oh?" Flame asked. "Where will you be? Eating hamburgers and drinking smoothies?"

"Maybe... but either way; I-" Antares spoke before clearing up his throat, "will be the hero!" Antares spoke before raising his fist in the air. Silence spoke because words couldn't. About five minutes passed. "What, nobody gets it?"

"This isn't the time to be making jokes!" Airi scolded him, grabbing his ear and pulling him away.

"Actually, it might work." Makoto spoke. "Not the whole thing, of course. I'm not talking about you being the hero. I'm talking about all of us rushing in after the scapegoats are deployed."

"So," Joe stated- "who are going to be the scapegoats?" everyone was soon in deep thought. Slowly everyone's heads turned to face Doragon and Daichi. Everyone but them grinned evilly, the two who were being stared at soon had faces of fear.

"Wait... you mean us?" the two asked fearfully. Still having the evil grins on their faces, the others nodded.

"I-I've got to get out of here!" Daichi spoke as he ran the other direction.

"M-Me too!" Doragon stated as he did the same. Airi sighed before running after them.

_**EXACTLY THIRTY MINUTES LATER * * ***_

"Hey! Easy on me, I'm very fragile!" Doragon stated, who was just tossed on the ground. Daichi and Doragon were wrapped in long, tight, white bandages.

"I can't even feel my arms!" Daichi complained.

"Oh, relax. They're only bandages... very tight bandages." Makoto stated.

"More like bondages!" the two spoke.

"Bitches, please." The Phoenix spoke. "I've faced scarier situations."

"All because of your fan-girls?" Jigoku no Honoo asked as Jungo helped Doragon and Daichi up.

"Yep."

"Thanks, Jungo." Doragon stated.

"You're welcome." Jungo responded.

"Can their bond- bandages be loosened a bit?" Io asked.

"I thought you wanted the bandages to be tight." Antares spoke as he loosened the bandages a bit, Io could tell he was only trying to lighten up the mood.

"Slayxerx and the Smash Brothers are in there for sure." Meowthx spoke.

"How can you tell?"Flame stated.

"It's instinct. My cat senses came in."

"**You're a cat?!"** everyone but Meowthx exclaimed. Meowthx threw his black robes to reveal his true self. He had black fur with the occasional white crests. He had a red t-shirt, brown trousers, and white tennis-shoes. A tail had been neatly wrapped around his waist before he loosened it. It waved to and fro.

"Yep. I'm only half feline though." he responded.

"Aside from the feline stripper-" Antares spoke before being held up in the air by Meowthx choking him.

"I'm not a stripper!" Meowthx yelled. Antares attempted to pry Meowthx's hand off his throat, but he failed miserably. Makoto karate-chopped the back of Meowthx's neck, making him drop Antares as well as fall on the ground. He soon got up. "What the hell, Makoto?!"

"We don't need any fighting right now, save it for the bad guys!" Makoto responded.

"Alright, but that douche started it." Meowthx spoke. Antares tackled him to the ground and started to bash the 'cat's' face in.

"You want to fucking say that again, you mother-fucker?!" Antares cursed at the cat. Blood was splattering against the floor. Airi pulled Antares back. Without thinking, Antares punched Airi straight in the face- sending her back a few feet. Antares pulled Meowthx up and rapidly kicked him in the gut. "You'll be pissing blood by the time I'm done with you!" Antares yelled as he continued his assault. Makoto dealt five hammer strikes to Antares before sending him flying into the wall to the east. About five minutes later, Antares got up and ran over to Airi.

"Don't touch me!" she spoke as she got up.

"I'm really sorry! I just... lost control." Antares apologized.

"If you come any closer, I'll make you go to the hospital!" Airi threatened.

"... Okay... injure me. I deserve it... after being such a jerk." Antares spoke.

"Why would I ever want to injure you?"

"Huh?"

"I could never hurt you." Airi spoke as she got closer.

"Airi..." Antares spoke. The two's faces were now millimeters away now. Right as their faces were about to meet, Airi punched him straight in the face. He slammed into the same wall he slammed into earlier, slowly sliding down. Airi came over to him and started kicking him in the face. "You'd better think again, Antares!"

_**SOARING EAGLE ENTRANCE (INSIDE) * * ***_

Otome and Fumi were talking near the entrance of SOARING EAGLE. "So Otome, how is your daughter doing?" Fumi asked.

"You mean Koharu?" Otome responded with a question.

"Yeah, unless you got pregnant or something." Fumi stated.

"Well, Koharu is fine." she spoke with a smile. "And I have no intentions of becoming pregnant. Nobody that I have met sexually stimulates me."

"Ah." Fumi spoke. There was a loud knock on the door.

"That must be them! I'm surprised that they were able to take Slayxerx down so easily." Otome walked to the door. "Master Hand, they're back!"

"Just unlock the door! I'll be out in a minute or so!" Master Hand yelled from his office.

"Okay!" Otome yelled back. She pressed a button to the left of the large iron door. The large door opened up loudly. "Welcome back!" she spoke with open arms. Otome couldn't tell the person at the door was not from the group.

"Where is Master Hand?" the person spoke with a dark, muffled voice. Otome opened her eyes to look at the stranger. He had a helm that had two black rods sticking out it, a black visor which covered his eyes, and a white plate which covered the rest of his face. For the rest, he wore a black chest-plate, silver gauntlets, and black steel grieves. He lifted up his hand, making Otome be lifted up into the air- she was being choked as well (Le gasp! It's Darth Vader!). He did the same to Fumi. "Where is he?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Master Hand yelled.

"Ah," the stranger spoke, sending Otome and Fumi into a wall- "there you are, Master Hand." Otome heard some of her spine break as she hit the wall. She and Fumi cried out in pain.

"Seraph! What is your purpose for being here?!" Master Hand yelled.

"My purpose?" Seraph asked slightly chuckling. "Do I need a purpose?"

"You have no right to be here!"

"Who says? You are of lower ranking than I am."

"I will send you to Hell!"

"Can you really? I'd love to see you try, my right hand. I've given you a will of your own up until now."

"You're lying, I've had a will of my own ever since I was created! And that will was to destroy you!"

"Interesting. Thou art a fool. You were created by me and you will serve me until the end. Now rot in Oblivion, you have no right to live." Seraph spoke as he charged a purple ball of darkness in his hand. He lifted the charged ball into the air. He grabbed it and absorbed it, only to fire it as a large laser moments later. Master Hand resisted it for a few seconds before being engulfed. He yelled out in pain. He disappeared after the laser did. "He was a fool indeed. Now where is the other one?" Seraph spoke as he disappeared.

"What... the... hell...?" Otome and Fumi spoke before blacking out.

_**SUBSPACE MANSION BASEMENT * * ***_

"There he is." Meowthx spoke. He was referring to Slayxerx, sharpening his scythe. "He's keeping an eye on the Smash Brothers. If we're skillful enough, we can perform a preemptive strike." he spoke as the scapegoats were positioned.

"Could you tell me why I'm doing this again?" Daichi asked.

"You're doing this for Burst, and you're not the only one here." Doragon responded.

"Exactly." Makoto spoke.

"Let's start this operation!" Airi stated.

"For Burst!" everyone exclaimed except for Doragon and Daichi, who mumbled the phrase.

"Hey, who is out there?!" Slayxerx asked. The two scapegoats came out and tackled Slayxerx to the ground. His scythe fell to the ground. He forced them off using his feet. But by the time he got up on his feet, Meowthx forced him against the wall. Meowthx jabbed him using his knives. Slayxerx punched Meowthx in the face, sending him to the wall opposite of the wall. Slayxerx noticed that his cloak came off when Meowthx was sent at the wall. His face was much different than last time he revealed it. He had black hair, white Caucasian skin, and a pair of black eyes. He wore a red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Meowthx fell on the ground. He got up and searched in the pockets of the cloak, finding four Ultimate Smash Balls. He threw one at Antares, one at The Phoenix, and one at Flame- keeping one for himself. All were successfully caught. Slayxerx pulled one out of nowhere.

"Bring it on!" Meowthx yelled. Each one was tossed and broken at the same time. Slayxerx teleported the ones who didn't have the Ultimate Power in the cage that the Smash Brothers were in.

"It's on!" Meowthx, Flame, Antares, The Phoenix, and Slayxerx screamed at each other. The power from the USB was absorbed, each of the absorbers were transforming into their proxy-Tabuu forms.  
>Flame felt the pain as he got onto the position of a battle-ready wolf. His skin erupted with flames as his face extended into one of a wolf. He was soon transformed into a fiery wolf. He howled at the still transforming Slayxerx.<p>

Antares screamed as the skin from his body was ripped off and replaced with dark-gray fur. His sweatshirt was shredded. He felt his body changing, his screams turned into roars. Black fur and gray fur covered his body. His eyes turned yellow and his face extended. He was soon fully transformed into a werewolf.

Meowthx felt the pain and energy ripple throughout his body. His face turned into the face of a puma. The black fur on his body turned white. He felt his hands and feet turn into paws with razor sharp claws. He had fully transformed into a puma.

The Phoenix felt an extension of his wings. His beak turned sharp, and his wheels now had spikes on them. He exhaled a large amount of flames on the ground. He was an actual Phoenix now.

Slayxerx's hands turned shadowy as two giant shadowy hands appeared in front of him. All of them knew that the battle started now. Slayxerx sent the two hands after Flame, Antares, and The Phoenix. While the three were fighting the hands, Slayxerx grabbed his scythe and darted toward Meowthx. Slayxerx slashed at Meowthx using his shadowy scythe. Meowthx bended his body at an impressive one-hundred-eighty degrees to avoid the attack. Meowthx got on his hands only and grabbed Slayxerx's scythe using his left foot- er, paw. He broke it in half and impaled the wall behind him using them. Slayxerx kicked Meowthx in the face thrice before grabbing Meowthx's bottom paws. He threw Meowthx at a wall before Meowthx caught himself in mid-air. Antares slashed at the left hand while Flame and The Phoenix burned the right. The left hand grabbed Antares and sent him five feet under ground. Antares was back above ground in no time and slashing at the hand again. The right hand grabbed the other two and crushed the two within his palm before throwing them back onto the ground. The two got up and started their assault on the hand again. Meowthx launched himself off the wall and tackled Slayxerx to the ground. He continuously scratched at Slayxerx but was soon kicked off. He hit the ceiling before landing on the ground. Slayxerx picked Meowthx off the ground by his face. He used his right fist punch Meowthx twice before forcing Meowthx's face into the ground, hearing the cracking of Meowthx's skull. Meowthx kicked Slayxerx in the face at least five times before his bottom paws latched onto Slayxerx's skull. Meowthx flipped over Slayxerx and sent his face into the ground. The hands disappeared, the power inside Slayxerx disappeared as well. Antares ripped the bars off the cage before the five reverted to their previous forms. Everyone was headed for the S.E..

_**SOARING EAGLE ENTRANCE * * ***_

"**What the hell happened here?!" **the people who returned exclaimed. The SOARING EAGLE was in rough conditioning.

"Welcome... back..." Otome spoke as she got back from the infirmary. Her spine was now fixed. "Seraph came in and destroyed the place."

"Where is Master Hand?" the group asked.

"He's... dead. So is Crazy Hand..." she spoke as the door to the SOARING EAGLE closed. Five minutes later, SOARING EAGLE took off. Everyone went back to their rooms.

_**ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS * * ***_

Gamma's wings flapped as he soared through the sky of the Isle of the Ancients. He saw Tabuu over by a rocky terrain and flew over there. Gamma landed seven feet away from Tabuu.

"Ah, you're here." Tabuu spoke as he turned to face Gamma.

"Let's get this over once and for all!" Gamma spoke as he went into a stance.

"Let's." Tabuu spoke as he went into the same stance as Gamma. "This... will be the grand finale!" Tabuu shouted. "Gamma!" he shouted as he charged at Gamma.

"Tabuu!" Gamma shouted as he darted toward Tabuu. The two raised their fists while running, about to start the battle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

Authors Note: I'm gonna leave the battle to the next chapter. My first 'To Be Continued' in published writing. One chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl©, anything relating of/to it, and any references I make. You know what bold-faced lettering is for by now. This is the last chapter of this series.

Chapter 10- Epilogue: A Brawl Fanfiction Ending`

_**ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS * * ***_

"Let's get this over once and for all!" Gamma spoke as he went into a stance, holding the sight-seer close.

"Let's." Tabuu spoke as he went into the same stance as Gamma. "This... will be the grand finale!" Tabuu shouted. "Gamma!" he shouted as he charged at Gamma.

"Tabuu!" Gamma shouted as he darted toward Tabuu. The two raised their fists while running, about to start the battle. Tabuu started it off with punching Gamma in the stomach. Gamma gripped his stomach before slashing at Tabuu using his claws. Tabuu ducked and then performed an uppercut. While Gamma was airborne, Tabuu grabbed his leg and slammed Gamma's body against the ground. Tabuu then threw Gamma up into the air. Gamma retaliated by firing a laser straight at Tabuu. Tabuu evaded it and then went up to Gamma's current altitude.

"You haven't changed a bit, Gamma. You can't even hit me once." Tabuu taunted. Gamma then closed his eyes and teleported. Tabuu knew where he was going to reappear- he could easily see it coming. Tabuu swayed at one-hundred-eighty degrees and got ready to counter Gamma's approach. He saw Gamma reappear a few feet in front of him. Gamma rushed at Tabuu. He knew he might be countered, yet he knew how to evade the attack. Tabuu's fist came about a millimeter to Gamma's body before Gamma teleported again. He reappeared over Tabuu, and he knew Tabuu didn't know where he was. He used a hammer strike on both of Tabuu's ears. Tabuu felt the ringing of both ears before grabbing both of Gamma's arms. He threw Gamma at the ground- which created a large crater. Before Gamma could get up, Tabuu's feet pierced Gamma's chest like razor-sharp knives. He screamed out in pain as he felt his blood gushing out of his wound, but he calmed down when the wound closed itself. Tabuu put his knees on Gamma's stomach and performed a left hook. Gamma spat up blood before Tabuu used a right hook. Left hook, right hook, left hook, right hook... that was the process the assault took before Tabuu stopped his attack.

"You're going to regret stopping your assault!" Gamma yelled before firing a laser at Tabuu. Tabuu tried to evade it by flying up, but the laser pierced his right hand. A mixture of blue and purple liquid came out of the wound. Defying gravity, the blood that fell to the ground traveled back inside Tabuu's hand. The wound soon closed.

"I suppose you have changed, Gamma. I believe that I need to actually try." Tabuu spoke before his butterfly-like wings ripped out of his back. He felt blood trail down his back before it went back into his body. Tabuu then disappeared. He reappeared a few meters in front of Gamma. His body split in half and sent ghostly projections of himself after Gamma. Gamma back-flipped out of the way before they all exploded in order. Tabuu became whole before he teleported again. He appeared right next to Gamma. He made his fingertips glow purple before he repeatedly slashed the air in front of the two- which caused visible purple slashes to rip at Gamma's body. He slashed nine times before he floated a few meters back. He was leaving himself wide open. Gamma allowed the wounds to heal as he ran toward his adversary. Gamma slashed at Tabuu a few times. Gamma then brought up his leg and brought it across Tabuu's face, hitting Tabuu's face with the front end of his shoe. He brought it back the other way, hitting Tabuu's face with the back end of his shoe before he put his foot on the ground. Gamma was about to slash again, but Tabuu disappeared. Gamma stumbled forward because of Tabuu evading his attack- making him lose his center of balance. Tabuu reappeared behind Gamma and grabbed the back of Gamma's head. He fired a barrage of small bullets from the palm of his hand. Gamma felt the bullets go through his head, making him go into a rapid-fire spasm. He screamed out in pain. This continued on for a minute before Tabuu floated back and sent a large sphere of orange energy. The sphere hit Gamma's mid-back area before it exploded, sending Gamma flying forward five feet. The wounds healed quickly, allowing Gamma to get up on his feet. Tabuu formed a golden chain out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of it.

_Am I going to die?_ Gamma thought as Tabuu sent the chain at Gamma. _My limbs won't even function. I guess I won't be sitting on the throne anytime soon._ Gamma's thoughts rushed through his head at high speeds. He saw the chain approaching in slow-motion, as if it were taunting him. He closed his eyes, his life flashed before his eyes. When he saw blackness, he heard the sound of ice shattering. He opened his eyes, to see the outlines of a familiar blue-haired girl. "What... the... hell are you... doing here...?" he spoke. The golden chain had punctured her torso, instead of blood; water flowed out of the wound.

"Oh? Another Tabuu here to join the fray?" Tabuu taunted. Cynthia pulled the golden chain out of her.

"...Y-You really... are?" Gamma asked.

"Yea..." she spoke. "You've protected me so many times... and I believe it's time I repay you." she turned to face Tabuu. Tabuu made the golden chain disappear. Cynthia's wounds finally healed. Her angelic wings flapped before she bolted over to Tabuu.

"No fucking way..." he mumbled. "I thought she was human. She can't be a Tabuu... she's too pure." he kept denying the truth. Cynthia formed an icy blade in her right hand and an icy shield in the other. Tabuu's right hand turned into a purplish blade. They exchanged slashes, hitting blade-against-blade. Eventually, Cynthia's icy equipment evaporated. Tabuu stabbed Cynthia close to where her heart would be. He twisted the blade and then pulled it out. A mass amount of water gushed out from the wound. She cried out in pain. Tabuu turned his blade-hand back into a hand, which he grabbed her face with. Gamma heard the shattering of ice before she was thrown at Gamma.

"Please..." she spoke. "Please absorb my power... before he does."

"I-I can't!" Gamma yelled. "Not only I don't know how to... I don't want you to die...!"

"I..." a smile crept on her face. A very weak smile. "I supposed you would say that." she spoke. She grabbed his knee, pulling him down to the ground. "It hurts the soul when somebody dies... that's how every being feels." she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him close. "That's why... all beings are weak." she mumbled, pulling him closer. Gamma tried to back out, but his body was taken over by his mind. The two's mouths met, a great feeling swept the two. Both could feel the transferring of energy, and it felt great. Gamma had to pull back, he was almost out of breath. He regained his breath, he still couldn't control himself. He pushed himself closer to her, feeling her energy go down his throat. All of a sudden, the energy vanished. There was no great feeling anymore. The sight-seer shattered in his hand. And he regained his vision.

"No..." he spoke as he began to shake her. "You... you can't die. Please don't go..." he spoke. Her eyes were still open she was still breathing. Gamma pulled her close, it didn't matter; she was evaporating. Soon, only a puddle of water remained. Gamma stood.

"Aw..." Tabuu spoke. "Did you just lose your girlfriend?" he taunted.

"Shut... the hell... up." Gamma mumbled.

"Aw... you're crying." Tabuu spoke.

"**I said shut the hell up!"** Gamma cried, tears filled his eyes. The blueness of his eyes faded into blackness. Shadows tinted with blood-red patches swirled around Gamma's body. Foot-long iron claws came out of his shoes. From out of the blackness in his face- black chains wrapped around each part of his body- except for his head. A long black chain strapped with a black kunai at the end hung in between his legs, resembling a tail of some sort. His wings now had razors on them. **"I will fucking murder you!"**

"Ah, you've reached your Full-Tabuu form. I commend you, you do make an excellent Chimera. Except for the fact you only have one head." Tabuu stated. So Gamma had the Chimera zodiac.

"I... will..." Gamma growled, literally- "murder... you."

"I think I should show you my Full-Tabuu form." he spoke as he pulled an Ultimate Smash Ball out of Subspace. He broke it by crushing it within his palm. He absorbed it, the first change was his wings. The butterfly-like wings sank back into his back. And two monstrous, razor-sharp wings broke out- which resembled giant bat wings. He grew fangs and claws. A scorpion-like tail soon appeared, curling up and down. "Guess who?"

_Why is the word 'Manticore' rushing through my head? Is that what he resembles?_ Gamma thought. "A Manticore?"

"Exactly." Tabuu spoke. Gamma got on all-fours and tilted his head. He felt an incredible pain crawling up his body, soon traveling up his throat. It made him gag as it slowly traveled up into his mouth. And then, all of a sudden- a gigantic red laser fired out his mouth. It fired out like a Cruise missile. Tabuu sidestepped out of the way. The moment it reached where Tabuu used to be- it exploded into millions of lasers, which were all redirected at him. He put up his arms, and he braced for defense. The millions of lasers literally exploded against Tabuu's skin. After three minutes, the explosions stopped. Tabuu had thousands upon thousands of wounds. Liters of blood still dripped from his wounds, gallons of blood stained the ground. The bleeding stopped, and the regeneration process began. The ground was so clean that not a single drop of blood was on the ground. The wounds were all healed. Tabuu spat on the now not bloodied ground. "I honestly expected more from you."

"You could have defeated us all earlier." Gamma spoke. He was right. During the first flight of the GLADIUS. The cannons didn't actually work, they were for insurance. Everyone was still healing from the last battle during the first flight of the GLADIUS.

"Stop you?" Tabuu spoke while slightly chuckling. "Why would I want to do that? We still have a score to settle." Tabuu's large bat-like wings flapped slowly before speeding up- which caused him to levitate into the air. He flew toward Gamma at high speeds. He grabbed onto Gamma by the collar of his black sweatshirt and hoisted him up into the air. He tossed Gamma at the ground, which caused a much bigger crater than last time. Tabuu pointed his scorpion-like tail at Gamma and fired a magenta laser at him. Gamma felt the laser go through his stomach, screaming in pain. Instead of regenerating, it ate away at his skin. Gamma had to carve a circle around the wound to stop the eating of his flesh. He threw away the spare skin. In seconds- the wound healed. Gamma got up, succeeding in dodging a barrage of lasers. Gamma flapped his wings and greeted Tabuu by slicing his torso using the claws poking out of his shoes. Tabuu stuck his tail inside of Gamma's chest. Gamma felt his energy being pumped out of him. Gamma breathed a mass amount of flames at Tabuu, putting distance between the two. Gamma felt his energy being replenished. Tabuu rubbed off the flames. The two teleported at the same time, releasing a fury of attacks when they reappeared. The two disappeared, doing the same thing when they reappeared(It's exactly like the fight scenes off of Dragon Ball© lol). The fighting was getting slower. The two appeared on the ground. Tabuu gripped his stomach before it exploded, a purple ball came out. It shattered- its shards stayed inert airborne, hinted with electricity. Gamma gathered almost all of his energy inside of his mouth. Tabuu put both of his hands in the center of the spinning circle of electrical shards. He charged almost all of of his energy in his hands. Minutes later, they fired a large laser at each other. Gamma's laser was completely black and Tabuu's laser was a dark shade of blue. The two lasers clashed, tearing the ground under it. The clash of energy was slowly creating a black hole. Gamma and Tabuu were being sucked in by the pull of the black hole. The two couldn't pull back, soon being sucked in.

_**SUBSPACE WITHIN ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS * * ***_

"Where the hell am I?" Gamma spoke as he got up. The room was pitch black. His body shined with a bright white light. He saw Tabuu, who was outlined with white as well. The two were in their non-Tabuu forms.

"We are in the Subspace that exists in the Isle of the Ancients. The difference between dream and reality- mind and matter." Tabuu spoke.

_My body won't move easily._ Gamma thought.

"There is no reason to think, in this Subspace- our thoughts are projected into the other person's mind." Tabuu spoke.

"This battle is going to be tough. I feel as if my flesh could fall off my bones." Gamma mumbled as he lumbered toward Tabuu- Tabuu followed the same suit. The two's feet finally met. Tabuu's head went backwards and then forward, so did Gamma's head. Their foreheads clashed against each other. Gamma gritted his teeth, pushing Tabuu's head forward.

"Our souls' bright light grows dim, Gamma. One of us will die here, and one of us will be able to get out of this dimension." Tabuu spoke as he elbowed Gamma in the left shoulder. Gamma fell to the ground. Gamma swung his leg at Tabuu, making Tabuu fall on the ground. Gamma got up. Tabuu teleported backwards.

_How do you have enough energy to do that?_ Gamma's thoughts were projected into Tabuu's mind. Tabuu made a small syringe appear in his hand, it was filled with a green liquid. He put the needle into his jugular vein. The liquid was drained into his jugular vein. He shattered it within his palm. He dashed toward Gamma. Tabuu hit Gamma with a fury of right hooks and left hooks before Gamma put distance in between the two by kicking him in the gut. Tabuu went in for a punch but Gamma sidestepped out of the way and grabbed Tabuu's arm. Gamma bended Tabuu's arm behind Tabuu's back. Tabuu elbowed Gamma thrice before Gamma let go. Gamma fell to the ground- his back against the ground. Tabuu got on top of him. He threw a series of left hooks and right hooks before using hammer strikes straight on Gamma's face. After two whole minutes, Tabuu started to get exhausted. He made a syringe appear in his hand, which was full. He injected the needle into his jugular vein. Gamma grabbed Tabuu's hands and made it so that the needle stuck in Gamma's jugular vein. Outraged, Tabuu stuck the needle in his own jugular vein again. Gamma took the syringe and put the needle inside of his own jugular vein, breaking Tabuu's middle finger in the process(Now if he closes his fist, his middle finger will remain up). Tabuu was about to hit Gamma with a right hook when Gamma pushed Tabuu off with his feet. Tabuu landed a few feet away. The two got up at the same time. Gamma shattered the syringe while Tabuu bent his finger back into place. The two kept fighting for another two minutes before they were both low on energy. Gamma threw a drunken punch at Tabuu. Tabuu staggered a bit before having a spasm- waving his arms all over the place. Gamma threw another drunken punch, making Tabuu fall to the ground. The ground started to shake. The darkness around the two faded.

_**ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS * * ***_

"Ugh." Gamma spoke as he got up. Tabuu still was lying down.

"I suppose this is it." Tabuu spoke. "You have defeated me. Heh, doesn't really matter though. In about four years, Seraph will come to take your power."

"How do you know?" Gamma asked.

"Because, Gamma- I have my sources. Do you wish to know more?" Tabuu replied. Gamma nodded. "In the same amount of time, Seraph will shift public opinion on the World of Living into destroying all Tabuus."

"Won't Seraph be fought too?"

"No. He's on equal grounding as a god. He can convince them of anything."

"Anything else?"

"Humans and Subspacians will join hands in this Tabuu eradication." Tabuu spoke. Gamma saw the energy from Tabuu travel in the air and go into him. None of Tabuu remained after that.

_**SOARING EAGLE CAFETERIA * * ***_

The giant 'X' in the sky had finally disappeared. All of the people in the Cafeteria were celebrating. Everyone in the Cafeteria had not gotten over the death of Master Hand, but they knew he would be ashamed if they were mourning. Makoto saw Antares and walked up to him.

"Oh, Makoto." Antares spoke, half-surprised.

"Hello, I just finished putting the cuffs on Slayxerx. In the way he's caged, I'd say it'd take about four years for him to get out." Makoto spoke.

"Ah, I see." Antares spoke. The two surveyed the area. Doragon watched Flame and Meowthx play Black Version 2©. The Phoenix spoke with Jigoku no Honoo, the two looked like they were having a good time. "Where is the rest of the cast of Devil Survivor 2©?"

"They're on the plane back. It leaves in five minutes." Makoto spoke, starting to walk away.

"Bye."

"Bye." she spoke. She stopped in her tracks. "Where's Gamma?"

"Who knows?" Antares spoke.

"Oh?"

"He always keeps you waiting." Antares spoke. Makoto continued walking away.

_**BRAWL STREET * * ***_

About five miles away from the SOARING EAGLE'S current location was a place called Brawl Street. It looked like any stereotypical street. Gamma appeared on the sidewalk. He leaned his back on a gray-colored building. He breathed a few deep breaths before looking down at his feet. He saw a red lighter and a packet of cigarettes. He grabbed the lighter with his left hand and the packet with his right. He opened the packet and took out a cigarette. He closed the packet and put it in his pocket. He put the cigarette in the space between his right hand's middle and pointer finger. He put the orange end of the cigarette in his mouth, still keeping the two fingers on the cigarette. He used the lighter to light the cigarette, hearing the clicking sound of it. He put the fire out and allowed the lighter to fall to the ground. He breathed in, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He breathed out the smoke, allowing the cigarette to slip through his fingers.

_**CHAPTER... AND STORY... END. . .**_

Author's Note: Well, that's all for this fanfiction. If you have any questions about this chapter or previous chapters, send in a review. I plan on writing two fanfictions in a few days. I thank everyone for all of their support. I'll probably get to working on this fanfiction's sequel after the release of the next Super Smash Bros.© game. That is all.


End file.
